La primera noche
by MCS20
Summary: Fic que en un principio iba a relatar la primera noche de Beckett y Castle juntos y que acabó convirtiéndose en una historia. Muchos momentos románticos, algunos dramáticos y también protagonismo del resto de los personajes. (CAPÍTULOS 40,41,42,43 Y EPÍLOGO)
1. Chapter 1

Esa sonrisa se va a quedar en mi memoria para siempre. Es sincera, dulce, apasionada... diez minutos antes había perdido todas las esperanzas de volver a ver una sonrisa así, pero tengo suerte, soy un hombre afortunado. Kate me coge la mano, me mira con decisión y me guía hasta mi dormitorio. Sí, me guía ella, es ella quien ha tomado la decisión esta vez, ella ha decidido arriesgarse y aún no me lo creo, tengo miedo de despertar, de que esto sea un sueño... Ella vuelve a mirarme y a mitad de camino se para, acaricia mi mejilla, como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento, vuelve a sonreír y en ese momento sé que todo es real. Es ella, está aquí, conmigo y no va a marcharse, no va a huir.

He notado su miedo, no quiero que esté así, quiero hacerle feliz, recompensarle por todos los días que estaba ahí solo para sacarme una sonrisa. Y también yo quiero ser feliz, disfrutar de ese hombre único, tan distinto a todos los demás. Llegamos a su cuarto y él vuelve a arrinconarme, besándome con pasión. Siento que estoy perdiendo todo el control de mí misma, o mejor dicho, ya lo he perdido. Ahora solo hay una palabra en mi mente. Rick. Los besos de Rick, las caricias de Rick, los ojos de Rick, solo eso, Rick y no necesito nada más. ¿Quién necesita más cuando siente que ya lo tiene todo? Empiezo a responder a sus besos, su lengua explora mi boca mientras que yo juego dentro de la suya. Sus besos son adictivos, una droga, una maravillosa droga que no hace daño, solo da placer, placer, seguridad, amor... Él abandona mi boca para volver a mi cuello, no puedo contener un suspiro... antes junto a la puerta había descubierto mi punto débil y ahora quiere disfrutar y apoderarse de él. Y yo desde luego le dejo. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo y se separa mirándome. Mi pecho sube y baja, deprisa, lo miro y le vuelvo a sonreír. Camino hacia adelante, obligándole a ir hacia la cama, pero a mitad de camino se para. Lentamente voy quitándole cada botón de su camisa, acercando mis labios a la piel que voy dejando al descubierto.

Me está volviendo loco, la necesito, la deseo, la quiero, ahora. Pero la dejo seguir a su ritmo. El último botón ha cedido y me quito la camisa, dejándola caer. Sus labios vagan por todo mi torso, mientras que mis manos van a su pelo. Me deja un rastro de besos y vuelve a mis labios. Sonríe en mi boca, es maravillosa, perfecta. Volvemos a besarnos mientras que yo le quito la cazadora y también la camisa, dejándola en sujetador. Vuelvo a ver su cicatriz, la beso de nuevo, durante unos segundos, esa marca se quedará en su pecho para siempre, pero también dentro de mí. La oigo gemir mientras que vuelve a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo, mis manos van hasta el broche de su sujetador, está empapado, toda ella está empapada, pero su piel no está fría, es cálida, muy cálida y suave y huele a cerezas. Me suplica. -Por favor. -No la hago esperar más y desabrocho la prenda, que ella deja caer al montón de ropa que ahora hay en nuestros pies.

Estoy medio desnuda delante de él y a pesar de mi pantalón empapado no siento el menor frío, solo calor. Un calor asfixiante, pero que no agobia, es... excitante, sí, esa es la única palabra que se me ocurre cuando él me toma de la mano y me tumba en su cama. Se echa sobre mí con cuidado y lentamente empieza a explorar mi piel desnuda. Primero los hombros, luego mi cuello, mis labios de nuevo, y después mis pechos. Mi cuerpo se arquea involuntariamente, quiere más y yo también. Él me mira por un momento, su ojos están oscurecidos, puedo notar su deseo en ellos, es tan fuerte como el mío. Su lengua vuelve a tomar un pecho y juega con él hasta hacerme enloquecer, mientras que sus dedos acarician el otro, hasta que cambian los papeles. Algunos gemidos, cada vez más intensos se escapan de mis labios, no puedo controlarlos, ni quiero hacerlo. Quiero que me oiga, que sepa lo mucho que estoy disfrutando, que sepa que lo que siento ahora mismo es solo por él.

Sus gemidos van a hacer que pierda la cordura. Lentamente voy bajando, acariciándola con mis labios, no quiero dejar nada de piel sin besar. Cuando llego a su cintura noto como sus pantalones se interponen en mi camino y no me gusta. Vuelvo a subir y nos besamos de nuevo, nuestras bocas parecen estar diseñadas para estar juntas. Sin dejar de besarla mis manos viajan hasta su pantalón y empiezan a deslizarlo lentamente por sus largas y espectaculares piernas. Tomo uno de sus pies y lo beso con devoción, subiendo por toda la pierna. Ya lo he dicho, voy a besar cada centímetro de su piel, quiero conocerlo todo. Cuando llego hasta su ropa interior vuelvo a hacer el mismo recorrido, pero ahora de arriba a abajo, en la otra pierna. Su voz me distrae. -Rick...-Sonrío, ella no quiere esperar más, ni yo tampoco. Me quito mi pantalón, que me aprieta hasta la tortura mientras que ella me mira con los labios hinchados y la boca entre abierta, su pelo está disperso por la almohada. Es una diosa, es imposible que algo tan bello pueda ser humano. Me he quedado en ropa interior y me arrodillo a su lado. Muy despacio voy bajando la última prenda que le queda y la arrojo junto al resto de ropa. Besó su cadera, la acaricio, acercándome lentamente a su clítoris, y ella empieza a gemir y a retorcerse cuando sustituyo mis dedos por mi lengua.

No puedo quedarme quieta mientras que siento como Rick me está regalando un placer que no me había dado nadie, jamás. Mi cuerpo se arquea, mis manos agarran las sábanas, mis labios dejan escapar miles de gemidos y suspiros que sé que le están volviendo loco. Siento como su lengua va cada vez más rápido, sus manos sujetan mi abdomen para que no me mueva, para que no me escape al placer. Lentamente voy perdiendo el sentido, un calor intenso se apodera de cada célula de mi cuerpo. Me abandono a él mientras que grito su nombre.

-¡RICK!

Eso ha sido música celestial, esa diosa ha gritado mi nombre como si fuera música. La noto temblar y me siento a su lado, agachándome, besando con dulzura su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios otra vez. Siento su respiración acelerada, mientras que intenta sobreponerse. Despacio se va calmando, mientras que algunas gotas de sudor corren por su pecho. Abre los ojos y los clava en los míos, me sonríe, una de sus manos acaricia mi torso, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis labios. Su voz es un suspiro, una caricia. -Rick...-La beso despacio, lentamente, sé lo que quiere, lo que quiero, lo que ambos queremos. Me desnudo y me colocó sobre ella, que separa sus piernas, acogiéndome.

Ese orgasmo ha sido el más intenso que he vivido nunca, pero aún quiero más. Lo quiero a él y él lo sabe. Me mira a los ojos y lentamente entra dentro de mí, mis manos van a su espalda, quiero aferrarme a él, quiero sentirlo profundamente, fundirme con él. Lo escucho gemir de placer y mis gemidos se unen al suyo. Se separa un poco y vuelve a hundirse dentro de mi cuerpo, una y otra vez. Vamos estableciendo un ritmo, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, queremos disfrutar de ese momento, darle al otro lo mejor de sí. Nuestros labios no se cansan, nuestros gemidos se ahogan en la boca del otro. De repente él empieza a acelerar el ritmo y yo vuelvo a sentir como ese calor se está apoderando de mí. Mis uñas se clavan en su espalda, mis piernas se aferran a él y mi cuerpo convulsiona. Siento como me sigue y la danza se detiene. Nos quedamos abrazados mientras que recuperamos el aire.

Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, no tengo palabras para describirlo. Despacio me separo de ella y me tumbó a su lado. Kate se recuesta de lado, mirándome, sigue sonriendo, feliz. La atraigo hacia mí y acaricio su pelo mientras que su mano busca la mía y entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos. Cierra los ojos y su respiración se va haciendo cada vez más lenta y profunda. Debe de haberse quedado dormida, o eso creo, porque entonces, con una voz baja, susurrante, tierna, me lo dice.

-Rick... yo también te quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

Abro los ojos lentamente. A mi lado siento el cuerpo cálido de una mujer. Está tapada con una sábana y duerme plácidamente, con su mano sobre mi pecho. Sonrío al verla así, en paz, tranquila. Acaricio suavemente su rostro, solo un segundo, no quiero despertarla. Miro el reloj que tengo en la mesita de noche. Es temprano, demasiado temprano, pero no puedo dormirme de nuevo, no con los recuerdos de esa noche. Me permito el lujo de mirarla, durante un rato, podría pasarme horas así, despierta es hermosa, haciendo el amor una diosa, así, dormida, es preciosa. Me gustaría seguir mirándola, pero pronto despertará y quiero darle una sorpresa. Hoy nos espera un día de charla, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer, de lo que va a pasar. Cojo delicadamente la mano que tiene sobre mi pecho y la retiro con cuidado, se la beso durante unos segundos y luego me levanto. El montón de ropa sigue en el suelo, cojo las ropas de Kate, aún mojadas y me las llevo. Ya en la cocina, tras dejar su ropa en la lavadora-secadora, me pongo a dar saltos como un niño pequeño. ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!, ¡por fin! Me paro tras ese momento de euforia y me acerco a la nevera, quiero prepararle un buen desayuno. Pero en ese momento pienso en Alexis, no tardará mucho en llegar y también quiero darle una sorpresa a ella, no todos los días se gradúa tu niña. Tras pensar unos segundos cojo el teléfono y llamo a una floristería, el encargado me asegura que tendré lo que deseo en menos de media hora. Espero que Kate no se despierte hasta entonces. En la cocina preparo el desayuno, tortitas, salsas de chocolate, fresa, caramelo, nata montada, zumo de naranja y su café, por supuesto. Cuando todo está terminado llaman a la puerta. Le agradezco al chaval con una propina de diez dólares y luego dejo el ramo de rosas blancas en el centro de la mesa, con la nota para que se vea. Termino de preparar la bandeja y respirando hondo me dirijo al dormitorio.

Despierto un poco desorientada, no estoy en mi cama. Me incorporó asustada pero en seguida me calmo. Estoy en su dormitorio, las sábanas huelen a él, pero él no está. Me levanto y veo que su ropa está por el suelo, pero la mía no. Estoy completamente desnuda así que cojo su camisa y me la pongo, escucho unos pasos que se acercan y sonriendo vuelvo a la cama, a esperarle. Le veo entrar, solo lleva puesto su ropa interior. Está muy atractivo así, me encanta. Lleva una bandeja en las manos, despacio se agacha y la deja sobre mis rodillas. Al ver el desayuno me quedo maravillada, no solo tiene una pinta estupenda, sino que viene acompañada de una rosa roja, preciosa, parece recién cortada. Me sonríe. -Te regalaría mil rosas, pero sé que te gustan las cosas sencillas. -¡Dios!, ¿cómo no voy a quererle? Se sienta a mi lado y se acerca, dándome un beso de buenos días. -Buenos días Rick.-Desayunamos entre besos y sonrisas, siento que estoy en una nube y no quiero bajar de allí, se está muy bien. Recuerdo cada beso, cada caricia de anoche, fue estupendo, perfecto, no hay otra palabra, lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás. Cuando terminamos el desayuno dejo la bandeja en la mesita y me acerco a él para besarle, ahora con más pasión. Me rodea con sus fuertes brazos, pero de repente siento una punzada de dolor.

La miro asustado, preocupado, espero no haberle hecho daño. -¿Qué te pasa, Kate?-Me sonríe quitándole importancia, negando con la cabeza. -Habrá sido una mala postura.-Vuelve a besarme y yo respondo a sus besos, pero cuando vuelvo a abrazarla escucho de nuevo un gemido de dolor.-Kate, ¿estás bien?-Ella me mira y asiente, pero sé que miente. Mirándola llevo las manos hasta mi camisa y se la quito, dejándola desnuda y comienzo a entender. Tiene varios cardenales en el cuerpo, ella evita mi mirada. -Kate...

No puedo mirarle, no quiero que esté preocupado por mí, no es nada, un par de cardenales, se me pasará. -No es nada Rick, no te preocupes.-Me mira como si estuviera loca. -¿Nada?, Kate ¿por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?- Levanto la mirada, teme que ayer me hubiese dolido, me apresuro a desmentirlo. -Ayer no dolía, no sabía que los tenía, no es nada, tranquilo. -No sé si lo he convencido, pero no hace más comentarios. Pasa con cuidado sus manos por los moratones, no duele mucho, no es grave, si lo fuera ayer no hubiera podido estar con él. Rick me atrae y me besa, diciéndome que me quiere. Pasamos un rato así, intentando olvidar esas marcas, concentrándonos en nuestros labios, disfrutando de ello.

Mientras que la beso no puedo evitar pensar en esos moratones. Quiero saber todo lo que pasó ayer, necesito saberlo, quiero cuidarla, protegerla, la beso durante unos segundos más pero luego me aparto. -Kate, ¿qué pasó ayer?

No quiero hablar de eso, prefiero seguir disfrutando el momento, disfrutar de él, pero tarde o temprano tendré que decírselo todo, así que mirándole a los ojos empiezo a hablar. Al principio veo resignación en su mirada, luego una profunda rabia cuando le cuento la pelea en la azotea, pero paro de hablar cuando veo algo distinto, ¿culpabilidad?

Me siento como un miserable, ella me llamaba, estaba a punto de morir, y me llamaba a mí, pero yo no estaba, debí haber estado ahí, protegerla, la dejé sola. No puedo evitar llorar al pensar que podría haberla perdido, pero entonces ella me obliga a mirarla y aparta con ternura las lágrimas, me dice que me quiere una y otra vez, que no importa, que está aquí conmigo y que nunca más vamos a estar separados. La abrazo, con delicadeza, para no hacerle daño, pero también con firmeza, no quiero soltarla, me gustaría tenerla siempre entre mis brazos.

Siento su abrazo y a pesar de que me duele no me aparto ni me quejo. No quiero que se sienta culpable, ni que esté asustado por mí. Estoy aquí, con él, viva, entre sus brazos, no hay mejor lugar para estar pienso. Entierro mi cabeza en su pecho y nos quedamos así, pero tenemos que separarnos al oír la puerta. Nos miramos, Alexis ha llegado, es hora de tomar decisiones. Nos besamos por última vez y asentimos, después de decirnos algo a la vez.

-Te quiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Salgo de la habitación mientras que ella se queda en la cama. Es mejor así, prefiero hablar con Alexis yo primero, explicárselo todo, además Kate está desnuda, no quiero que mi hija tenga esa imagen en la cabeza, a mí me encanta, pero dudo mucho que mi pelirroja piense igual.

Ha sido una noche fantástica, nunca me lo había pasado tan bien. Voy a echar de menos a mis compañeros, a todos, pero aún así me alegro de que el instituto se haya terminado, por fin empieza mi vida de adulta, una vida que me asusta y me atrae por igual. Sonriendo me apoyo en la puerta con los tacones en la mano, me duelen los pies, no lo notaba mientras que bailaba, pero ahora no hay quien lo aguante. Dejo los zapatos en el suelo y me fijo en la mesa, hay un precioso ramo de rosas blancas en el centro. Me acerco curiosa, huelen increíblemente bien, en un sobre pone mi nombre. Cuando lo abro una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y un par de lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos.

"Desde que naciste he soñado con verte con la toga de graduación. Ahora siento que mi niña ya es toda una mujer, pero espero que aún tenga algún tiempo para jugar con su padre. Te quiero mi vida, siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas. Felicidades. Papá"

La veo leer la dedicatoria con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me acerco a ella y se me echa a los brazos, como cuando era pequeña y venía del colegio. Mi niña… siento que me he hecho viejo y que la vida ha corrido demasiado deprisa, no entiendo como esa preciosa mujer que llora y sonríe al mismo tiempo es el bebé que un día me colocaron en los brazos. Alexis se separa un poco y se limpia las lágrimas, la cojo de la mano y la llevo hasta la cocina, donde su desayuno también está preparado. Me siento a su lado y la oigo hablar, me cuenta lo mucho que se ha divertido, que está emocionada por esa etapa que ha finalizado y esa etapa que empieza, que está deseando conocer a sus compañeros de la Universidad pero que va a echar de menos a los del instituto, que le duelen los pies… mientras que habla saborea las tortitas con fresa, las mismas que le preparo desde los dos años cuando hay algo que celebrar. Cuando termina me mira y me pregunta cómo he pasado yo la noche.

Ha estado muy callado escuchándome mientras que desayunaba, apenas ha hecho comentarios, supongo que se siente triste porque he crecido, pero sé que también está feliz y orgulloso, se lo notaba en la mirada. Pero ahora está pensando en otra cosa, parece que quiere contarme algo, me limpio el rastro de sirope de fresa y le cojo la mano, quiero saber que ha cambiado a mi padre, porque tiene un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

Me dice que se lo cuente, que es mi hija y puedo contarle cualquier cosa, me hace gracia esa frase, se supone que soy yo quien tiene que decirla, pero la relación entre Alexis y yo siempre ha sido así, papeles invertidos. Miro hacia mi habitación, donde Kate me espera y vuelvo a mirar a mi hija. Empiezo a hablar, se lo cuento todo, bueno, omito algunos detalles, detalles que ningún padre le contaría a su hija, pero le hablo de cómo vino a pedirme perdón, de lo feliz que soy, de lo que siento por ella y lo que siente por mí…

No me lo creo, aún no me lo puedo creer. No sé qué pensar, adoro a mi padre y quiero que sea feliz, me encanta ese brillo que tiene en la mirada, sé que ha recuperado la ilusión, pero tengo miedo por él. Mi madre le hizo daño, él nunca lo dice y las pocas veces que viene le sonríe y se acuesta con ella… pero le hizo daño, yo lo sé, mi abuela lo sabe, mi madre lo sabe… Gina parecía la indicada, pero solo parecían marido y mujer en la calle, en casa parecían un escritor y una editora, siempre estaban igual, que sí tiene que escribir más rápido, que si no me presiones porque me bloqueo… hasta que un día decidieron terminar el matrimonio de forma oficial. Y luego… luego apareció ella, Kate Beckett, una inspectora de policía que embrujó a mi padre desde el primer día. Me encantaba oírle hablar de ella, de cómo iba a meterse en su vida y convertirla en su musa, de lo divertido que era jugar a ser policía. Yo era muy feliz viéndolo así, pero luego todo cambió… dispararon a Kate, yo estuve presente, mi abuela estuvo presente y mi padre… mi padre estaba a menos de un metro, justo al lado y quiso salvarla, aún tengo pesadillas en las que mi padre la aparta a tiempo y recibe él el disparo… y luego ella lo apartó durante tres meses, lo vi triste, hundido, se centró en el trabajo… pero ella volvió a buscarle y volvieron las risas y la alegría. Me daba miedo pensar que estar siempre con ella era un camino a la muerte, ya fuera por un disparo, por acabar en un congelador encerrado, o con una bomba a punto de estallar, pero él era feliz. Y ahora, después de que haya pasado un tiempo otra vez triste y deprimido, dolido porque ella le mintió me dice que es feliz, que ella por fin ha reaccionado, que le quiere y que él la quiere. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de que sufra otra vez, miedo de que estar cerca de ella lo ponga en peligro…

Observo como mi hija tiene una discusión consigo misma, espero pacientemente a que se decida a hablar. Mientras recojo las cosas y las guardo, necesito tener las manos ocupadas. Cuando termino cojo las ropas de Kate y las llevo hasta la habitación, ella me mira ansiosa. Le sonrió y la beso, tranquilizándola. –Está sorprendida, pensando, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Todo saldrá bien… necesito que Alexis me apoye, si ella cree que no soy digna de su padre no podré seguir con esto… debería darme igual lo que piense una adolescente, es mi vida, no la suya, pero ella conoce a Rick más que nadie, ella sabrá si soy buena para él. Él sale del baño con una pomada, me dice que me quite la camisa. Lentamente me aplica la crema en los moratones, con cuidado, para no hacerme daño. Siempre es así, siempre se preocupa de que no sufra, quiere protegerme, por eso me acompaña en todos los casos, aunque sean peligrosos, por eso me apartó cuando me dispararon, por eso me mintió, me quiere, y quiere cuidar de mí. Nunca he sido una mujer a la que le gusta que le mimen, pero me siento bien teniéndole así, curando mis cardenales, cardenales que no tendría si ayer lo hubiese escuchado, si no hubiera sido estúpida y hubiera pensado en él y no en mí y mi venganza… Me llama y lo miro, parece preocupado, acercó mis labios a los suyos y lo beso suavemente, quiero que sepa que por mí todo está bien, que le quiero.

Espero que Alexis lo entienda, necesito que las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida se quieran, sé que Alexis ha pasado un año en el que su relación con Kate se ha resentido bastante, lo entiendo, todo lo que ha pasado la asusta, es normal, pero espero que guarde su miedo y su rencor y recuerde la relación que tenían antes, esa en la que ella le pedía permiso para trabajar en comisaría unos días o en la que la llamaba para consultarle sobre sus estudios. Miro a Kate, que ahora parece más tranquila, después de haber estado unos minutos meditando. Ella se incorpora y sonriéndome empieza vestirse, aprovecho para llevar la crema al botiquín y lavarme las manos, cuando regreso ya está lista. Tomo su rostro y la beso con pasión, en esos momentos quiero que sepa que la quiero, me responde con la misma intensidad hasta que nos quedamos sin aire. -¿Estás lista?

Estoy lista, lista para enfrentarme a Alexis y pedirle perdón por haber hecho sufrir a su padre, pero también lista para decirle que quiero a Rick y que no puedo vivir sin él.

Vienen cogidos de la mano, ella parece nerviosa, mi padre está tranquilo. Beckett se sienta frente a mí y mi padre se queda de pie, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, mirándonos a ambas. -¿Le quieres?-Es una pregunta sencilla y quiero que sea sincera, quiero que me la responda. -Sí.-No veo la menor duda en sus ojos ni tampoco en sus labios. Asiento con la cabeza, mi padre le sonríe cariñosamente. –No le hagas sufrir, no te lo perdonaré jamás.-Espero también que me responda a esto, papá ahora me mira un poco preocupado, pero ella no parpadea. –No quiero hacerle sufrir, por una vez en mi vida voy a pensar en la persona a la que quiero y no en mí. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerle feliz. Créeme Alexis, ambas queremos lo mismo. –Clavo mis ojos azules en los suyos, avellana o verdes, no lo sé, jamás he podido distinguirlo, nos miramos durante unos segundos. Ambas notamos el nerviosismo del hombre al que queremos. Al final retiro la mirada y sonrío, con sinceridad. –Espero que seáis muy felices.

Genial, tengo su aprobación, me ha aceptado, ha entendido que quiero a su padre y que quiero hacerle feliz. Nos sonreímos durante un rato, Castle nos coge de la mano y pasa la mirada de una a la otra, feliz. Alexis se levanta y bosteza. –Estoy muerta, necesito dormir, ¿me despertáis para almorzar?

Asiento con la mirada y la despido con un beso en la mejilla, Kate hace lo mismo. Cuando estoy seguro de que ya no puede vernos la tomo de la cintura y la beso alegremente. –¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

Parece un niño, me contagia su alegría, es perfecto para mí. Nos sentamos en el sofá y no nos movemos de allí en toda la mañana. Nos besamos, me acaricia, le acaricio, me hace cosquillas, hablamos sobre mil cosas, pero todavía hay algo que tengo que decirle, debo decirle que he renunciado.


	4. Chapter 4

Me siento solo…Jenny me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que todo se arreglará, que hice lo que debía… pero no me lo creo… no van a perdonarme… ella es orgullosa, pero le salvé la vida y no me arrepiento de eso, al fin y al cabo… si una persona te odia es porque sigue viva, me alegro por ello, es como una hermana, no podría perderla, no después de haber pasado tantos momentos, pero ahora parece como si nada importara… no me atrevo a llamarla, ha dejado el puesto, no solo eso… Gates me ha nombrado inspector y no he podido rechazarlo, la dama de hierro no te la da la oportunidad de decir que no… esperaré a que pasen unos días, mientras que reúno el valor para llamarla, no voy a pedirle disculpas, eso no, pero le diré lo que siento, que me alegro de que esté viva, que rechazaré el puesto si ella quiere volver, que puede confiar en mí, pero pedirle perdón no, eso nunca, no puedo pedir perdón por librarla de una muerte horrible, Castle no le pidió perdón por salvarla en el funeral de Montgomery, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo? No, no voy a pedir perdón, no lo haré…

Estoy en el sofá con la cabeza sobre su regazo, con los ojos cerrados. Él me acaricia el pelo y me deja pensar, sabe que ayer fue un día duro, un día que lo cambió todo, aunque no sepa nada sobre la renuncia, ni sobre la suspensión de Esposito, tampoco sabe lo que ha pasado con Ryan, ni yo misma lo sé. No puedo odiarlo, es mi amigo, me ha salvado la vida, gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí, entre los brazos de mi escritor. Pero no me atrevo a llamarlo, no sé cómo reaccionará, supongo que seguirá enfadado por no haberle escuchado, por haber dimitido sin despedirme siquiera, por haber provocado una discusión con Esposito… es como un hermano, quiero recuperarle, ahora tengo al hombre de mi vida, pero quiero a mis hermanos. Sé que con Esposito no hay problema, esta mañana me mandó un mensaje, corto, sencillo, "Estoy contigo, decidas lo que decidas" es mi otro hermano, fiel, leal, incondicional, siempre ha sido así para nosotros tres, si uno tenía un problema los otros le seguíamos sin pensarlo, si uno necesitaba ayuda, no hacía falta preguntar por qué. Pero ahora todo es diferente, ellos no se hablan y yo no me atrevo a hablar con Ryan…

Mi hermano… si lo de Beckett me duele lo de Esposito es demasiado. Siempre hemos sido compañeros, luego fuimos amigos, ahora somos hermanos, o mejor dicho, éramos. Le he llamado varias veces, pero no me coge el teléfono, no lo dejar sonar, simplemente me cuelga. No me deja explicarme, estoy harto, he salvado a mi hermana, ¿tan difícil es que lo entienda? Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estaríamos llevando el féretro de Beckett como en su día llevamos el de Montgomery. Pero no, no lo entiende y eso es lo único que me duele, que les traicioné para ayudarlos. Jenny interrumpe mis pensamientos, dice que le apetece una ducha juntos, que me ayudará a relajarme. No me apetece levantarme de esta cama pero no quiero preocuparla, así que la sigo. Ella misma me desnuda y me sonríe, me besa, me acaricia. -Todo saldrá bien. –No me lo creo, pero asiento y entro en la ducha, donde nos enjabonamos mutuamente, y allí, durante un rato me olvido de todo, mientras que hacemos el amor.

Me siento traicionado, frustrado, furioso y culpable… se supone que somos amigos, que somos compañeros, hermanos, él sabía que hablar con ella sería un castigo para Beckett, pero le dio igual, se lo contó todo, es un imbécil, un maldito imbécil… y un amigo. Le ha salvado la vida a mi hermana, me han suspendido por ello, lo sé, pero ella está viva. Estoy preocupado por ella, no sé qué va a hacer a partir de ahora, le he mandado un mensaje y me ha respondido con un escueto "Gracias, hermano". No quiero llamarla hoy, no sé cómo se sentirá, pero conociéndola hoy no es día de hablar de lo de ayer, es día para reflexionar, pensar y tomar decisiones. Ryan tomó ayer una que lo ha cambiado todo, Beckett tras oír los insultos de la capitana también. ¿Qué se creerá esa bruja? Decirle que no se merece la placa… qué más quisiera ella tener la capacidad que tiene mi compañera para honrar a las víctimas. Pero ahora eso da igual, ella ha dimitido y él se ha quedado con su puesto… El inspector Kevin Ryan… me hace gracia solo de pensarlo, no ha tardado ni un minuto en quedarse con su puesto, es increíble… pero sigo sin poder odiarlo, por mucho que quiera odiarle por esta traición no puedo, le ha salvado la vida. Mi móvil está sonando, es Lanie, no me apetece hablar con nadie, pero si no lo cojo se presentará aquí.

Mañana llamaré a mi amiga, hoy voy a darle tiempo para pensar y relajarse, pero Javi no se escapa. No, con ese sí que voy a hablar muy seriamente, menuda soy yo. Más le vale que me coja el móvil, total, si no lo hace me bajo del coche y le digo a su portero que me abra. Pero parece que no será necesario, me lo ha cogido. No tardo ni unos segundos en empezar a gritarle, que sí en que estabas pensando, que podrían haberos matado, qué llames a Ryan y habléis... pero tengo que parar cuando escucho un sollozo. Se me rompe el corazón, soy una bruta, tengo que aprender a tener más delicadeza. -¿Quieres que vaya?- Me responde con un simple por favor. En dos minutos estoy en su puerta, cuando me abre se me cae el alma a los pies, tiene una botella de vodka en la mano y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Javi es un tipo duro, no es de los que lloran, tiene que está realmente hundido. Le quito la botella y la dejo en el mueble situado al lado de la puerta y luego lo abrazo, tranquilizándole. Luego habrá tiempo para hablar e intentar que entre en razón, ahora solo quiero consolarlo, al fin y al cabo, es mi mejor amigo.

He decidido que más tarde hablaré con Ryan, tengo que hacerlo, aunque esté enfadado, tengo que darle las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Pero ahora tengo otra cosa que hacer, me incorporo y le miro a los ojos, él me sonríe. Me siento sobre su regazo y le echo los brazos al cuello, besándolo, quiero jugar con su boca antes de empezar a hablar, han sido muchos años deseándolo y ahora no podemos parar, él parece tan dispuesto como yo.

Ha estado muy callada durante un buen rato, sé que está preocupada por algo, pero espero pacientemente, me lo va a contar, lo sé y no tengo prisa. Mientras me distraigo con sus labios, me encantan, están hinchados por nuestra anterior noche y por todos los besos que nos hemos dado durante toda la mañana. Mi respiración empieza a acelerarse y ella lo nota porque se separa y suspira. –Rick tengo que decirte algo. –Asiento con la cabeza, esperando, aunque en esos momentos no puedo prestar mucha atención, mi sangre no está concentrada precisamente en el cerebro. Ella lo nota y se ríe. –Si prefieres que te lo cuente luego…-Niego con la cabeza, aunque cierta parte de mi cuerpo protesta. –Parece importante, cuéntamelo, luego seguimos con esto.

Está excitado, muy excitado, no solo lo veo, sino que puedo notarlo, pero aún así prefiere esperar y oír lo que tengo que decir. Definitivamente me ha tocado la lotería con este hombre. No sé como decírselo, despacio o de una vez, al final me decido por lo segundo. –Rick, he dimitido.

Me quedo sorprendido, no me lo creo, pero no parece mentir. Intento hablar pero no sé qué decir, prefiero que se explique y lo hace. Me cuenta que Gates los suspendió a ella y a Esposito, que le dijo que no era digna de llevar la placa, que se la pidió junto a su arma, y que en ese momento, cuando la sacó y la acarició se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir trabajando en ese edificio, que renunció. –Ya ves, vas a tener que buscarte otra musa. –La abrazo y la beso en el pelo.

Me pregunta si estoy bien, si me arrepiento. Le digo que no, al menos no hoy, que ahora que quiero ser feliz no puedo estar ligada a un trabajo que me recuerda día tras día el caso de mi madre. Él no dice nada, solo me abraza y me acaricia, es comprensivo y por eso precisamente le quiero tanto, por eso y por otras mil cosas más.


	5. Chapter 5

El día ha sido agradable, el almuerzo con Alexis ameno y divertido, he quedado con ella para comprar ropa nueva y materiales para la universidad. Alexis es sorprendente, aún le queda todo el verano por delante, pero está deseando que empiece el nuevo curso, supongo que es normal, al fin y al cabo, todos tuvimos esa curiosidad de saber cómo sería la vida universitaria, aunque a mí esa vida me duró poco, demasiado poco... Ahora estamos en mi casa, necesitaba una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, Rick me ha acompañado, ha insistido. Sonriendo, decido que no tengo porque vestirme, no aún. Me envuelvo en una suave toalla y me dirijo al sofá, dónde él me está esperando, hojeando un libro mientras me espera. Lo llamo con una voz suave y sugerente, él levanta la cabeza y me mira.

Quisiera decirle algo, pero me he quedado mudo, esa toalla apenas tapa su cuerpo, varias gotas de agua corren por sus piernas, sus hombros y su rostro, tiene el pelo mojado, como la noche anterior, está preciosa. Esto de ver a Kate mojada me está empezando a afectar. Ella se acerca a mí lentamente, sonriendo, provocativa, se muerde el labio inferior con ese gesto que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, se queda a unos centímetros, de pie, mirándome y sus manos van al nudo de la toalla, seguidas por mis ojos. Sin dejar de mirarme deja caer la toalla lentamente, sin la menor vergüenza, enseñando su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo. En ese momento no puedo pensar, ni razonar, ni siquiera hablar, toda mi sangre ha bajado hasta el sur.

He conseguido que se calme, ahora está más tranquilo, pero sé que sigue hundido. Odio verle así, puede que ya no estemos juntos, pero sigue siendo muy importante para mí, durante varios meses ha sido el hombre de mi vida. Su cabeza está enterrada en mi hombro, ninguno hablamos, acaricio su pelo, mientras que él comienza a respirar con normalidad, sus lágrimas me han conmovido, nunca jamás lo había visto así. Despacio se incorpora y me mira, le sonrío con ternura, me alegro de que esté mejor, lo peor ya ha pasado. -Gracias.-Me dice, con una voz temblorosa. Asiento con la cabeza, pero ahora él no mira mis ojos, sino que está muy centrado en mis labios. -Javi...-Levanta la mirada, nuestros ojos se miran durante un segundo y encienden una chispa, una peligrosa chispa. Me toma por la nuca y me acerca a él, su aliento a vodka se mezcla con el mío, puedo sentir su necesidad y su deseo y sé que él puede sentir el mío.

El momento de debilidad ha pasado, ella ha estado conmigo, sé que lo nuestro no salió bien, pero sigo necesitándola, es mi mejor amiga, no sé si la quiero como la quería antes, ni si ella siente lo mismo, pero el deseo se nota en el ambiente. No lo soporto más y la beso, con desesperación, me lengua entra en su boca sin permiso y ella no se aparta, sino que me deja explorar y profundizar el beso, que ella responde con la misma intensidad, siento sus manos aferrándose a mi pelo, vamos a quedarnos sin aire, pero nos da igual, en ese momento no necesitamos aire, solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

He conseguido llamar su atención, estoy ahí delante de él, completamente desnuda y todavía mojada y no puede parar de mirarme. Me agacho, colocándome entre sus piernas y lo acaricio suavemente, por encima de su pantalón. Suelta un gemido que me excita aún más y mis manos van a su camiseta. Se la quito con su ayuda y luego sin dejar de mirarle sensualmente desabrocho muy despacio su pantalón. Pero está impaciente, muy impaciente, esta mañana lo dejamos a medias y ahora mismo no está para delicadezas. Se incorpora un poco para poder quitarse la ropa y se la quita torpemente, estando a punto de tropezar. No puedo evitar reírme, él me mira con falsa indignación y luego me toma de la mano, obligándome a sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo. Estamos los dos desnudos, excitados, sus manos están en mis nalgas, las acaricia, las aprieta, haciéndome gemir.

Tenerla así es demasiado para mí, no puedo esperar más y ni siquiera la he besado. Tomo su rostro con una de mis manos, manteniendo la otra donde estaba y la atraigo, besándola con pasión, desesperación, lujuria. Su lengua juega con la mía, se enredan, exploran, se divierten y provocan mil gemidos. Oírla es un regalo, un maravilloso regalo que hace que me endurezca aún más, si es que es posible. Mi boca se traslada y besa su cuello, hasta escucharla jadear, luego sus pechos, primero uno, luego el otro, ella gime aún más fuerte, más desesperada. Me acaricia y me dirige hacia su interior, pero en ese momento paro y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos. -Te quiero Kate.

Estoy en su habitación, sobre él, desnuda. Durante el corto camino nos hemos quitado toda la ropa, no queremos perder el tiempo. Javi sigue acariciándome, mientras que yo recorro todo su torso con mis labios y mis manos. Sus caricias me están volviendo loca, ya no recordaba lo bueno que era el sexo con él, sigue siento estupendo, estoy deseando sentirlo dentro, aunque sea solo para descargar la rabia que los dos sentimos.

No puedo más, la necesito. Con un movimiento ágil pero cuidadoso me coloco sobre ella y mirándola a los ojos la penetro, haciéndola gritar. Su piel me rodea y me aprieta y sus manos están en mis nalgas, acompañando mis movimientos. Sin dejar de moverme busco su boca y volvemos a besarnos, ahora más despacio. Su cuerpo está ardiendo y el mío también. Sigo moviéndome, todo lo rápido que puedo, mientras que ella grita y me clava las uñas, sé que me va a dejar marcas pero me da lo mismo. Mis labios buscan sus pechos, mis manos la acarician y sigo dentro de ella con fuerza y rapidez, sabiendo lo que tengo que hacer para volverla loca. Siento que está a punto y me alegro, porque yo tampoco puedo aguantar más. Un último movimiento, más rápido y profundo que todos los demás hacen que tiemble y que cierre los ojos con fuerza, mientras que su interior me aprieta hasta la tortura. Me dejo llevar y siento como me libero de toda presión y preocupación, gritando su nombre.

Al oírle le sonrío, enternecida y lo beso lentamente, mientras que despacio lo entierro en mi interior. Ambos gemimos de placer, la sensación es maravillosa. Le acaricio sin dejar de besarlo y empiezo a moverme, despacio. Sus manos dejan mi rostro para ir a mi cadera, a ayudarme con mis movimientos. Siento un agradable cosquilleo cuando las siento ahí, cada caricia o cada beso de Rick me encanta, y esta no es la excepción. Cabalgo ahora un poco más rápido, llevando mis manos a su pelo, enredando mis dedos en él, mientras que se entretiene con uno de mis pechos, besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, en definitiva, volviéndome loca. Hace muchísimo calor y empiezo a notar esa increíble sensación que solo él consigue que sea tan intensa. Quiero que lo disfrute tanto como yo así que me aferro a su espalda y empiezo a moverme cada vez más deprisa.

Mi diosa me está llevando a la locura, sé que no aguantaré mucho más ni ella tampoco. Mis manos siguen ayudándola con su ritmo, mientras que mi boca se entretiene con el resto del cuerpo, sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, da igual, toda ella es puro erotismo y disfruto besándola en cualquier parte. Sus gemidos son cada vez más histéricos, apasionados, placenteros y sé lo que tengo que hacer. Una de mis manos se queda en su cadera y la otra se interpone entre ambos cuerpos, acariciándola ahí justo donde más lo necesita. De repente echa la cabeza hacia atrás y tiembla, gritando enloquecida. Mi cuerpo no tarda en seguirla y en esa casa solo se oye el sonido de nuestros gritos y después nuestra respiración, acelerada, jadeante, inquieta. Kate se deja caer completamente agotada y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro abrazándome. La beso en el pelo y la rodeo con mis brazos, evitando cualquier moratón, esperando a que se calme.

Está profundamente dormida sobre mi pecho, ha sido increíble, en esos momentos me doy cuenta de una realidad que hasta entonces no había visto. No ha sido rabia, ni furia, ni necesidad... no, nada de eso, ahora que la veo dormir desnuda en mi cama y con la mirada tranquila me doy cuenta de que esto ha sido un acto de amor. La quiero, esa es la única verdad y quiero recuperarla.

Kate se separa un poco de mi y me sonríe, acercando sus hinchados labios a los míos para besarlos, pero antes de juntarlos me contesta. -Te quiero Rick.


	6. Chapter 6

Nos hemos quedado dormidos en el sofá, yo sobre él, que sigue dormido. Debería despertarlo, es tarde, pero no quiero, prefiero seguir mirándolo, admirarlo. Es atractivo, siempre lo he pensado pero ahora lo reafirmo, es muy atractivo y ahora que está dormido parece un niño. No puedo evitar tomarme la libertad de acariciarlo, suavemente, para que no se despierte. Mis dedos acarician su nariz, su mejilla, su pelo, sus labios... suspira entre sueños. Sé que está cansado, así que con cuidado me levanto y cojo mi móvil para llamar a Alexis. Le digo que su padre se va a quedar a dormir aquí y ella me dice que mejor, que así puede ir a ver a James sin tener que darle explicaciones. Sonrío cuando cuelgo, su padre no está muy contento con la idea de otro novio, pero tampoco puede decir nada, ella ya no es una niña. Además que sea un amigo de la infancia suma puntos, aunque conociendo a Rick como lo conozco nada suma puntos para los novios de su hija. Me vuelvo, se ha incorporado, está despierto, le sonrío y me acomodo en sus brazos, besándolo.

-Vaya, si esa es tu manera de saludarme cada vez que me despierte espero poder despertar contigo todos los días. -Ella me mira y se ríe, echándome los brazos al cuello. -Llévame a cenar. -La miro sorprendido. Se vuelve a reír. -¿Qué?, llevo queriendo tener una cita contigo desde hace siglos, así que hazlo, invítame a cenar.-Asiento alegremente, acaba de reconocer que quiere tener una cita conmigo y desde hace tiempo.-Bueno, dime, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve? -Niega con la cabeza. -De eso nada, lo siento pero vas a tener que sorprenderme, quiero una cita de verdad. -Una cita de verdad, donde la sorprenda, la dejo con cuidado en el sofá y me levanto, ella me mira confundida. -¿A dónde vas? -Me empiezo a vestir con rapidez y luego le doy un beso. -A preparar nuestra primera cita, te paso a buscar dentro de hora y media.

Hora y media... si en hora y media es capaz de preparar algo que realmente merezca la pena es que desde luego es el hombre perfecto. Me sonríe una vez más y se marcha. Mirando aun la puerta siento que se me está quedando una sonrisilla idiota, pero me da igual. Soy feliz, muy feliz, estoy exultante. Y voy a empezar a compartir esa felicidad, empezando por el otro hombre de mi vida. -¿Papá?, hola, ¿puedes hablar?-Hablo con mi padre durante cerca de media hora, cuando cuelgo no puedo dejar de sonreír. Está encantado, me ha dicho que ya era hora y que se alegra de que haya decidido vivir para ser feliz. Miro mi reloj, aun puedo hablar con alguien, pero no sé si llamar a Lanie o a Ryan. Al final me decido por lo segundo, se como es Lanie, querrá detalles sobre todo lo de ayer, sobre como es Rick en la cama o sobre cómo me siento y ahora no tengo tiempo, la llamare mañana y la invitare a comer con nosotros, si voy a tener que contarle detalles Rick va a tener ayudarme. Llamo a Ryan y espero pacientemente, rezando para que me lo coja.

-¿Beckett?-Contesto sorprendido, esperando a que responda, me asombra que me haya llamado ella, pensaba llamarla yo. -Hola...Ryan...yo...

-Beckett... yo...

-Lo siento. -Decimos a la vez. Ambos nos reímos aliviados. -¿Estás bien?-Me dice que si, que no me preocupe, que quedemos un día de estos para hablar porque ahora tiene prisa y la noto rara, pero no parece mentir, realmente parece feliz. -Beckett... si necesitas algo, puedo hablar con Gates si quieres...

-¡No!-Lo último que quiero es hablar con Gates o que alguien hable con ella por mí. -De verdad Ryan todo está bien, no te preocupes, ahora mismo necesito pensar sobre mi futuro en la 12...escucha hablamos otro día ¿vale?, un beso y muchas gracias por salvarme la vida. Y Ryan... no te preocupes por Esposito, todo saldrá bien créeme.-Cuelgo y rápidamente voy a la ducha y luego me dirijo a mi armario, no sé que tiene pensado Rick pero quiero ponerme guapa para él así que me pongo un vestido rojo corto y escotado, sencillo pero sexy y lo acompaño con unos de mis impresionantes tacones. Me peino con rapidez, dejándome el pelo suelto y me maquillo con naturalidad aunque me pongo un bonito pintalabios rojo a juego con el vestido, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que resalte mis labios, quiero que se fije en ellos. Unos finos pendientes terminan mi aspecto. Me miro al espejo satisfecha y justo cuando oigo el timbre me echo unas gotas de mi perfume de cerezas. Le abro.

-Ho...-Me ha dejado mudo, para variar. Pero esta sencillamente espectacular. Ella me mira durante unos segundos pero al ver que sigo sin reaccionar murmura. -Si no voy apropiada puedo cambiarm...-Me apresuro a cortarla. -Estás espectacular, perdona, pero me he quedado mudo. -Ella se sonroja y se acerca para darme un corto beso, beso que yo alargo durante unos segundos. -¿Nos vamos?-La tomo de la mano y nos vamos, mi ferrari espera en la puerta, saco las llaves y se las doy. -Puedes conducir siempre y cuando sigas las indicaciones del GPS, ¿vale?

Asiento emocionada, me encanta ese coche y solo le he conducido una vez. -Gracias Rick. -Le doy un beso antes de coger las llaves y me monto en el asiento del conductor, espero a que el haga lo mismo a mi lado y luego empiezo a conducir, siguiendo atentamente las instrucciones del GPS. Cuando la vocecita dice que es el Fin del Trayecto miro alrededor y luego lo miro a él. -Rick esta es la zona más cara de la ciudad...

-Ventajas de ser millonario, vamos baja. -Salgo del coche y le tiendo mi mano, que ella acepta nerviosa. La llevo por las calles entre lujosos restaurantes y carísimos hoteles y nos paramos en frente de un hotel que llama la atención precisamente por ser el más sencillo de todos. -¿Entramos? -Ella sonríe y asiente, ahora mucho más relajada.

El interior del hotel es precioso, elegante, me encanta. Nos guían hasta el restaurante, decorado con sencillez y nos llevan a una mesa apartada del resto. Rick acerca mi silla a la mesa y luego se sienta enfrente de mí. -Esto es precioso, me encanta Rick. No me lo esperaba.

-Cuando has visto la calle has creído que te llevaría al hotel más caro ¿verdad? -Ella me mira un poco avergonzada, es adorable. -Te conozco preciosa, se que te gustan las cosas elegantes y con gusto, pero sencillas, este es uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad sin necesidad de ser el más llamativo, la comida es deliciosa y el trato con la gente estupendo, por eso sabia que te iba a encantar, es perfecto para ti. -Kate se ha sonrojado cuando la he llamado preciosa, me he dado cuenta, pero ahora me mira con algo de ternura en el rostro. -Gracias.

-Siempre. -Me contesta. Rick tiene razón, la comida esta deliciosa, especializada en comida italiana y en carnes a la brasa. El vino es estupendo y me tomo varias copas, empiezo a sentirme acalorada. El sonríe.-¿Qué te parece si subimos a la habitación y pedimos allí el postre?-Me parece una maravillosa idea, así que me levanto y le tomo de la mano, guiándolo. En la recepción nos dan la llave, situada en la planta más alta, es una suite. Dentro del ascensor el calor se nota en el ambiente, estoy deseando besarle, pero quiero llegar a la habitación, dos ancianos han subido con nosotros y no quiero armar un espectáculo. En cuanto llegamos a la planta camino con rapidez por el pasillo e intento abrir la puerta, pero Rick aprovecha que ya no nos ven y empieza a besarme en el cuello, distrayéndome. -Rick...mmmmm...para...

-¿Acaso no te gusta? -Sé muy bien que si le gusta, le encanta, ella suspira. -Por favor... deja que abra la puerta...-Le quito la tarjeta de la mano y abro, caminado con ella, empiezo a besarla apasionadamente y ella me responde con la misma intensidad. Caminamos hasta la cama y la tumbo sobre la cama, pero ella se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza, divertida, poniéndose lejos de mi alcance. La miro sorprendido y me quito la camisa, hace mucho calor. -Kate... ven aquí.

Sonrió, esta tan excitado... me encanta verlo así, me siento poderosa, niego con la cabeza, y voy hasta una mesita que hay enfrente de la pared donde en una cubitera hay una botella de champán al lado de dos copas. Me giro y sonrió traviesamente. -¿Qué prefieres, champán o hielo?

Trago saliva incapaz de contestar. Me quito el pantalón para que deje de torturarme, ella sonríe, ha dejado la botella en la mesita y viene con la cubitera, que deja al lado de la cama. Se quita el vestido quedándose en un increíble conjunto de lencería, también rojo y se coloca sobre mí. -Dime Rick, ¿quieres que te enseñe mi truco de los cubitos de hielo?-He estado a punto de tener un orgasmo solo con esa frase, respiro lentamente, necesito calmarme, lo último que quiero es que esto acabe antes de empezar, como si fuera un adolescente. -Rick...-Ronronea sobre mi cuello, provocándome un jadeo.-Rick... ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que he soñado contigo?, soñado con que me hacías el amor, con estar desnuda sobre ti, con enseñarte algunos de mis más íntimos secretos...-Es una tortura, una dulce, agradable y cruel tortura. Si continua así no voy a poder hacer nada. Ella me mira y sonríe. -Vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿vale Ricky? -Asiento con la boca cabeza, incapaz de hablar. -Es muy fácil, yo hago unas cositas contigo y tú me dices si te gusta o no, pero sin hablar, demuéstramelo.

-¿Como... te lo... demuestro? -Sonrío, se que este juego le va a gustar mucho. -Pues no se... seguro que se te ocurrirá algo... y si me lo demuestras bien... te enseñaré mi truco con el hielo... ¿qué te parece? -El asiente con la cabeza y me quito el sujetador para empezar a jugar. Me agacho y empiezo a besar lentamente su cuello, primero despacio, luego rápido, con la lengua, con los labios, con los dientes, quiero volverlo loco, mi boca trabaja con rapidez mientras que mis manos acarician su torso y bajan lentamente, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa interior. El suelta un gemido, más parecido a un gruñido, animal. Levanto la cabeza y le sonrío. Rick me mira fijamente durante un segundo y luego me besa con furia, desesperación, pasión, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire. Nuestros pechos suben y bajan sin control, ese beso ha sido impresionante. Sonrío. -Muy bien... veo que has entendido el juego...

Me está volviendo loco, ella me empuja con ambas manos para que vuelva a tumbarme y sonriendo baja hasta mi ropa interior, empieza a acariciarme por dentro de la tela, sin quitármela, haciendo que tenga que sujetarme con fuerza a las sabanas. Ella para y sonríe, esperando mi respuesta. La atraigo y muerdo con fuerza uno de sus pezones ya completamente endurecido. Kate grita de placer. -Kate... por favor... no aguantaré más...

Me acerco a su rostro y lo beso despacio, mordiendo sus labios, susurrando en su boca. -Es una lástima... quería jugar un ratito mas...pero te has ganado tu premio, ¿no? -Asiente con la cabeza repetidamente, ahora parece un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y vuelvo a hablarle. -Dime cuanto deseas esto.

-Mucho, mucho, muchísimo, por favor Kate, no me hagas esperar más. -No sé qué va a hacer, pero quiero saberlo, ¡ya! Ella se incorpora y nos quita a ambos la ropa interior, luego coloca la cubitera a nuestro lado, cerca de nuestro alcance. Me mira sensualmente y coge uno de los cubitos de hielo. Lo pasa lentamente por sus labios, acelerando mi ritmo cardíaco. Acerca sus labios a los míos y empezamos a besarnos, disfrutando de un beso caliente y helado a la vez, hasta que el hielo se derrite. Kate vuelve a coger otro hielo y esta vez lo pasea por mi torso, con sus labios, por supuesto. Me está volviendo loco. El hielo se derrite rápidamente, estoy ardiendo así que no me sorprende. Kate me mira y coge otro hielo, sonríe, con una mirada diabólica. -Dime Rick, ¿quieres ver como hago desaparecer este hielo sin que se derrita? -¿Qué si quiero? ¿Qué si quiero? Asiento, preguntándome que va a hacer. Kate me enseña el hielo y acaricia la punta de mi pene con él, haciéndome gemir y retorcerme. Ella se coloca sobre mí y lentamente, con cuidado de que el hielo no se caiga me entierra dentro de ella, haciendo que vea las estrellas ante la sensación. Ella empieza a moverse, rápidamente, ambos sentimos el hielo, que se está fundiendo lentamente, duplicando el placer entre la mezcla excitante de calor y frío. Kate sigue apoyando sus manos en mi torso, cojo un hielo y lo acerco a sus pechos, la escucho gritar. El hielo ya se ha derretido, lo puedo notar, ambos lo podemos notar y yo ya no puedo más. Entre gritos, gemidos y suspiros nos dejamos llevar y acabamos abrazados, ella sobre mí. Cuando recupero las fuerzas la miro y sonrío acariciando su pelo. -Me ha encantado tu truco, cariño, pero yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti, mira a tu izquierda.

Hago lo que me dice y me quedo asombrada, las vistas desde el enorme ventanal de la habitación son espectaculares, maravillosas, estoy viendo toda la ciudad iluminada. Me vuelvo hacia él. -Rick... prométeme que esto será siempre así, que nos sorprenderemos todos los días.

-Te lo prometo mi amor, siempre. -Y nos quedamos dormidos, con el pensamiento de que el primer día de nuestras vidas ha sido único.


	7. Chapter 7

Estoy nerviosa, no sé por qué, pero lo estoy. No es la primera vez que hablo con Lanie de mi vida personal, hace nada hablamos sobre él y sobre lo que siento, pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Voy a decirle que estamos juntos, que lo quiero, que lo necesito. Solo lo he admitido delante de Alexis y fue fácil, espero que con Lanie sea igual.

La noto nerviosa y la entiendo. Hasta ahora siempre habíamos negado lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, no engañábamos a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestras parejas, pero lo negábamos. Ahora empezaremos a contarlo, somos felices, ella está viva y estamos juntos, nos queremos, no hay nada que ocultar. Kate ya se lo ha contado a su padre y yo hablaré con madre en cuanto vuelva de los Hamptons, aunque ella se huele algo, mi madre es vieja pero no tonta, me mataría si oyera esto último… hoy cuando la he llamado y ha notado mi alegría se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa, pero no le he dado detalles, prefiero decírselo cuando vuelva. El ruido de un cristal roto me distrae, Kate esta en el suelo, recogiendo los trozos de una copa rota, me agacho a su lado y la ayudo. –Lo siento…-Murmura. Cojo el cristal y lo dejo en la mesa, luego la atraigo hasta mi pecho, abrazándola, quiero que se calme. –Todo saldrá bien, es Lanie, conociéndola, nos dará un abrazo y luego querrá detalles. –Me sonríe agradecida y me da un corto beso en los labios. –Detalles que yo no pienso darle.

-Siempre puedes comentarle lo bueno que soy en la cama, para que se quede contenta. –Me rio y le miro divertida.-No se Castle, entonces querrá un análisis completo, ya sabes, cuantas veces, posturas, tus medidas…-He vuelto a dejarle con la boca abierta, le doy otro beso y voy a la cocina a tirar la copa rota. Me apoyo en la encimera y sonrío para mí misma, claro que será fácil, es Lanie, mi querida y gran amiga Lanie, la conozco, todo va a salir bien, además el estará aquí, lo haremos juntos.

Terminamos de poner la mesa mientras que la esperamos. Kate parece mucho más tranquila, me sonríe, me regala un beso de vez en cuando. Está muy guapa con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta beige con un sugerente escote. Hoy no se ha puesto tacones, estamos en su casa y no tenemos previsto salir, lleva el pelo recogido en una bonita trenza lateral, que le sienta genial y despeja su cara, haciendo que resalte más sus increíbles ojos. Yo también voy cómodo, unos vaqueros y una camiseta granate, Kate me ha dicho que me sienta bien este look, mucho mejor que los trajes y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo, me veo más joven. Ya está todo listo, el pollo termina de hacerse en el horno y la salsa de naranja está preparada, el vino está abierto para que se airee, ella me acerca una copa que yo acepto encantado. Bebo un poco y luego saco una bolsita del bolsillo de mi pantalón, tendiéndosela. Ella me mira sorprendida. –Ábrelo. –La animo.

Cojo la bolsita de terciopelo y la abro, una preciosa "A" cae en mi mano. Es de oro y tiene un diminuto diamante en la zona inferior derecha, fina y elegante, me encanta. Lo miro sin poder mediar palabra. –Ya sé que el honor de estar colgado de tu cuello le corresponde al anillo de tu madre, pero he pensado que podría compartirlo con nuestro "Always". –Lo dice un poco nervioso, teme que me niegue. Sonriendo me quito la cadena de la que cuelga el anillo y la abro. La "A" se desliza hasta chocar con el anillo, hacen una combinación rara, pero para mí es perfecta. Mi padre en mi muñeca como cuando era pequeña y me llevaba de la mano y mi madre fallecida y Rick cerca de mi corazón, perfecto. Vuelvo a ponerme la cadena y le miro, pidiendo su opinión. –Estás preciosa.

-Te quiero. –Me responde, me siento aliviado, ese anillo es sagrado para ella y temía que se enfadara, pero no lo ha hecho, al contrario, parece muy feliz e ilusionada. Nos besamos con lentitud pero el timbre nos interrumpe. –Empieza el show. –Murmura. Me siento en el sofá y espero a que ella abra, Lanie entra como un torbellino.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así, Katherine Beckett? Están a punto de matarte, renuncias, no me llamas, ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Hola Castle. –Lo saluda distraídamente, como si no lo hubiera visto, sigue gritándome. -¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado?, creí que te había pasado algo o que habías cometido alguna tontería, he estado a punto de llamar a los hospit… ¿Castle?, ¿Qué haces tu aqu…? –Mi amiga para de hablar, lo mira, me mira y repite la acción varias veces, luego me vuelve a mirar a mí. -¿Tu y…?

-Sí. –Kate afirma. Lanie me mira a mí. -¿Juntos?

-Sí. –Ahora responde él. A mi amiga parece que le va a dar un infarto. –Ay madre, no me lo creo, no me lo puedo creer, ¡siiiiiiiiiii! ¡ya era hora!, ¡por fin gano la apuesta! –Lanie se abalanza sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, sin dejarme respirar. –Lanie me asfixio… -Me suelta y me sonríe, luego hace lo mismo con Rick.-No sabéis lo feliz que soy, quiero detalles, ahora, todos.

Nos pasamos las siguientes horas hablando con ella, explicándole todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, excepto los detalles íntimos. Luego hablamos sobre Ryan y Esposito, no mencionamos nada de la renuncia, Lanie y yo estamos de acuerdo en que Kate debe pensarlo y ser ella la que saque ese tema cuando esté lista. Mientras que le enseña mi regalo suena mi móvil, es Alexis, voy hacia la habitación para contestar.

-Bueno, entonces dime, ¿eres feliz? –Kate sonríe y asiente y yo la creo, parece realmente feliz y emocionada y no me extraña, después de todo lo ocurrido. Pero hay algo que no me han contado… sonrió cruelmente y espero a que vuelva a la mesa.

No quiero ni pensar que se le ha ocurrido a mi amiga, pero esa sonrisa no me gusta nada, tengo un Pepito Grillo que me dice que la eche de casa, pero la pobre lleva cuatro años esperando este momento, voy a ser buena y dejarla disfrutar, al fin y al cabo ella fue la que me animó a decirle a Rick lo que siento. Cuando él se acerca a nosotras le susurro:-No seas muy mala, por favor. –Una mirada diabólica es toda la respuesta que me da.

-Bueno, ahora que ya me habéis contado todos los detalles dulces y románticos, creo que me merezco los detalles subiditos de tono ¿no? –Miro a Kate, que niega con la cabeza, la forense espera. –Lo siento Lanie, eso es privado. –Sé muy bien que no se va a dar por vencida, en efecto… –Oh venga, solo unas preguntitas y luego me voy. –Ambos negamos con la cabeza. –Bueno, en ese caso me quedaré aquí el resto del día… es una pena, seguro que se os ocurre como pasar la tarde sin mí…

Suspiro, Lanie es un encanto pero cuando quiere puede resultar insoportable y sé que no va a parar hasta que cedamos, miro a Rick que se encoge de hombros y miro a mi amiga con odio y resignación. –Pregunta.

No me imaginaba que fueran tan fáciles, pero mejor, así no perdemos el tiempo, voy a vengarme, por culpa de estos dos he perdido mucho dinero en las apuestas y ahora lo van a pasar mal, aunque sea por un ratito. Ella parece querer matarme así que mejor empiezo con Castle. –Dime Castle, ¿es Kate mejor que todas tus rubias? –Kate escupe el vino que acaba de tomar, Castle la mira a ella y luego me mira a mí. –Kate es maravillosa en ese sentido, mejor que ninguna. –El tío sabe lo que hace, me vuelvo hacia mi amiga. -¿Medidas? –Ahora es Castle el que se atraganta, Kate me mira desafiante. –Grande y no pienso decirte nada más. –No me conformo con eso, torturo un poco más al escritor. -¿Más grande que la de Josh?-Castle a mi lado la mira fijamente, ella parece cabreada y tarda en contestar. –Sí. –Asiento y me giro de nuevo hacia Castle que sigue mirándola. -¡Enhorabuena Castle! –El escritor no me responde, parece enfadado, se que el juego ha terminado. –Bueno, yo me voy ya y hacer el favor de cambiar esas caras, sabéis que lo hago para picaros. Créeme Castle, nunca la había visto tan feliz con un hombre, espero que seáis muy felices.

Lanie me da un beso y me mira pidiéndome disculpas, pero le sonrío, no estoy enfadada con ella. La acompaña hasta la puerta y me arrodillo a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas. -¿Qué he dicho?-Rick se levanta y empieza a llevar platos a la cocina, suspiro, está enfadado. –Rick no te enfades, sabes de sobra como es Lanie. –No contesta, se sienta en el sofá y me mira. -¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contestar?

-Porque no sabía si mentir o decirle la verdad. –Ahora sí que estoy cabreado, me dirijo a la puerta pero ella me detiene. -¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿que eres el mejor dotado de todos los hombres con los que he estado?, no Rick, no voy a mentirte, he estado con muchos hombres, pero con ninguno he sentido ni la mitad que lo que he sentido entre tus brazos, tú me haces sentir única y para eso no necesitas ser el mejor dotado, y me alegro de que sea así.-La miro sin entender. –Vamos Rick, tengo dos cicatrices horribles, mi escote no llama mucho la atención comparado con el de tus conquistas, no soy rubia… -La tengo que besar para que deje de decir tonterías. –Eres perfecta, la mujer más sexy e increíble que haya conocido jamás, no lo dudes.

-Rick, para mi eres perfecto de verdad, perdóname si te he ofendido. –Lo miro avergonzada, él me besa y me acaricia. –Me da igual ser el mejor de tu lista, me conformo con el ser el último y el que te haga feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

Aún no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, si debí contenerme, pero lo hecho, hecho está... tengo su placa en mi mano, me pesa, pesa como un yunque, y siento que no lo estoy haciendo bien, que debería retractarme, pero no lo haré por supuesto, tengo que ganarme el respeto de mis hombres y no lo voy a conseguir si un día digo una cosa y otro día digo otra, además no la eché, solo la suspendí, ella se ha ido por propia voluntad, podría haber tenido los ovarios de aceptar el castigo, cumplirlo y dejarlo pasar, pero no, como siempre tenía que comportarse como una maldita cabezota, testaruda, terca, más terca que una mula. Renuncio... una sola palabra que lo cambia todo... y vuelvo a estar entre la espada y la pared, como lo estuve cuando me obligaron a dejar Asuntos Internos para poner orden en esta comisaría y como lo estuve cuando el alcalde me obligó a aceptar al escritor aquí... Asuntos Internos... hecho de menos a mis compañeros de allí, sobre todo a Emma. Ella no quería que me fuera, yo no quería irme, pero no me dieron otra opción. Y después de eso no hacíamos otra cosa que discutir y todo se acabó. Aún la echo de menos, la extraño en mi cama, sus manos, sus caricias... el otro día me llamó, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, pero se borró cuando me dijo que iba a casarse con otra... en esos momentos sentí que me mundo se iba a bajo, absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que han pasado meses sin vernos, pero no pude evitar echarme a llorar como una niña. Y el día después esto, esta traición por parte de mis hombres, de mi mejor inspectora... Pero a quien pretendo engañar... no son mis hombres, no hay ninguna relación de compañerismo, me tienen miedo, es la única verdad, me tienen miedo, no respeto, no confían en mí, jamás tendremos la relación que tenían con Montgomery, jamás, quizás por eso Beckett no me contó nada sobre él y no me dijo nada sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Me siento responsable, ella podría estar muerta, quizás si le hubiera dado mi apoyo todo habría salido de otra manera... esos pensamientos siguen en mi mente mientras que observo al inspector Ryan sentado en su escritorio, parece triste, se siente solo, no se ha quejado, pero odia su nuevo título, otro signo de que me temen, podría haberme dicho que no quiere el puesto, pero no se ha atrevido, me tiene miedo, como todos aquí...

Estoy tranquilamente entre sus brazos, viendo una película, bueno, en realidad la está viendo él, yo no puedo evitar pensar en la comisaría. No voy a admitirlo, pero me arrepiento de haber dimitido, ahora no sé que voy a hacer, mi vida personal ya tiene un camino y un final, Rick, pero mi vida profesional... no sé hacer otra cosa, de niña no quería ser policía, quería estudiar Derecho, como mi madre, seguir sus pasos, pero las cosas me llevaron hasta la Academia y luego hasta Mike Royce y después hasta la 12, Montgomery, Esposito, Ryan y por supuesto Rick. No puedo evitar reírme al pensar en la rabia que sentí cuando me lo encasquetaron y ahora no puedo vivir sin él. Rick me mira sorprendido, me pregunta de que me río, la película no es graciosa precisamente, niego con la cabeza y le beso, le digo que son cosas mías, que todo está bien. Cuando vuelve a centrarse en la película yo vuelvo a pensar en mi trabajo, mi pasión, mi amor profesional por así decirlo. Pienso en el primer caso, en la angustia de decírselo a la familia, en el miedo de no resolverlo y no conseguir justicia y después en la increíble satisfacción por atrapar al asesino y dejarlo entre rejas, esa sensación que se repite casi siempre, cuando se hace justicia. No ganamos, no se gana nada por mucho que encontremos al asesino, no hay victoria cuando han asesinado a alguien, cuando a una familia se lo han quitado todo, cuando has perdido a un ser querido, no ganas nada cuando el asesino es atrapado, no podrás obtener consuelo, pero vale la pena, porque aunque nosotros no ganemos la víctima sí, gana algo, justicia y todos la necesitamos, todos necesitamos esa justicia, aunque a veces sea ciega, sorda y muda. Me gusta mi trabajo y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo dejado, de haber dicho que no me importa, que no me arrepiento, es mentira, claro que me arrepiento, pero supongo que ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, tendré que buscar otro modo de llenar mi vida profesional, otro modo de sentirme útil, aunque sé muy bien que nada me va a dar la satisfacción de meter a asesinos en la cárcel, nada hará que me sienta mejor que traer un poco de justicia...


	9. Chapter 9

Hay llamadas que lo cambian todo, que cambian tu vida, tu estado de ánimo, cambian tu forma de ver el mundo. Lo que ayer era difícil ahora es fácil, lo que ayer parecía tan lejano hoy está alcance de tu mano, lo que ayer te parecía un sueño, hoy es una pesadilla. Aunque odio reconocerlo ya tengo mis años, y he recibido muchas llamadas de estas. La de la editorial que quería vender mis libros, la de Meredith diciéndome que había roto aguas, la de Alexis desde el colegio diciendo que la habían nombrado estudiante del año, la de mi madre avisándome de que se había quedado sin nada y ahora viviría conmigo... y algunas más recientes, una diciéndome que el amor de mi vida había despertado tras la operación y otra que no cogí, porque estaba enfadado, pero no importa, porque se presentó en mi casa, empapada, con arrepentimiento, y la perdoné, claro que la perdoné. Y luego nos entregamos el uno al otro, sin vergüenza, sin miedo, sin prisas. Esa fue nuestra primera noche y la tengo guardada en mi memoria, como tengo memorizado su cuerpo, cada lunar, ese tatuaje de una estrella justo encima de la nalga derecha que me vuelve loco, sus cicatrices, cada sonrisa, y por supuesto cada gesto, cada gemido, cada suspiro. Sí, estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ella, pero hay llamadas que lo cambian todo y ahora mismo no sé que va a ser de nosotros, no sé que decisión va a tomar y tengo miedo.

Estamos los cuatro en su despacho, sin saber decir que decir, sin atrevernos a hablar mientras que Gates pasa su mirada del uno al otro. No hace ni media hora que nos ha llamado y nos ha dicho que nos presentemos en comisaría sin pérdida de tiempo. La tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo, Esposito está de pie apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Ryan está sentado en una de las sillas situadas frente al escritorio de Gates. Yo estoy a su lado y Rick está detrás de mi, una mano apoyada en el respaldo del asiento, puedo notar su temor y su preocupación, me gustaría cogerle la mano y decirle que no se preocupe, pero nadie en comisaría sabe sobre nuestra relación y no es el momento de contarlo. Gates sigue mirándonos, sus mirada es penetrante, intimidaría a cualquiera, pero no a mí, ya no trabajo para ella, ya no voy a permitirle ningún reproche o voz más alta de la normal. Ryan se remueve a mi lado incomodo, no me extraña, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado. La capitana nos mira una vez más y luego empieza a hablar. Nos cuenta que un viejo amigo de Montgomery ha sido asesinado, tras haber sido torturado durante tres días, que ese viejo amigo es Smith, el mismo que me protegía a cambio de no hacer nada, la sombra en un aparcamiento de la que Rick me ha hablado. Pero no es eso lo que le preocupa a mi antigua jefa, no, ni es lo que preocupa a los chicos y a Rick. Lo que nos tiene a todos con el alma en vilo es otra cosa, algo peor, mucho peor. La casa de Smith ha sido destrozada y en la pared cuatro palabras lo han cambiado todo. "AHORA NADIE PODRÁ PROTEGERTE". Y todos sabemos para quien están dirigidas esas palabras y quien las ha escrito. Estoy asustada, me avergüenza decirlo, pero tengo miedo. Ahora que por fin tengo algo que le da autentico sentido a mi vida quieren quitármela. Siento como la mano de Castle apretando con furia el respaldo, sus dedos rozan mi espalda y me indican su rabia y su miedo. Ahora me da igual lo que piensen todos, tomo su mano y la aprieto con fuerza, quiero calmarlo, aunque sé que no será posible.

Ese gesto me llama la atención, pero ahora me da igual. Además no es algo que me tome por sorpresa, tendiendo en cuenta que todos en esta comisaría apostaban para ver cuando acabarían en la cama. Aunque ese gesto no es nada sexual, al contrario, está lleno de preocupación, de ternura, de amor, el mismo gesto que yo tenía a menudo con Emma... pero ahora eso no tiene la menor importancia, tengo que hacer algo que no les va a gustar lo más mínimo, pero quieran o no esta vez cumplirán mis órdenes.

Kate me va a odiar, pero por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Gates. Su idea no es mala, al contrario, es perfecta para tenerla a salvo y yo estaré con ella. Quizás si se lo vendo de otra manera acepte, aunque por la chispa de furia que veo en sus ojos lo dudo mucho. La cojo de la mano y le pido que se calme, le digo que hablemos a sola unos minutos y vamos a la sala de descanso.

No pienso hacerlo, ni hablar, me da igual lo que pueda pasarme, pero no voy a huir. Ya no quiero venganza, quiero vivir, pero huir no es vivir. Rick me mira a los ojos y empieza a hablar. -Kate, sé que está enfadada, pero por favor piénsalo, no es tan mala idea y solo será hasta que den con él. -No me ha convencido para nada, así que niego con la cabeza. -Lo siento Rick, he dejado el caso, pero no voy a huir, eso nunca.

Otra vez la misma Kate Beckett de siempre, desafiante, testaruda. Vuelvo a intentarlo. -Kate escucha, empieza el verano, yo mismo iba a proponerte un viaje romántico y esta es la mejor oportunidad. Míralo así, Gates quiere que vayamos a Europa a escondernos, pero no ha dicho donde. Es sencillo, alquilo una casa en alguna ciudad que tu elijas y nos quedamos allí todo el verano y puede que para cuando llegue septiembre todo haya acabado y podamos volver. Vamos Kate, serán unas vacaciones para los dos, con todo lo que ha pasado nos sentarán bien.

No sé que decir, la verdad es que la idea de pasar el verano con él no me parece tan mala, pero sigo sin querer huir, además, llevo años buscando respuestas y queriendo hacer justicia, dudo mucho que en un verano se resuelva todo. -¿Y qué haremos si en septiembre todo sigue igual? Rick, no puedo huir siempre. -Nos miramos durante unos segundos, su mirada cambia ahora, parece triste, cansado, es igual que la que tenía hace cuatro días cuando discutimos en mi casa. Me ruega. -Kate, por favor. -Esa mirada, esa tierna mirada de cachorrito abandonado que tanto amo, suspiro y asiento, quiero hacerle feliz, al menos quiero que pueda pasar un tiempo tranquilo, él también lo ha pasado muy mal, pero habrá condiciones. -Está bien cariño, lo haremos, pero tengo dos condiciones y no voy a ceder. -Él asiente. -La primera, en septiembre pase lo que pase volveremos. -Parece que quiere protestar pero acaba asintiendo a regañadientes. Antes de decirle mi segunda condición Gates entra en la sala. -No hay más tiempo, ¿aceptas sí o no? -Asiento con la cabeza, Gates sonríe satisfecha. -Muy bien, entonces, no hay nada más que hablar, ambos partirán para Europa mañana por la mañana, en un avión privado, nadie, me oyen, nadie sabrá a dónde van, lo decidirán hoy mismo entre los dos y mañana subiréis a ese avión que os llevará a dónde decidáis. De equipaje se llevarán ropa, un móvil especial que se os entregará mañana en el avión, sólo podéis llamar al número que vendrá en él, si queréis hablar con vuestras familias llamareis a ese número y cuando lo consideremos conveniente os devolveremos la llamada. Señor Castle, quiero que vaya con ella por el simple hecho de que es rico y puede mantenerla. Tendrán que alquilar una casa hoy misma a nombre de Nathan Fillion, le daremos un pasaporte y permiso de conducir falso y vivirá con esa identidad. Y usted se llamará Stana Katic. Nadie puede conocer su verdadera identidad, por eso hemos decidido Europa, allí no venden sus malditos libros. Por supuesto no puede usar su cuenta bancaria, por lo que nos encargaremos de pasar su dinero a otra a su nuevo nombre, podrá disponer de ella con total normalidad. Supongo que no es necesario decirles que tienen que pasar desapercibidos. ¿Lo han entendido?

He anotado mentalmente cada dato. Kate a mi lado asiente, no parece muy entusiasmada. Gates sale de nuevo y aprovecho. -Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí, piensa en nuestras vacaciones. -Ella me sonríe, sigue dudando, pero parece un poco más animada. -Por cierto, ¿cual es tu segunda condición? -Ahora sonríe mucho mas ilusionada. -Quiero una casa en Florencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Estoy viendo la Torre de Piza desde aquí, vamos a aterrizar, parece una maqueta, una maqueta perfecta. A mi lado él está dormido, he tenido que abrocharle yo misma el cinturón. Sonrío al verlo murmurar algo en sueños, algo muy parecido a mi nombre acompañado de un sí cielo, muévete, así… en otros tiempos me hubiera puesto roja o me hubiera burlado de él, pero ahora me encanta que esté soñando conmigo, esta noche intentaré que el sueño se haga realidad. Mientras que Rick se divierte todavía dormido no puedo evitar pensar en Nueva York y en nuestras familias, Alexis y Martha parecían tristes, le hemos tenido que contar todo corriendo a la mujer, hubiera preferido hacerlo con más tiempo, haber hablado con ella, pero las cosas son como son, aún así Martha me ha asegurado que está muy feliz y que se alegra mucho por nosotros. Mi padre está aliviado de que me haya cruzado el océano para protegerme, sé que tiene más miedo que nadie, él sabe lo que es sufrir por la muerte de un ser querido. Ambos sentimos ese dolor, pero si me pasara algo sería él el que sentiría de nuevo ese dolor, por eso me siento bien al hacer esto, no me protejo a mí misma, sino a la gente que me quiere, los que sufrirían si me hicieran daño. La voz del piloto me distrae, en cinco minutos estaremos pisando tierra italiana.

La miro y ella me sonríe, la tomo de la mano y abro la puerta de la preciosa casa que he alquilado. Tiene tres plantas, es muy grande para nosotros dos, pero la he elegido por las comodidades y sobre todo por el lugar, está justo en el centro, con preciosas vistas al puente Vecchio en la primera planta, donde está nuestra habitación y vistas a la catedral desde la terraza, situada en la última planta. En la primera planta hay también una biblioteca y un enorme baño con una espaciosa bañera con hidromasaje. La casa cuenta con otro baño abajo, una bonita cocina y un salón-comedor. Kate está maravillada, parece que he acertado. Mientras que ella curiosea llevo las maletas a la habitación y empiezo a ordenarlo todo. La casera ha dejado la nevera llena y todo lo necesario para el baño, así que hoy no tendremos que ir a comprar nada. Kate se acerca a mí y me besa desde atrás, ilusionada, parece que se le ha olvidado el verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí, y por mí, mucho mejor. –Tienes que subir a la terraza, es preciosa, las vistas son alucinantes. –Sonrío, me alegro mucho de haber acertado con la casa, la beso cariñosamente y le pido que me ayude a ordenar la ropa, así podremos salir a dar un paseo. En media hora todo está listo y guarda las llaves, su identidad falsa y la cámara de fotos en un bolso, me toma de la mano y nos vamos.

Esta ciudad es increíble, me he enamorado de ella, elegante, antigua, artística, romántica. Hemos dado una vuelta por aquí cerca, visto la plaza de Santa María dei Fiori, admirado la hermosa catedral gótica, la increíble cúpula renacentista, todo es precioso. Está atardeciendo y Rick me ha llevado a un puente desde donde se ve el puente Vecchio, está detrás de mí, me tapa los ojos con las manos. Susurra: -¿Lista?-Asiento emocionada y me deja ver, nunca, nunca jamás había visto un atardecer tan bello. Me vuelvo hacia él y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, me mira preocupado, me la limpió avergonzada. -¿Qué ocurre, Kate?-Niego con la cabeza y sonrío, abrazándome a él.-Nunca pensé que viviría algo así contigo, gracias por no haberte cansado de esperar Rick. –Me aprieta con sus fuertes brazos y murmura sobre mi pelo. –Te quiero.

Tras haber compartido ese momento con Kate siento que ya puedo morir tranquilo. Estamos en la mesa, comiendo un delicioso plato de pasta a la boloñesa, todo con ingredientes italianos de primera calidad, acompañado de un magnífico vino. Cuando terminamos me levanto y cojo cinco euros, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a estos billetes, me parecen de juguete, le doy un beso y salgo un momento a la heladería de la esquina a comprar dos helados. El de ella es de nutella y el mío de tiramisú. Los helados italianos tienen fama internacional y ahora sé por qué. Le tiendo el suyo que prueba lanzando un gemido de placer, relamiéndose la comisura de su boca con una pasada lenta y sexy, que me deja sin aire. Me como el helado todo lo rápido que puedo, ahora mismo no quiero placeres italianos, quiero un placer neoyorkino y ese placer tiene nombre de mujer. Ella por su parte parece que quiere torturarme porque se toma su helado con lentitud, lanzando de vez en cuando suspiros y gemidos de placer que me provocan una gran excitación. Hace mucho calor, me quito la camisa y la dejo en el sofá, ella se ríe y deja la tarrina en la mesa, dirigiéndose a la escalera, me mira y me susurra un ¿vienes Ricky? que me deja peor de lo que ya estaba. La sigo y cuando llega a la habitación no pierde el tiempo, ya se ha quitado el vestido que llevaba y se está desabrochando el sujetador, está de espaldas y veo ese tatuaje que me vuelve loco. Me arrodillo detrás de ella y coloco mis manos en su cintura, llevando mis labios a su tatuaje, besándolo con veneración. Ella gime. –Kate… ¿tienes idea de lo que provocas cuando gimes así?

Siempre he sabido que le gusto y que ha tenido fantasías conmigo, pero no sabía el poder que tengo sobre él, me pregunto si sabe él lo que siento yo cuando me besa así. Me doy la vuelta y él sigue abrazando mi cintura, besando ahora mi ombligo. Mis manos están en sus hombros, mi rostro mira al techo, no puedo callar los gemidos que brotan de mis labios. Sus manos dejan mi cintura para explorar dentro de mis braguitas, me sujeto con fuerza a él cuando encuentra mi clítoris. Baja la prenda y lentamente introduce un dedo dentro de mí, lo curva, empieza a moverlo con una cruel lentitud. Me aferro a sus hombros, más fuerte. -¿Te gusta esto Kate?-Quisiera contestarle pero me cuesta hablar, hace mucho calor y no es por el verano, no, el verano no tiene nada que ver, es Rick quien ha caldeado todo en unos minutos, Rick y sus labios, Rick y sus manos, Rick y sus palabras. Siento como su boca abandona mi ombligo para jugar con mi clítoris y ahí ya no puedo contenerme más. Mis gemidos ahora son gritos histéricos, él me sujeta con el otro brazo y menos mal, porque estoy temblando y no puedo sostenerme por mí misma. Su lengua está haciendo maravillas sobre mí y sus dedos, ahora son dos, empiezan a jugar mucho más rápido. Siento como el orgasmo atrapa mi cuerpo y él también lo nota, para todo movimiento y me sujeta mientras que siente mis convulsiones. Acabo jadeando, mareada, la sensación es demasiado fuerte. Me sonríe cariñosamente y se levanta, besando mi boca con delicadeza. Necesito unos largos minutos para recuperarme, cuando vuelvo a poder hablar le sonrío yo también y le digo que se tumbe en la cama. Es mi turno.

Es maravillosa, he disfrutado de ese orgasmo como si hubiera sido mío, aunque supongo que es así, al fin y al cabo, es algo de los dos. Hago lo que me dice y me tumbo, ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí y me quita la ropa en cuestión de segundos. Mi erección aparece ante sus ojos y ella parece feliz, no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso ante su expresión. Sonríe y se toma unos minutos para besar mi boca, mi torso, mi cuello, pero tiene un objetivo y se dirige a él. Me mira unos segundos y se agacha, toma mi pene con su boca, cierro los ojos con fuerza y aprieto las sábanas. Ella inicia un movimiento muy lento, moviendo su cabeza mientras que su lengua se divierte y su mano acompaña a su boca, haciendo movimientos lentos y muy eróticos, rodea toda mi erección y siento miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Susurra, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de mí, su aliento golpea mi miembro, es tan cálido… -Y a ti Rick… ¿Te gusta esto?-Decirle que sí sería un insulto desde mi punto de vista, no me gusta, es algo mucho más poderoso, en estos momentos siento que el placer me supera, ninguna mujer con la que he estado, y han sido muchas, me han hecho sentir jamás lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo con Kate. Y siento como mi orgasmo se apodera de mí, como unos minutos antes se había apoderado de mi diosa, que ahora siente el mío dentro dentro de su boca. Estamos unos minutos sin hablar, ella se acerca y me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa. –Eres maravillosa. –Aparto su pelo cuando se agacha para besarme. –Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Nos reímos, volvemos a besarnos, durante minutos que nos parecen eternos. Sus manos acarician mi espalda y mis pechos, las mías se enredan en su pelo. Siento como una nueva erección presiona sobre mi ingle, haciéndome gemir. Él me besa y se dirige a mi interior, pero yo niego y me aparto. Me mira sorprendido. Le sonrió y me coloco de rodillas, sujetando el cabecero de la cama con las manos. –Rick... hoy quiero sexo salvaje. –Por lo rápido que se levanta y se coloca detrás de mí supongo que no tienen ninguna objeción. Siento como lentamente entra desde atrás y gimo de placer. Sus manos van a mis caderas y empieza a moverse, con un ritmo rápido y marcado. Me echó hacia atrás para cumplir con cada empuje, mientras que mis manos aprietan con fuerza el cabecero. Grito de placer y siento como se endurece aún más, lo cual me parece increíble. Me siento realmente bien, Rick sabe muy bien lo que hace, como moverse, como acariciar, desde luego sabe complacer a una mujer. Se inclina y sus manos se colocan sobre las mías, sus movimientos son ahora frenéticos. Empieza a hablarme. –Vamos Kate, los dos juntos, eso es, sé que esto te gusta tanto como a mí, lo noto, vamos Kate. –Su voz es ronca, sexy, caricias en mi oído que me dan tanto placer como sus movimientos dentro de mí y no puedo contenerme más. Grito su nombre y él grita el mío, y el movimiento se detiene y en esos momentos me doy cuenta de que lo que antes creía que eran orgasmos no tiene nada que ver con lo de ahora, esto es algo mucho más intenso, placentero, fuerte y a la vez romántico. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me da un suave beso en mi cuello. –Eres la mujer de mi vida. –Sonrío suavemente, girando un poco la cabeza para atrapar sus labios. –Te quiero, mi amor.


	11. Chapter 11

Despierto y estiro el brazo para abrazarla, pero no está. Me levanto y me pongo la ropa interior, miro el reloj, son las nueve de la mañana. La busco por la casa pero no aparece, empiezo a preocuparme, de repente se oye una llave y la veo entrar. Viene en chándal, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y con los cascos del MP4 puestos. Cierra la puerta y me sonríe, pero yo no lo hago, aún no se me ha pasado el susto. -¿Qué pasa?-Tomo aire lentamente, me doy la vuelta para no gritarle y empiezo a sacar cosas de la nevera y de los armarios para preparar el desayuno. Kate se acerca y se sienta en el taburete de la barra de desayunos. –Rick, ¿por qué estás enfadado?-Cojo dos croissants y los parto por la mitad, colocándolos en la tostadora, luego preparo dos cafés y después me giro para mirarla, parece confundida. –Estamos en un país extraño, huyendo de un asesino, solo tenemos un móvil y no podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros, despierto y tu ya no estás, ni te molestas en dejarme una nota, ¡¿sabes lo preocupado que estabas? ¿Es que solo piensas en ti?! -Agacha la cabeza y susurra un lo siento apenas audible y sube para ir a ducharse, sin atreverse a mirarme. Suspiro, me he pasado, la llamo con una voz mucha más suave pero no contesta, la tostadora suena, el desayuno está listo. Lo preparo todo en la barra y espero a que termine de ducharse, cuando baje le pediré disculpas.

El agua caliente se lleva el cansancio, el sudor y también las lágrimas. Golpeo la mampara con frustración, hace unos días no le hubiera dejado que me gritase así, pero ahora soy otra… me da miedo hacer algo que le siente mal, la ultima vez se marchó y lo nuestro estuvo a punto de acabar para siempre. Tiene razón… no me he dado ni cuenta, no estoy acostumbrada a despertar con alguien, hace más de una año que no lo hacía, debí dejarle una nota, entiendo que esté tan enfadado, pero me duele que me hable así y más después de la maravillosa noche que hemos pasado. Cierro el grifo y me envuelvo en una toalla, me tumbo en la cama, no me apetece bajar, está muy enfadado conmigo, me siento culpable, no me atrevo a bajar, así que cierro los ojos y me quedo en la cama.

Hace más de media hora que no suena el agua de la ducha pero Kate sigue sin bajar. Me he pasado siete pueblos, caliento de nuevo el desayuno y lo coloco en una bandeja, subo las escaleras, ella está en el centro de la cama, envuelta en una toalla, con los ojos cerrados. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y me tumbo a su lado, me agacho junto a ella y hablo sobre sus labios. –Lo siento mucho Kate, no debí gritarte, pero estaba asustado, perdóname por favor. –Ella me acaricia suavemente la nuca, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. –Siento haberte asustado, tengo que acostumbrarme a la nueva rutina, perdóname tú a mí. –Acaricio con ternura su mejilla y le sonrío. –Olvidémoslo, el desayuno está listo, después de la carrera tendrás hambre. -La ayudo a incorporarse y desayunamos en la cama, los croissants están deliciosos, creo que podre acostumbrarme a este desayuno italiano. Ella a mi lado parece que está de acuerdo conmigo. Luego se levanta y me sonríe, nuestra discusión ya ha pasado al olvido. –Demos una vuelta, quiero conocer la catedral, ver tiendas, disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones. –Le sonrío y asiento, me ducho mientras que ella se viste. En una hora estamos los dos listos, la tomo de la mano y salimos a dar un paseo. Hace calor, pero no es agobiante, cuando llegue julio será mucho peor, pero aún se puede aguantar. Nuestro primer objetivo es Santa María, en la puerta un guardia le pide a Kate que enseñe el bolso, me pregunto si pedirán el bolso también para ir a misa. El interior de Santa María es sencillo, luminoso, aunque sinceramente por fuera es mucho más bonita. Sin embardo, las pinturas de la cúpula son increíbles, Kate a mi lado está extasiada, tomo una foto de ella sin que se dé cuenta y sonrío, se la ve feliz, sin preocupaciones, tranquila. Cuando salimos le digo que pose junto a la fachada de la catedral, cubierta de mármoles de múltiples colores, mucho más bonita que la catedral de Nueva York, desde luego.

Esta plaza es preciosa, tras hacernos unas cuantas fotos entramos en el baptisterio y vemos las famosas puertas, luego nos dirigimos a la plaza de la Signoria, donde está el Palacio Vecchio, que parece un cubo de piedra con una larga y delgada torre donde hay un reloj. Esa plaza, lugar de ejecuciones en otros tiempos, es ahora el centro de la ciudad. Cientos de turistas como nosotros pasean y se hacen fotos con la copia del David del Miguel Ángel, con la fuente de Neptuno y con la placa que conmemora la ejecución de Savoranola. La galería Uffizi está justo al lado, pero ya la visitaremos otro día, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Preferimos ir al Mercado del Jabalí, donde está la famosa fuente, que según la tradición te hace volver a Florencia si tocas su boca. Paseamos por los puestos donde Rick se empeña en regalarme un precioso colgante de cristal de murano. No me deja más opción que aceptar, primero porque me encanta y segundo porque no quiero desilusionarle. Mientras que se distrae mirando algo para Alexis y Martha busco algo que le pueda gustar a él y encuentro el regalo perfecto. Lo compro a toda prisa y lo guardo en el bolso, ya se lo daré cuando sea el momento apropiado. Entre puestos y fotos se nos ha ido la mañana así que volvemos a casa para comer. Hoy me toca cocinar a mí y preparo unos deliciosos escalopines a los cuatro quesos, tal y como mi madre me enseñó a hacerlos, con la diferencia de que con ingredientes italianos están mucho mejor. Rick se ocupa de preparar una ensalada y luego nos sentamos en la mesa a comer. Sonrío halagada, no para de decirme que está delicioso, creo que a partir de ahora cocinaré más. Toma la copa de vino y la alza mirándome a los ojos. –Vamos a brindar cariño, por nosotros. –Imito su gesto y me llevo mi copa a los labios, el vino esta increíble. Será que estamos de vacaciones o que en Italia todo sabe mejor, pero la comida y el vino me están encantando. Dejo la copa en la mesa y le tomo de la mano. –Rick siento mucho lo de esta mañana, te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible porque esto funcione, no quiero perderte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Beso cariñosamente su mano y se la aprieto con suavidad. –No vas a perderme cariño, esta mañana estaba preocupado y me pasé, perdóname, sé que me quieres y quieres que todo esto funcione, tranquila, vamos a ser muy felices. –Nos sonreímos y nos besamos, el beso va cobrando intensidad pero ella se aparta, la miro confundido. Me mira a modo de disculpa. –Lo siento cariño, esta mañana me he puesto mala. –Suspiro y asiento, habrá que esperar, le doy un último beso y empiezo a meter los platos en el lavavajillas mientras que ella recoge la cocina. Luego Kate sube a ver los libros de la biblioteca y yo me pongo una película, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Cuando termina la película voy a buscarla, está tumbada en la cama, con las manos sobre su abdomen y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Me siento a su lado y acaricio sus manos, la miro preocupado. –Kate ¿quieres que te traiga algo? –Ella niega con la cabeza, se limita a cogerme la mano en señal de agradecimiento y decirme que está bien, que se le pasará. Conozco lo suficientemente bien esa frase gracias a Alexis, es un sinónimo de tráeme chocolate y un ibuprofeno, pero no tenemos botiquín, así que le llevo una tableta de chocolate y le digo que voy a salir a comprar a la farmacia, deberíamos tener lo básico. Una media hora después Kate sigue en la cama, pero ahora está de lado, gimiendo. Le doy la pastilla y la abrazo cariñosamente. – ¿Por qué no intentas dormir?, la pastilla hará efecto en un ratillo.

Es un encanto, ya no recordaba lo bien que se siente una cuando te cuidan durante estos días. Cierro los ojos e intento dormir, él me tiene abrazada y me acaricia la mano, sin hablar, limitándose a estar ahí y con eso es suficiente. Poco a poco me voy quedando dormida. Cuando despierto ya no está conmigo, lo escucho abajo en la cocina, está cantando. El ibuprofeno ha hecho su trabajo y me siento mucho mejor así que bajo y me rio al verlo con un delantal de flores y un cucharón de madera en la mano lleno de chocolate. Está haciendo una tarta y en el horno hay un salmón con verduras que huele de maravilla. –Hola bella durmiente, ¿estás mejor? –Le beso y asiento. –Gracias por cuidarme. –Me responde con una palabra que para mucha gente no tiene importancia, pero para mí es la palabra más romántica del mundo, siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

-Entonces... ¿vamos a mi casa? -Estoy asustada, pero no he podido decir que no, le quiero, le deseo. No llevamos ni dos semanas juntos como pareja, pero nos conocemos desde siempre. Aún no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, es extraño, una persona a la que ves todos os días, a la que a veces saludas por costumbre y otras ni le miras porque estás pensando en otras cosas, y de repente te das cuenta de lo importante que es para ti. Y ahora, sabiendo lo que va a pasar, me pregunto cómo puedo sentir miedo y deseo a la vez, es algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. En el coche él aprovecha un semáforo para coger mi mano y acariciarme, sonreírme. Esa sonrisa me vuelve loca y se me pasa el miedo, al menos por ahora.

La noto nerviosa, sé que está asustada, pero sé que hacer. Voy a demostrarle a mi preciosa pelirroja que no tiene nada que temer, que conmigo está segura. Mientras que conduzco doy gracias por haberme atrevido a decirle lo que siento... me pregunto cuantas parejas no empiezan nunca por no atreverse a hablar, el miedo destroza tantas cosas... pero ahora todo está bien, ella está aquí conmigo y es feliz y yo soy feliz. Me alegro de que su padre no esté, así es más fácil para ella, lo sé, ya hablaremos con el señor Castle cuando vuelva de su viaje, por ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos, nos limitaremos a vivir y a ser felices. Aparco el coche en la plaza de nuestro aparcamiento y la miro, ella me sonríe con nerviosismo, la acaricio suavemente y la atraigo hacia mí, besándola con delicadeza, pero también con deseo. -Vamos.

Me toma de la mano y subimos en el ascensor cogidos de la mano, por el camino no hablamos, él me acaricia la mano suavemente con el pulgar, dibujando círculos. Cuando llegamos a su piso solo me suelta para abrir la puerta, luego me conduce al sofá. -¿Quieres tomar algo? Hay limonada casera. -Le sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza. A cualquiera chica le hubiera ofrecido una copa, pero él me conoce muy bien, sabe que no bebo y que me encanta la limonada. Vuelve de la cocina con dos vasos de limonada con hielo y me hace un gesto para que me siente en el sofá, tendiéndome un vaso. Está deliciosa, fresca. -Gracias. -Me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado. -Me habla sobre el trabajo que ha conseguido para este verano y yo le hablo de mis prácticas con la doctora Parish, que voy a continuar hasta que empiece la universidad. Estamos un rato charlando, tranquilos, relajados, nos besamos de vez en cuando mientras que la limonada se va acabando.

Parece más tranquila. Vuelve a acercarse a mí para besarme y esta vez la tomo de la nuca, presionando sus labios contra los míos, con pasión. Alexis no se escapa, al contrario, gime en mi boca y prolonga el beso hasta que nos quedamos sin aires. Me levanto con la respiración agitada y le ofrezco la mano. Nos miramos a los ojos, por un segundo duda, pero solo un segundo, acepta mi mano y la llevo hasta mi dormitorio.

Su habitación es grande y está muy bien iluminada, me gusta, veo en ella sus gustos y sus aficiones, la música, la guitarra acústica, los cómics de superhéroes, un equipo de fútbol español que distingo como el Fútbol Club Barcelona y sorprendida veo también una foto mía, que no sé cuando ha hecho, porque no salgo mirando a la cámara ni posando. Estoy en clase de violín, tocando tranquilamente, con una sonrisa, concentrada. -No pude resistirme, estabas preciosa. -Sonrío y vuelvo a besarle. Sus manos a van a mi cintura y sus labios bajan a mi cuello, gimo, la sensación es tan agradable... Volvemos a mirarnos y con timidez mis manos van a su camiseta, quitándosela lentamente, ayudada por él que levanta los brazos. Acaricio su torso y su espalda y lo beso de nuevo, mientras que siento sus manos por debajo de mi camisa. Me sonríe cariñosamente y despacio va desabrochando los botones, uno a uno, sin dejar de mirarme. Siento mucha calor y suspiro aliviada cuando la prenda cae al suelo.

Dios, es tan hermosa... sus manos me atraen a ella y nos besamos con hambre el uno del otro, mientras que nuestras manos juegan con la piel desnuda. Pero quiero más y puedo ver que ella también. Sin dejar de besarla camino con ella hasta mi cama y lentamente nos tumbamos, yo sobre ella. Un mechón de su pelo ha dado a parar a sus ojos y se lo retiro divertido, viendo ese precioso azul que me tiene embobado desde hace siglos. La beso de nuevo pero esta vez mucho más despacio, sin prisa, con ternura, hasta que la escucho gemir en mi boca. Ese sonido me ha vuelto loco, llevo mis manos hasta su pantalón y sin dejar de mirarla se lo desabrocho y lo deslizo lentamente por sus piernas. Hago lo mismo con el mío, dejándonos a ambos en ropa interior.

Ahora sí que estoy nerviosa, pero no quiero parar, confío en él. Se vuelve a tumbar sobre mí y murmura. -Tranquila... -Enredo mis dedos en su pelo mientras que me besa en el cuello y en los pechos, por encima del sujetador. Mi respiración empieza a acelerarse, necesito algo más, pero no sé que es, James sí lo sabe, porque me hace incorporarme lo suficiente para desabrochar mi sujetador y despacio desliza los tirantes por mis hombros, para luego quitármelo y tirarlo al suelo. Se queda quieto por un momento, mirándome, me sonrojo, es la primera ve que un hombre me ve desnuda y me da vergüenza saber lo que está pensando, quizás no sea suficiente... -Eres preciosa, cariño. -Su voz me distrae y sonrío sin darme cuenta, vuelvo a estar relajada. Me da un corto beso en los labios y lentamente baja hasta llegar a mis pechos. Acaricia uno suavemente, apenas rozando mientras que sus labios besan el otro. Siento de golpe como si mi cuerpo cobrase vida propia y se arquea,mis labios sueltan un jadeo. Eso lo anima a seguir y empieza a jugar con mis pechos, besa, muerde, lame, pellizca, acaricia. Me olvido por completo de la vergüenza, la sensación es increíble. -James...

Paro un segundo para mirarla y sonrío, está disfrutando y mucho. Dejo de jugar por un momento para volver a sus labios, su lengua se enreda con la mía, combatiendo, las dos quieren el control, pero ninguna gana. Alexis acaricia mi espalda con timidez, yo la animo, acariciando su cuerpo, sonriendole, llevo mi mano hasta la suya y la hago acariciarme con soltura. -No temas cariño, mi cuerpo es todo tuyo. -Parece más animada porque empieza a explorar sin vergüenza, mientras que nuestras bocas siguen luchando. Pero la batalla termina porque quiero volver a sus pechos y cuando muerdo uno de sus pezones ella se aferra a mi espalda y grita de placer. Dios no puedo más, la erección va a matarme si no hago algo pronto.

Empieza a besar mi abdomen, centrándose en mi ombligo, haciendo círculos con su lengua, provocandome cosquillas, muy agradables, que me provocan más gemidos. Me mira a los ojos, me está pidiendo permiso, vuelvo a asustarme pero asiento. Lentamente va bajando mis braguitas por mis piernas. Me he quedado completamente desnuda delante de él y vuelvo a sentir vergüenza, pero aunque parezca extraño, no estoy incomoda. Sus labios hacen un recorrido por mi cuerpo ascendiendo hasta llegar a mi boca y me besa con lentitud, respondo con entusiasmo, hasta que siento como su mano juega entre mis piernas y no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se tense. Él me acaricia y murmura: -Tranquila preciosa, relájate, déjame amarte Alexis, deja que te muestre cuanto te quiero. -Sus palabras, besos y caricias hacen que vuelva a respirar y me tranquilice poco a poco. Su mano vuelve a acariciarme, un agradable calor y cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo, es muy bueno...

Un nuevo gemido y la humedad entre sus piernas me hace entender que ya está lista, pero prefiero asegurarme así que sigo acariciándola, sin dejar de mirarla, atento a cualquier seña de incomodidad o malestar. Pero no la encuentro, ella se retuerce ante mis caricias y su cuerpo se arquea buscando más contacto. Me desnudo y me incorporo buscando un condón en mi mesita de noche. Ella vuelve a estar tensa, le sonrío y la beso. Rasgo el envoltorio y coloco el preservativo sobre mi miembro, completamente erecto. Ella sigue asustada. Beso lentamente sus labios y luego me dirijo a su oído. -Te quiero.

Dos palabras hacen que el miedo desaparezca por completo, es como magia. Le sonrío, sigo nerviosa, pero ya no tengo miedo, quiero hacer esto. Separa mis piernas con suavidad pero decisión y se coloca entre ellas. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos siento como me penetra, con un movimiento cuidadoso pero rápido. No puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, algo dentro de mí se ha rasgado, aunque no me duele mucho, pero es extraño e incómodo. -Shhh, tranquila mi vida, tómate tu tiempo. -James no hace ningún movimiento, espera pacientemente a que me encuentre cómoda. Necesito relajarme, recordar que esto es bueno y que el dolor pasará. -Bésame. -Delicadamente besa mi boca mientras que sigue dándome tiempo y mi cuerpo empieza a relajarse y a acostumbrarse. Él lo nota y muy despacio se retira para volver a entrar, esta vez con más profundidad, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez, siempre despacio, sin dejar de besarme y, lentamente, esto me empieza a gustar y me relajo ante sus caricias, sintiendo como su piel acaricia la mía una y otra vez y una sensación cálida y placentera se apodera de esa parte de mi cuerpo y viaja hasta todas mis células. James empieza a moverse más rápido y mis piernas rodean su cintura, le escucho gemir y escucho mis propios gemidos, cada vez más fuertes e histéricos. Y de repente su mano va hasta mi clítoris y lo acaricia y mis ojos se cierran de golpe, mis labios gritan su nombre y lo que mis amigas, las películas románticas y las series me han descrito como un orgasmo se apodera de mí, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que me han contando, esta sensación es nueva, increíble e imposible de describir.

Alexis tiembla bajo mi cuerpo y yo también siento el orgasmo. Me dejo caer sobre ella con cuidado para no aplastarla y cuando recupero las fuerzas la miro, sonríe. La beso, cariñosamente. -¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien.


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Tanto te apetece ver esos cuadros?-Es la tercera vez que me lo pregunta, empieza a ponerme histérica, llevamos dos horas haciendo cola para entrar en la Galleria Uffizi y hace mucha calor, pero por lo menos estamos en la sombra. En el siguiente pase podremos entrar, pero nuestros ánimos ya están por los suelos. Le dirijo una mirada de advertencia para que se calle, el pobre suspira, sonriendo me apiado de él, le beso cariñosamente. –Ya queda poco. –No parece muy convencido, pero de repente se separa y señala sorprendido a la cola. En el suelo cuatro japoneses están jugando a las cartas, evidentemente están hartos de esperar, pero nadie quiere irse de Florencia sin ver este museo y sus dos obras estrella. Por fin el guardia de seguridad nos deja pasar y Castle grita de alegría. El guardia nos mira enfadado, me apresuro a tirar de la mano de mi escritor y murmuro. –Te juro que si nos echan por tu culpa te mataré.

Hago como que me asusto y asiento. La cojo de la mano y empezamos a pasear por el museo, admirando las obras. La espera merece la pena, esto sí es arte, no como esas horribles esculturas que vimos en aquel caso, cuando conocimos a Serena. De repente me acuerdo de algo. –Oye cielo, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Debo tener cuidado, ella me mira y asiente, está un poco distraída, buscando con ahínco los cuadros que ha venido a ver. -¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que una vez habías posado como modelo? –Se encoje de hombros. –Bueno… me preguntaba si… ¿podría ver yo la obra? –Beckett me mira y sonríe. –No sé Rick, no creo que puedas soportarlo. –Y se va, dejándome de nuevo con la boca abierta y cara de imbécil. Me apresuro a seguirla y antes de que pueda hablar encontramos los dos cuadros que tantas ganas tenía de ver. El nacimiento de Venus y La Primavera, de Botticelli. A mi lado los mira maravillada, pero algo me llama la atención. Tiene en sus manos su anillo, el de su madre, lo acaricia mientras que mira atentamente el rostro de Venus. Y una lágrima se escapa de su ojo, la miro preocupado. –Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío, entre lágrimas. Me mira extrañado, lo tomo de la mano y le digo que le quiero. Sin decir nada más salgo de la sala, buscando la salida. Ya fuera, camino hasta llegar a la casa y lo abrazo con fuerza. –Abrázame fuerte Rick.

No sé qué le pasa, pero no lo pienso dos veces y hago lo que me pide. Estamos un buen rato así, hasta que se aparta y me sonríe. –Perdona, no quería preocuparte. –Niego con la cabeza y la beso durante unos segundos, luego le pregunto con la mirada. –Mi madre quería venir a Florencia, era una gran amante del arte, pero nunca había venido aquí. Deseaba conocer El nacimiento de Venus, pero no pudo… de alguna forma quería cumplir su sueño. Rick no sé cómo darte las gracias por haberme traído. –Suspiro, acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla. Ahora entiendo porque quería venir aquí. Nos sentamos en el sofá y se queda dormida lentamente, hemos tenido que madrugar para ver esos cuadros. La abrazo y la dejo dormir, cuando suena el móvil. Con cuidado me aparto, sin despertarla y lo cojo, es Alexis, por fin, ¡mi niña!

Oigo la voz feliz de mi padre y sonrío. Lo echo mucho de menos y más ahora que mi vida está cambiando tanto. Mi padre desde el otro lado de la línea deja de hablar, esperando a que diga algo. Le pregunto por Kate, por Florencia, me dice que todo está bien, pero que me echa mucho de menos. Y ahora es él quien me pregunta, pero yo no sé qué decirle, intento probar frases en mi cabeza, papá hace dos semana James y yo hicimos el amor y ahora tengo un retraso, no, suena fatal. A ver esta: papá, James y yo lo hicimos pero el condón se rompió y ahora tengo un retraso, no, mucho peor. Papá, ¿recuerdas qué me dijiste que cuando fueras abuelo serías el más guay del mundo?, pues puede que haya llegado el momento de comprobarlo… James a mi lado me coge de la mano y me da ánimos, pero no me atrevo, así que me limito a decirle que estoy bien, que lo echo mucho de menos. Mi novio suspira y lo miro con culpabilidad.

La noto rara, algo le pasa. –Cielo, ¿qué ocurre? –Silencio. Luego me habla entre lágrimas. –Es que te echo mucho de menos…-Suspiro, me siento un poco culpable, no podía dejar a Kate sola, pero se supone que este verano sería especial para Alexis, para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida de universitaria y yo tendría que estar ahí… le digo que la quiero y que pronto volveré, que no se preocupe. Ella me responde con un débil te quiero y me cuelga. Estoy muy preocupado, pero si ella estuviera mal me lo diría…

-Alexis se supone que se lo dirías. –Por toda respuesta me echo a llorar en sus brazos. Él me abraza, su voz me tranquiliza, dice que no importa, que todo saldrá bien, pero no me lo creo. –Vamos cielo, escucha, esperaremos a estar seguros, ¿de acuerdo?, primero haremos la prueba. –Asiento con la cabeza pero sigo llorando, estoy muerta de miedo.

-¿Va todo bien? –Parece preocupado, asiente confundido. –Alexis me echa de menos… -Eso es normal, pienso, pero parece que hay algo más. Sin embargo no dice nada y me besa en la frente, supongo que es normal, dice, la llamaré en unos días. Asiento con la cabeza y le digo que vayamos a comer fuera, para despejarnos. Me coge de la mano y nos vamos.

Miro el test en silencio, a mi lado James me coge la mano con fuerza.


	14. Chapter 14

Es increíble lo que una simple fruta puede hacer. Si lo hubiese sabido antes…, Kate tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, los ojos cerrados, su mano hace suave círculos sobre mi piel, está cansada, pero feliz y yo también. Juego con su pelo sin dejar de sonreír, dios, nunca más podré ir a una frutería con normalidad.

Rick está sonriendo, no puedo verlo con los ojos cerrados, pero lo sé. Y todo gracias a unas cerezas, bueno y también a mi manía con torturarlo, para que nos vamos a engañar. Han pasado cinco días desde que estamos en Florencia y cada día descubrimos algo nuevo. Una nueva Iglesia, unas maravillosas vistas desde el campanario, un nuevo aroma, un nuevo sabor… sabores, nadie se puede imaginar lo que importan los sabores hasta que descubres lo útiles que pueden ser. Convierten una cena tranquila, en la terraza de una casa italiana, en una explosión de sensualidad. Y aquí estamos, desnudos, en el suelo dela terraza, empapados de sudor, aún con la respiración acelerada y aún con el olor de las cerezas en nuestra piel.

Kate sonríe con los ojos cerrados, me pregunto en que estará pensando. Yo ahora no puedo pensar, solo tengo unas imágenes en la cabeza, las voy a memorizar para no olvidarlas nunca, aunque dudo que pueda hacerlo. Y todo ha empezado de una forma tan inocente, sin ninguna segunda intención…

_-¿Quieres? –Traigo un cuenco con cerezas, rojas, con un delicioso aroma que me recuerda a ella. Me mira y asiente. Dejo el cuenco en __la __mesa y me vuelvo a sentar, enfrente suyo, cogemos las cerezas y vamos comiendo de una en una, disfrutando del sabor, mucho mejor que el de las cerezas del supermercado de Nueva York. Pero de repente algo me distrae… Kate coge una cereza y me mira fijamente, sus ojos están cargados de lujuria, lentamente pasa una cereza por sus labios y con un movimiento sensual __la __introduce en su boca, cerrando los labios, gimiendo, sin dejar de mirarme. Me alegro de no tener un espejo delante, porque no quiero ver __la __cara de imbécil que se me ha quedado. Es una suerte que __la __terraza esté apartada de __la __vista de los florentinos. Cojo una servilleta y me abanico, desabrochando dos botones de mi camisa. Cojo otra cereza y me __la __como, intentando concentrarme en el sabor y no en ella, que sigue mirándome con unos ojos que derrochan sensualidad. Kate coge otra cereza y esta vez juega con su lengua, paseándola sobre __la __pequeña fruta, como si fuera un helado o… dios, mi mente de escritor ya está divagando, mi diosa está jugando con fuego y se puede quemar._

Lleva un buen rato muy callado, abro lo ojos y me doy cuenta de que está muy concentrado, no sé en qué, pero sé que tiene algo que ver con cerezas. Divertida le doy un pequeño beso en el pecho y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Se está muy bien así, al aire libre, mirando las estrellas florentinas y la cúpula de Santa María que se dibuja en el cielo, en la oscuridad.

_Kate me mira ahora con inocencia, llevo cinco minutos mirándola sin poder apartar los ojos de sus labios y sus cerezas. -¿No comes más, Ricky?-Ricky… Kate nunca me llama así, __la __verdad es que solo algunos amigos me llaman así, pero ahora que __la __oigo me doy cuenta de lo erótico que suena su nombre en sus labios. Trago saliva y ella vuelve a coger otra fruta. –Kate… -Mi voz es una advertencia, un sensual aviso de lo que va a pasar si sigue jugando, pero mi advertencia no __la __preocupa en absoluto, es más, coge otra cereza y me __la __tiende, acercándola a mis labios. Abro __la __boca y muerdo, pero ella no aparta sus dedos y acaricia mis labios, mi lengua pasea suavemente sobre ellos, sabe a cerezas. Kate sonríe y sigue con su juego. Se desabrocha algunos botones de su camisa, dejando ver su sujetador, de encaje negro y noto que sus pezones están endurecidos bajo __la __tela. Cierro los ojos y trato de controlar mis ganas de levantarme y tumbarla en el suelo, pero no es fácil. Kate coge otra fruta y __la __pasea por sus pechos, mi respiración se hace más pesada. __La __miro y decido que quiero intervenir en este juego. –Kate… quítate el sujetador. –Mi voz es una orden, otra vez sensual, ya no es una advertencia, ha jugado con demasiado fuego… mi diosa lleva sus manos a su espalda y se quita el sujetador, lanzándomelo, va a parar a mi hombro, aspiro su olor, cerezas. Me inclino un poco sobre __la __mesa y __la __acaricio, pellizcando un pezón. Gime. Las cerezas se están acabando, pero mientras que queden vamos a seguir con este peligroso juego. Cojo una y __la __acerco a su boca, ella __la __lame, su lengua acaricia también mis dedos, coge __la __fruta con los dientes,__la __saborea y luego saborea mis dedos, una gran presión me tortura dentro de mis vaqueros y ella, lejos de apiadarse, presiona suavemente con su pie descalzo por debajo de __la __mesa. –Kate…-Se ríe, me mira con deseo, no puedo más, este juego ha durado demasiado, hago un ademán de levantarme pero ella presiona con fuerza sobre mi erección, niega con __la __cabeza. –No cariño, yo digo cuando acaba el juego. –Mi respiración se hace rápida, le dirijo una mirada de suplica, pero ella se ríe. –Quítate el pantalón, Rick. –No tardo ni un segundo en obedecer, siento cierto alivio, pero sigo queriendo mucho más, vuelvo a intentar acercarme pero ella me mira peligrosamente. –Rick… siéntate, sé bueno o me enfadaré y entraré en __la __casa… ¿y tú no quieres eso verdad? –Niego con __la __cabeza varias veces, dios, siempre __la he __imaginado como una mujer dominante, que sabe lo que quiere, lo que hacer en __la __cama, pero nunca imaginé esto. Me mira como a un niño bueno. –Muy bien cariño, ahora voy a seguir con mis cerezas, pero seré buena, disfruta. –__La __miro sin entender pero mis dudas desaparecen en cuestión de segundos. Kate lame otra cereza, gira el rabillo,__la __muerde, sus labios se muestran sensuales, sus ojos están oscurecidos, casi negros, pero lo que me está volviendo loco es su pie, que juega conmigo con rapidez, sabiendo muy bien lo que tiene que hacer, no voy a aguantar más, pero ella parece no darse cuenta, miro el cuenco, solo quedan dos cerezas, quizás si acabo con ellas el juego termina y me deja acercarme, pero mi hermosa diosa no es tonta y me regaña, con una voz dulce y a __la __vez malévola, terriblemente erótica. –Ricky… ¿no estarás pensando en comerte mis cerezas? –Niego con __la __cabeza, su pie me acaricia ahora suavemente, apenas me roza, pero es un movimiento muy placentero, presiona suavemente durante uno o dos segundos, acaricia, presiona otra vez, me quiere volver loco.-Kate por favor. –Ella me ignora y pasea una cereza por sus pechos, luego me __la __acerca,__la __muerdo con avidez. Solo queda una. -¿Qué vas a hacer con esta última cereza, Rick? –Y ahí ya no me controlo más._


	15. Chapter 15

**Este capítulo puede herir sensibilidades.**

* * *

Las cosas insignificantes nunca llaman la atención… nadie se fija en ellas, están ahí, porque tienen que estar ahí, pero a nadie les importa. O al menos eso es lo que queremos creer. Hemos aprendido a no pensar en tonterías, a preocuparnos solo por lo que realmente importa, la familia, los amigos, el trabajo, la salud… los pequeños momentos solo los disfrutas o los lamentas unos segundos, pero después tienes que volver a las preocupaciones. Quizás por eso no le demos esa importancia que merecen, y es triste, porque queramos o no, la vida se forma por pequeños detalles. Y yo lo he aprendido desde pequeñita. Aprendí cuando mamá me compró unos zapatos de tacón solo con seis años, y papá se enfadó, cuando saqué mi primera Matrícula de Honor y nos fuimos de viaje a Roma, cuando Owen me puso el ramillete de flores en la muñeca y unas horas después me dio mi primer beso. No nos damos cuentas, pero un pequeño detalle o momento lleva a otro, que todo el mundo siente, disfruta o llora. Papá es de los pocos que sí le dan importancia a esos pequeños momentos y siempre me ha enseñado a valorarlos, por eso guardo todos y cada uno de esos momentos. Y ahora, que estoy en esta clínica para abortar sé que no olvidaré jamás lo que un diminuto desgarro en un trozo de látex puede provocar. Él está a mi lado, me ha suplicado mil veces que no lo haga, que trabajará por nosotros, que podré ir a la universidad, que él se encargará de todo. Pero sus mil súplicas han sido respondidas por mil no. Él también tiene un futuro, en una buena universidad y no quiero que lo tire por la borda. O quizás solo sea una egoísta como mi madre y no quiera cambiar mi futuro. O simplemente no estoy lista para ser madre. He sido una adulta desde los siete años, pero ser adulta no es lo mismo que ser madre. Es fácil ser adulta cuando tienes a un padre que te lo paga todo, que te lleva al mejor colegio, te busca profesores de esgrima y violín… pero este bebé no sería su responsabilidad, sería la mía, mi hijo y no estoy preparada para esto y aunque James crea que lo está, sé que no es así. Acabamos de terminar el instituto, yo solo he hecho unas prácticas para el laboratorio forense de Nueva York, él nunca ha trabajado. No tendríamos ningún futuro. Mi padre nos ayudaría, pero no es justo, no le supondría ningún esfuerzo, pero no es lo apropiado. Unos padres deben poder darle a su hijo lo que necesita, sin pedir ayuda y ni James ni yo podemos. Sé que amaríamos a este bebé, pero un bebé necesita algo más que amor. Otra cosa que nos intentan enseñar… el dinero no importa en esta vida. Importa… vaya sí importa. El amor es esencial para vivir, el dinero también y más en esta ciudad, donde nadie regala nada. El amor no alimenta a un niño, no sirve de pañal, no es una cuna para dormir. Sé que nada de eso le faltaría a mi hijo, mi padre me ayudaría, pero no seríamos nosotros, dependeríamos de mi padre y él no va a estar siempre. Si pudiera ir a la universidad… saber que en unos años podría mantenerle por mí misma, pero no. Sería incapaz de dejar a mi bebé para ir a clase, cinco años. Me duele hacer esto, pero por una vez estoy actuando como una adulta. Soy una adulta, puedo ser una adulta, pero no puedo ser madre, aún no. Lo miro, está triste, dolido, acaricio su mejilla y le pido perdón, le digo que entendería si quisiera dejarme pero niega. –Estoy contigo Alexis. –Me conmueve, es bueno, amable, cariñoso, le quiero. Me duele no hacerle feliz con esto, pero no puedo. Me mira y me suplica una última vez. –Alexis, por favor no lo hagas. –Niego con la cabeza, entristecida, estoy decidida. –Lo siento cariño, lo siento mucho. –La voz chillona y aguda de una mujer suena por un micrófono, pronuncia mi nombre. Me levanto. Ha llegado la hora de ser mujer, aunque sea de la peor manera posible.


	16. Chapter 16

Estamos en la bañera de nuestra casa en Florencia, disfrutando de un relajante baño de espuma. Mi espalda toca el frío mármol y la suya está recostada sobre mi torso. No habla, está muy concentrada en su libro, que tiene apoyado en el atril de la bañera, justo como haría en su casa. Es nuestro primer baño juntos, y aunque lo normal sería disfrutarlo en pareja me alegro de que ella se centre en su lectura, porque así la puedo observar con tranquilidad, sabiendo que está compartiendo conmigo uno de sus momentos preferidos, un buen baño, un buen vino y un buen libro. Ella se mueve un poco para ponerse cómoda, el agua se mueve y moja mis brazos. Coge la copa de vino y se lleva a los labios, no puedo ver su gesto, pero sé que está disfrutando. Con confianza rodeo su abdomen con mis manos y la abrazo, acariciando su suave piel. Deja el libro un segundo para mirarme.

-¿Te aburres?-Pregunta con una dulce sonrisa. Niego con la cabeza y capturo sus labios, los muerdo, la provoco. Ella gime en mi boca, pero interrumpe el beso y vuelve a tomar la copa de vino. Sus labios se manchan del oscuro líquido y pasa su lengua por ellos, me mira, sonríe y vuelve a centrarse en su libro.  
-¿Qué estás leyendo? -Pregunto con curiosidad, sé muy bien qué libro es y la página, pero tengo una idea en mi mente.  
-¿Es necesario qué responda?  
-Por favor. -Susurro, mis manos la acarician con suavidad, dibujando círculos en su ombligo. Ella alza el libro. La famosa escena de mi primera novela sobre Nikki Heat aparece con claridad ante mis ojos, me río. -¿No te cansas de leerla?  
-Nadie se cansa de lo bueno. -Me sonríe. Beso su cuello, ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, aparta su pelo, me deja acceso.  
-Entonces, ¿reconoces que soy buen escritor?-Pregunto sobre su cuello.  
-Jamás me oirás decirlo. -Responde con voz ronca. Testaruda... trabajo más sobre su cuello, la escucho jadear.  
-¿Seguro?-Mi mano avanza hasta sus piernas, ella las separa, pero me limito a posarla allí donde ella quiere, sin moverla.  
-Seguro. -Murmura, pero noto cierto temblor en su voz. Sonrío, ya queda menos...  
-Pon el libro a la vista de los dos, yo también quiero leer.-Ajusta el atril a los ojos de los dos y vuelve a centrarse en el libro, mientras que yo la acaricio. Empiezo a leer.  
-_Y entonces, lo que había empezado tan suavemente, cobró vida propia. Volaron el uno hacia el otro, uniendo sus bocas entreabiertas, cruzando alguna línea que los desafiaba, y ellos aceptaron el desafío. Se saborearon profundamente y se tocaron con el frenesí de la impaciencia encendida por el asombro y las ansias, ambos permitiéndose, finalmente, experimentar los límites de su pasión._-Mi voz es ronca, leo en voz baja, sobre su oído, ella posa su mano sobre la mía, acariciándola suavemente, quiere guiarme, sonrío, dejo de leer y murmuro. -¿Necesitas algo, cariño?-Me mira y me besa, con pasión, para luego dejarme con ganas de mas y decirme. -Sigue leyendo. -Cambio de capítulo. Muerdo su oreja durante unos segundos vuelvo a leer sobre ella, mientras que cojo la copa de vino y se la acerco a los labios. Ella bebe un poco y luego nos besamos, sabe a vino, es excitante.  
-_Nikki lo guió en silencio hasta su dormitorio y dejó la vela sobre el tocador, delante del espejo de tres cuerpos, que multiplicó su luz. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Rook allí, cerca de ella, magnético. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y atrajo su boca hacia la suya; él envolvió su cintura con sus largos brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Sus besos eran profundos y urgentes y a la vez familiares, y la lengua de ella buscaba la profundidad y la dulzura de su boca entreabierta mientras él exploraba la suya. Una de sus manos empezó a buscar su blusa, pero vaciló. Ella se la agarró y se la puso sobre su pecho. En la habitación hacía un calor tropical y, mientras él la tocaba, Nikki sentía cómo sus dedos se movían por encima de la mancha de sudor sobre la humedad de su sujetador. Ella bajó una mano buscándolo, y él gimió ligeramente. Nikki empezó a balancearse, luego él también, ambos interpretando una lenta danza en una especie de vértigo delicioso._-Mientras que leo, mis dedos buscan sus pechos y ella ha dejado de controlarse, está agitada, gime y se arquea, quiere más contacto. Dejo de acariciarla. -¿Sigues estando segura?  
-S...sí.-Dice. Mordisqueo la piel tan delicada de su cuello y recito sobre su piel, sin necesidad de mirar el libro.  
-_-Eres buena -Dijo.  
-No sabes hasta qué punto —Replicó ella. Se sumergieron de nuevo el uno en el otro y la lengua de ella notó el leve deje ácido de la lima y de la sal. Su boca abandonó la de él para besarlo en la cara, y luego en la oreja. Notó cómo los músculos de su abdomen se contraían contra ella mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba para mordisquear la suave piel de la zona donde el cuello se juntaba con su clavícula. Nikki se irguió y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Rook se estaba eternizando con los botones de su blusa, así que ella se levantó, se puso a horcajadas sobre él y se abrió la blusa de un tirón. Oyó rebotar un botón sobre el suelo de madera cerca del rodapié. Con una mano, Rook desabrochó el cierre delantero de su sujetador. Nikki agitó los brazos para acabar de quitárselo, y se sumergió frenéticamente en él. Sus pieles húmedas hicieron ruido cuando el pecho de ella aterrizó sobre el de él. Ella bajó una mano y le desabrochó el cinturón. A continuación le bajó la cremallera. Nikki lo besó de nuevo, y susurró:  
-Tengo protección en la mesilla de noche.  
-No vas a necesitar pistola -Dijo él.- Me comportaré como un perfecto caballero.  
-Espero que no. -Y saltó sobre él con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en el pecho por la excitación y la tensión. Una ola cayó sobre Nikki y alejó todos los sentimientos conflictivos y los recelos contra los que había estado luchando y, simplemente, extremadamente, poderosamente, se dejó llevar. En ese instante, Nikki se sintió liberada. Liberada de responsabilidades. Liberada de cualquier límite. Liberada de sí misma. Se aferró a Rook retorciéndose, con la necesidad de sentir cada parte de él que pudiera tocar. Continuaron con furia, su pasión correspondía a la de ella mientras se exploraban mutuamente, moviéndose, mordisqueándose, hambrientos, intentando una y otra vez satisfacer aquello por lo que habían sufrido._-Dime, Kate, ¿quieres sentirte como ella?-Mi diosa tiene una especie de lucha interna, pero el deseo vence. -Rick... por favor...  
-Yo sé lo que quieres mi amor...-Susurro en voz muy baja, mientras que mi mano la acaricia, pero suavemente, apenas rozándola. -Dime lo que quiero oír y lo tendrás. -Ella ya no puede más, cierra el libro y lo deja en una silla situada al lado de la bañera. Se da la vuelta y me besa con furia, pasión, sus manos van hacia mi miembro, no necesito que me estimule, pero cuando siento como me acaricia de arriba a abajo suelto un gruñido y deja de importarme mi pequeño plan. Llevo las manos hasta su nuca, profundizo el beso y luego la acaricio donde más la necesita. El agua se derrama pero da igual, se acomoda y entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos, en un gesto íntimo, tierno, romántico. Con mi otra mano la acaricio y susurro. -Te quiero mi amor. -Kate me mira y lentamente desciende sobre mí, sé que la postura no es cómoda para ella, apenas puede moverse, pero no parece importarle. Empieza a moverse con lentitud, mi mano libre la ayuda, la otra sigue entrelazada con la suya, reforzando aún más esa unión que a ambos nos vuelve locos. Mis caderas se mueven para ayudarla, su cuerpo baila lentamente sobre el mío, es maravillosa, una diosa erótica. El agua acompaña nuestros movimientos, como si quisiera formar parte de esto, como si tuviera envidia. Y llega ese momento en el que ninguno de los dos es consciente de lo que nos rodea, solo podemos ver al otro. Kate cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás y yo la sostengo, mientras que grita mi nombre. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo el placer y la sigo. Unos segundos después su cabeza está apoyada sobre mi hombro, mi mano en su espalda, acariciándola. La oigo decirme algo.

-Eres mi escritor Rick, te quiero.

No ha dicho que soy bueno, pero me da igual, soy feliz y con una sonrisa me recuesto sobre la bañera y la dejo descansar sobre mi pecho, abrazándola para que no tenga frío, porque el agua nos ha abandonado.


	17. Chapter 17

Florencia es como un museo al aire libre. Camines por donde camines encontrarás algo que te llame la atención, que te enamore, que quieras fotografiar. Ahora que la miro, dando vueltas en ese carrusel como una niña no puedo parar de darle al botón de la cámara, fotografiarla de cuerpo entero o acercar el zoom para capturar esa radiante sonrisa. Me recuerda a Alexis cuando la llevé al zoo por primera vez, pero esto es algo nuevo, nunca la había visto sonreír con esa inocencia, como si no hubiera ninguna preocupación en su vida, como si no estuviéramos en esta ciudad huyendo de un asesino. Por primera vez puedo ver a la Kate anterior a la muerte de su madre, risueña y alegre durante el día, apasionada y salvaje durante la noche, es preciosa y hoy le doy gracias a esta plaza de la República, porque aunque parezca imposible, me he enamorado aún más de ella.

El carrusel se para y voy derecha a él, lo beso con ímpetu, como siempre he querido hacer. Parece sorprendido, pero me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y me devuelve el beso. Algunos turistas se paran y nos miran, una anciana sonríe nostálgica, unos niños nos señalan mientras que sus madres les regañan, un guardia nos mira con reprobación. Nos separamos y me sonríe, me acaricia cariñosamente la mejilla y me da un último beso. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el puesto situado en la otra esquina de la plaza, le enseño dos máscaras, para que me ayude a elegir. Me compro una preciosa, con forma de gato, una mitad blanca con un adorno dorado y la otra mitad roja y negra también con dorado. Me la pongo y lo miro con una alegre sonrisa, sé que me estoy comportando como una cría, pero me da igual. Me siento libre en este país donde nadie me conoce, donde enseño mi carnet de conducir con el nombre de Stana Katic. Aquí no soy la dura inspectora de Nueva York, puedo ser quien yo quiera, y hoy me apetece ser una niña. Él me sonríe y me hace una foto, parece que le gusta verme así, disfrutando. Lo tomo de la mano y entramos en una heladería, donde podemos sentarnos y descansar. Castle va a pedir y vuelve con dos granizadas, frescas, de limón. El líquido helado pasa por mi garganta y me hace suspirar, ahuyenta el calor de julio. Él a mi lado vuelve a hacerme otra foto. Dejo un momento la granizada y le miro divertida. -¿No te cansas?

-¿De disfrutar de ti? Nunca. –Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. La veo tan feliz, como nunca antes. La cojo de la mano y se la acaricio. Ella mira nuestras manos unidas y luego me mira a los ojos. –Rick, prométeme que cuando volvamos esto seguirá igual. –La acercó y la beso, prometiéndoselo en sus labios. Si de mí dependiera serías feliz siempre Kate, siempre. Pienso para mí mismo, mientras que disfruto del sabor de sus labios, que hoy para variar no saben a cereza, sino a limón.

Otro día más sin tener nada que hacer cuando vuelvo a casa. Todo está limpio, la comida para uno encargada, Milley duerme en su cesta, tras soltar un maullido como saludo. Me ducho y vuelvo al salón a esperar. Otro día sin tener a nadie con quien hablar, otro día en casa después de haber discutido con mis agentes, otro día más echándola de menos mientras que ella estará con su esposa, quizás haciendo el amor. Me pregunto cómo estarán los amantes de Teruel en Florencia. Seguro que mejor que yo, pienso con amargura y envidia. Mientras aquí sigo, intentado encontrar a ese maldito asesino, pero no es fácil, no cuando mi mejor inspectora no está y los otros dos no cooperan, ni siquiera se hablan. Es triste, todos en comisaría lo notan, se echa de menos ese ambiente de complicidad entre ellos, ahora solo hay malas caras y malos modos. Suena el timbre, abro y le doy una propina al repartidor. Le invitaría a comer por tal de no almorzar sola, pero tendré que aguantarme y contentarme con Milley, que ahora que huele a sopa de marisco parece despierta y se acerca a mí. La miro y sonrío con fastidio. –Está bien amiga, compartiremos la comida tú y yo.

Pongo las manos en su vientre y la miro emocionado. Llevo toda la mañana sin sonreír, pero ahora que llego a casa todo cambia. Aquí no hay mal humor ni amargura, solo amor. Ella me sonríe. Un niño o una niña, ¿qué más da?, un bebé, mi preciosa Jenny va a hacerme papá. Todavía no me lo creo. Ha pasado un mes desde que me dio la noticia. –Cariño, vamos a ser papás. –Pocos días después de la pelea con Esposito. Me gustaría compartir mi alegría con mis amigos, pero ella está lejos, a salvo y él… bueno él está lejos también y es lo que más duele, porque aunque ella esté a miles de kilómetros la siento más cerca que a él, al que veo todos los días. Pero ahora eso no importa, solo importan ellos, mi mujer y mi hijo. La beso y la abrazo. Me hace feliz, muy feliz. La quiero y ahora aún más. –Te quiero Kevin. –Susurra. Sonrío, aquí todo está bien, no hay preocupaciones.

Lanie duerme a mi lado mientras que yo veo su cuerpo, desnudo. Está preciosa. Me gustaría decirle muchas cosas, que la quiero, que para mí no es solo sexo, que es mucho más, me da fuerzas, alegrías, ganas de seguir. Pero el miedo me paraliza, quizás ella no sienta lo mismo, quizás solo sea su vía de escape, su modo de esperar a que aparezca alguien que merezca la pena, alguien que no sea un cobarde incapaz de darle un abrazo a su hermano, alguien que no lo llame traidor cuando sabe de sobra que no lo es, que en realidad es un héroe. Quizás es eso lo que me molesta, este maldito orgullo que me dice que me equivoqué y el hizo lo correcto. Quizás es eso, o el hecho de que ahora todos son felices, con las personas a las que quieren, y yo mientras me sigo escondiendo en esta cama, contento con poder abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla, cuando tendría que decirle la verdad, que la quiero.

Come en silencio, me tiene muy preocupada, me gustaría llamar a Richard, pero Gates dice que es peligroso. Me pregunto que le pasará, que es lo que le ha pasado a mi niña. Pero ella no dice nada, solo que está cansada, que será el calor, que no me preocupe. Sé que hay algo más, veo en sus ojos melancolía, culpabilidad, dolor. Me gustaría abrazarla, como cuando era niña y con un abrazo se le iban las penas cuando sus padres discutían y Richard me la traía a casa para evitarle las peleas. Pero Alexis ya no es una niña, es una mujer, lo sé, su cuarto me lo dice. Los libros para la universidad, las fotografías con su novio, esos tacones que tiene siempre en una esquina por si surge la ocasión y esa cajita de preservativos que le he encontrado en su cajón. No puedo evitar sonreír, pensando en lo que dirá mi hijo cuando se entere. Richard vive en su mundo respecto a Alexis, sigue viéndola como una preciosa y delicada niña, pero yo sé muy bien que ya no lo es. Me levanto y la miro con cariño, ella me echa los brazos. La rodeo y la beso en el pelo. Quizás no es una niña, pero el abrazo de un ser querido siempre le quitará el miedo y el dolor, lo sé. La escucho llorar, quisiera preguntarle, pero no lo hago, sé que se cerraría en sí misma, así que me limito a darle mi apoyo en silencio.


	18. Chapter 18

Se revuelve inquieta, gimiendo, temblado, gotas de sudor recorren su cuerpo, pronuncia mi nombre. Quisiera despertarla, decirle que estoy aquí, que no ha pasado nada, sé que sueña con la azotea, sueña conmigo, con mi ausencia, porque yo no estaba ese maldito día, y no me lo perdonaré jamás. Empieza a gritar mi nombre, aterrorizada, llorando, siento como si estuviera viendo el momento con mis propios ojos y sigo odiándome por ello, por no haber estado allí, por haberla dejado sola. Quisiera despertarla, pero esta vez no lo haré, no quiero que sufra, odio verla así, pero hoy no la despertaré, dejaré que viva su sueño, tiene que enfrentarse a él, ella misma, sé que es lo que ella quiere. La dejo con su pesadilla, y voy al baño, a por un trapo que empapo en agua fría y dejo en la mesita, esperando. Ella sigue gritando mi nombre, es una tortura, para ella que cree que es real y para mí, que la oigo y me reprocho a mí mismo no ayudarla. Podría despertarla, acabar con su pesadilla, estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle que la quiero, que nada malo va a pasarle, que no nos vamos a separar. Un nuevo grito me obliga a mirarla y ya no puedo más. He intentado ser fuerte, dejar que se enfrente a ello, pero es superior a mis fuerzas, está sufriendo, mucho y yo no puedo verla así, así que con suavidad la llamo, la acaricio hasta que se incorpora, desorientada, aún asustada, temblando, me mira y se echa a mis brazos. La beso con dulzura, mientras que con el trapo limpio el sudor de su rostro, con mi otra mano froto suavemente su espalda, reconfortándola. Mi voz es suave, como una caricia, quiero que se calme, que se sienta protegida, la oigo llorar, como una niña pequeña, la aprieto con fuerza entre mis brazos. -Shhh, aquí estoy cariño, tranquila, nadie va a hacerte daño, no llores, solo era un sueño, estoy aquí, no llores mi amor.

Nadie va a hacerme daño... me ha tranquilizado con sus palabras y ahora estoy tumbada sobre su pecho, me sigue abrazando, en silencio, su respiración es profunda y tranquila, ahora que estoy bien se ha quedado dormido, después de estar varias horas cuidándome, acariciando mi pelo, mi rostro, mis manos, besándome, hablándome en voz baja, ningún hombre, excepto mi padre, me ha tratado así, en gran parte por mi culpa. Nunca he querido que me protegieran, siempre he necesitado enfrentarme a mis miedos yo sola, con la menor ayuda posible. De niña no quería la lámpara por las noches, ni tampoco que vinieran a leerme un cuento en las noches de tormenta. En el colegio me defendía sin ayuda, si algún niño quería molestar se iba a casa con la cabeza agachada, de la mano de su madre, con algún arañazo en la cara y avergonzado de que le pegase una niña. En el instituto me libraba de los chicos indeseables, o mejor dicho, de los que no me gustaban, era fácil, mis palabras les humillaban y se marchaban entre las risas de los demás. Siempre me he sacado las castañas del fuego, pero esa noche, fría, cuando mi padre se bebió el solo dos botellas de whisky, las primeras de muchas otras, me sentí sola por primera vez. En esos momentos deseé a alguien que me abrazara, que me protegiera, una simple palabra o una caricia hubiera bastado, pero como siempre nadie vino a ayudar. Ahora siento un calor que me abriga y me tranquiliza al mismo tiempo, viene de sus brazos, de su pecho, desnudo y cálido, de sus palabras... no lo reconoceré jamás, ni siquiera delante de él, pero me gusta esta sensación de protección, de amor, de paz...


	19. Chapter 19

-Esto de tener avión privado es genial, ¿no crees? -Le sonrío y asiento, en el avión estamos solos él, una azafata, el piloto y yo, vamos a Roma. Ayer, tras prepararme un increíble desayuno, me dijo que le apetecía salir de Florencia y me lo propuso. Y aquí estamos, en estos asientos de piel reclinables de "nuestro" avión de lujo, viajando a la capital de Italia, la "ciudad eterna". Florencia es preciosa, me he enamorado de cada uno de sus rincones, incluido del David de Miguel Ángel, musculoso y desafiante. Sonrío recordando la cara de mi escritor cuando se me escapó un "eso sí que es un buen culo". Me miró con mala cara y se apartó, haciéndose el ofendido, pero no fue nada que una dulce voz y un par de caricias y besos no pudieran arreglar. Florencia está siendo testigo de muchos momentos juntos y quizás es eso lo que me enamora de ella. Pero un cambio no viene mal y me apetece conocer Roma, puede que también la capital sea testigo de nuestros besos y algo más. Aunque, pensándolo bien, también el cielo de Italia puede ser un buen testigo. Miro el botón de seguridad, apagado, que indica que ya podemos quitarnos el cinturón y movernos. La cabina del piloto está insonorizada, la azafata está con él, los asientos son cómodos y él lleva unos vaqueros y esa camiseta azul que me vuelven loca. Mira por la ventana, distraído, me muerdo el labio, tenemos tiempo. Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y lentamente mis dedos acarician el suyo, paseando luego por su pierna. El aire acondicionado deja de hacer su trabajo, empieza a hacer mucha calor. Me mira sorprendido y traga saliva cuando vuelvo a morderme el labio. Sonriendo, desabrocho el cinturón que aún lo mantiene atado al asiento y acaricio su entrepierna, presionando con suavidad, siento como empieza a reaccionar a mis caricias. –Kate… ¿aquí?

Una mirada traviesa es toda la respuesta que me da. Intento mantener la calma. –Cariño… no es buena idea… la azafata podría venir… -Niega con la cabeza, me dice que ella solo vendrá si la llamamos, pero no estoy muy seguro, aunque mi cuerpo no está de acuerdo conmigo y menos ahora que puedo notar sus pechos, endurecidos, por debajo de la tela de su vestido veraniego. No sé cómo lo hace, pero cuando creo que ya no va a poder sorprenderme más, lo consigue. Su mano sube hasta mi boca y me roza los labios. –Vamos, Rick, dime que no te resulta excitante… aquí, el aire, en estos asientos tan cómodos. –Su voz es hipnotizadora. Tengo que ser razonable, mantener la cordura, la azafata podría venir. –Esperemos a llegar al hotel, por favor… -Ella me mira y retira sus dedos, espero no haberla enfadado. Se levanta y va hasta el otro par de asientos, situados a un metro de los nuestros. Ya empezamos… -No te enfades cariño… -Me mira, en sus ojos no veo ningún enfado, sino lujuria. –No me enfado Ricky, pero estoy tan excitada… y como tú no quieres ayudarme, tendré que librarme de este calor, yo sola. –Entre mis piernas se despierta una erección en cuestión de segundos, esas palabras son las culpables, ahora soy yo el que siente un calor asfixiante, pero… quiero saber si habla en serio. Kate es apasionada, pero dudo mucho que sea capaz de… se sienta en el asiento al que se ha dirigido y le da a una manivela, que hace que el asiento se gire y que quedemos frente a frente. –Dime cariño, quieres mirarme o prefieres que le dé la vuelta al sillón. –Siento un gran dolor en mi entrepierna y sólo hay alguien que pueda aliviarlo, pero ella no presta atención a mi erección, me mira, esperando mi respuesta. –Kate, estás jugando con fuego… -Ella se ríe y se quita su vestido, sencillo, sin cremalleras ni nada, quedándose en ropa interior. Una gota de sudor baja lentamente entre sus pechos, paseando por su cicatriz. Mirándome a los ojos se quita la lencería, de encaje, roja y la desliza por sus largas piernas. Desde aquí puedo notar lo excitada y mojada que está. Se deshace de la prenda y despacio recorre su pierna con su mano, sus pupilas están clavadas en mis ojos, pero los míos no le corresponden, no puedo desviar la mirada de su mano. Sus dedos acarician suavemente su clítoris y por un momento cierra sus ojos y suelta un gemido. Me levanto de golpe y camino, deshaciéndome de mi pantalón, necesito darle un poco de libertad a mi miembro. Me arrodillo frente a ella, que sigue acariciándose, ahora haciendo círculos alrededor de ese órgano tan increíble, cuya única función es el placer y, por la mirada de mi diosa, funciona a la perfección. Su boca está entreabierta, sus ojos medio cerrados, susurra mi nombre. Llevo una mano hasta la suya y la freno. Me mira, esperando. Acerco mi boca y le doy un pequeño beso en el interior de su muslo izquierdo, gime, muerdo suavemente el derecho, gime aún más fuerte, mi lengua saborea la humedad y dibuja círculos, al igual que antes hacían sus dedos, sus manos van hasta mi pelo, se aferra a mí. Me encanta su sabor, sentirlo en mi boca, es un regalo para mis sentidos. Respiro suavemente sobre ella, mi aliento la golpea, llora. La miro, sus ojos están cerrados, su cuerpo se arquea, busca desesperada la libertad, pero aun no voy a dársela, no después de la tortura a la que me ha sometido. Mi nombre se escapa de sus labios, no sé si ha sido un gemido, una súplica o simplemente música celestial. Mi mano la sujeta, apretando suavemente su abdomen, con la otra acaricio su interior, pero sin profundizar, apenas unos milímetros, mientras que mi lengua sigue haciendo círculos y mis labios succionan. Sus piernas se resisten, me tira del pelo con fuerza, brusquedad, llora. Mis dedos empiezan a moverse, con ritmo, ella los atrapa, siento como el orgasmo la atrapa y sé lo que tengo que hacer para llevarla al séptimo cielo. Curvo mis dedos, golpeando donde más lo necesita y mi lengua deja de hacer círculos para posarse directamente sobre su clítoris, que palpita ante el contacto. Y ahí llega. Tiembla, todo su cuerpo es atrapado por el intenso orgasmo que está sintiendo. El placer más absoluto la posee, grita mi nombre, que resuena en el avión, su interior atrapa e inmoviliza mis dedos. Durante varios minutos no puede hablar, solo oigo su respiración entrecortada y veo un par de lágrimas. Retiro mis dedos con cuidado y beso con ternura su abdomen. Me levanto con dificultad, mi cuerpo pide a gritos que lo alivie, ver a Kate teniendo ese orgasmo es demasiado para cualquier hombre. Siento que si le hago el amor no voy a durar mucho, pero lo necesito, podrían dejarnos sin aire en esta cabina que me daría igual, siempre y cuando estuviese enterrado en su interior. La miro, sigue temblando, aunque lentamente los rastros de su orgasmo van desapareciendo. Me siento a su lado, me mira, acerca su rostro al mío y me besa lentamente. –Te quiero Rick… dios…eso ha sido…

Me siento abrumada, incapaz de describirlo, jamás, me había sentido así, con él siempre ha sido increíble, pero esto… esto es algo nuevo. Rick está empapado de sudor, noto su increíble erección a través de sus boxes de seda y en su rostro veo el deseo y también el dolor y el esfuerzo por controlarse. Me levanto, aunque mi cuerpo no ha parado de temblar y le miro, yo ya disfrutado, ahora le toca a él. Le quito la ropa interior y me subo a su regazo. Parece nervioso, habla en voz baja, ronca. –Kate… no voy a durar… -Niego con la cabeza, lo beso, mi lengua explora su boca, mis manos acarician su nuca. –Ahora te toca disfrutar a ti mi amor… no te preocupes, tú sólo siente y disfruta. –Lo guio hasta mi interior y desciendo lentamente, mi piel le rodea y gruñe y gime, me muevo con rapidez, sé que está muy cerca, le hablo al oído. –Yo ya he disfrutado muchísimo, amor, eres increíble, tu forma de tocarme, de besarme, ahora te toca a ti, vamos cariño, quiero sentirlo, déjate ir. –Sus manos se aferran a mi espalda y siento su orgasmo en mi interior, es increíble, grita de placer, su miembro palpita dentro de mí, entierra su cabeza entre mis pechos y todo termina. Nos miramos a los ojos, desnudos, mojados, relajados, felices, enamorados. –Te quiero.


	20. Chapter 20

-No lo eres, eres una gran persona, dulce, buena, tierna, sincera, eres perfecta. –Me dice. Pero no le creo. Soy mala persona, por eso llevo dos semanas sin poder sonreír, sin poder besarle, sin poder tocarle. Debo ser mala persona, este es mi castigo por lo que he hecho. Pero él me sigue queriendo, no está enfadado, no me odia, me quiere, quiere besarme, quiere tocarme, está tumbado en mi cama, aquí a mi lado, acariciándome el pelo, no sé como lo hace, yo no puedo convivir conmigo misma, pero él me quiere, quiere estar conmigo. No lo entiendo. Inconscientemente acaricio mi abdomen, como hago todos los días, quizás esperando sentir algo, algo que no voy a sentir, yo misma me negué a sentirlo. Este es mi castigo, odiarme, sentirme vacía. Un castigo por algo que para algunos es un pecado, para otros un asesinato, para otros un derecho, para mí, mi decisión. James coge mi mano y la aprieta, con fuerza y a la vez ternura. Se ha convertido en una costumbre entre los dos. Yo me empeño en torturarme, él se empeña en no dejarme. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Por qué sigue a mi lado? No he tenido en cuenta sus deseos, no le he dado lo que quería, lo que deseaba, pero aquí sigue. Me gustaría decirle que se vaya, que no lo merezco, pero no puedo, lo quiero, como nunca he querido a un hombre. Porque James no es un chico, como lo eran Owen o Ashley, no, James es un hombre, un hombre de verdad, no es perfecto, nadie lo es, yo no soy perfecta, mi padre no es perfecto, su querida Kate no es perfecta aunque ellos lo piensen. Nadie es perfecto y nadie tiene la necesidad de serlo. Todos tenemos defectos, manías, problemas. Quizás por eso me niego a apartarme de él, porque ya lo he entendido. Ya he entendido que no es perfecto, que no es mi dios heleno, ni mi príncipe azul, no es mi héroe, simplemente no necesito que lo sea. Quiero que sea mi hombre imperfecto, con sus manías, sus defectos, imperfecto, sí, pero capaz de quererme, de cuidarme como necesito que me cuiden, no es perfecto pero me quiere. Me quiere… el amor tampoco es suficiente, me rio de esas personas que dicen que con el amor es suficiente, no, no es suficiente, el amor es primordial, no voy a negarlo, pero debe ir de la mano del respeto. Me dan lastima esas chicas que presumen de novios que las quieren, pero no las respetan, chicas como la de esa nueva novela, que tanto gusta a las mujeres, cuya protagonista se somete a su novio, se convierte en su sumisa. ¿Qué mujer deja su dignidad detrás para estar con un hombre que no la respeta?, un hombre que la ve como su sumisa, que piensa en darle placer, pero no en amarla, que puede follarla y darle los orgasmos mas placenteros, pero es incapaz de hacerle el amor… Cincuenta sombras, mi padre estará de acuerdo en que es un buen nombre, esa mujer vive en un mar de sombras, un mar que ella misma acepta… renuncia al respeto por amor… estúpida. Pobre de la que piense "no me respeta, pero me ama" y pobre de la que lo acepte. Yo en esto tengo suerte, James me respeta, no solo me quiere, me respeta. Respetó mi decisión, respeta mi dolor, mi tiempo, sigue aquí. Y ahora tengo miedo, el respetó mi decisión, yo no respeté la suya. No merezco su amor, pero no voy a rechazarlo, porque soy imperfecta, y mi corazón imperfecto hoy me dice que sea egoísta, que me deje abrazar y llore a su lado, que acepte sus caricias y su amor, que no piense en si soy la indicada o no. Y ahora mientras que siento sus besos en mi pelo y su mano sobre las mías me doy cuenta de que no soy mala persona, al fin y al cabo, él todavía cree en los amores perfectos y sigue aquí a mi lado ¿no?


	21. Chapter 21

-¿Qué es lo que te duele, que os traicionara, o que él fuera el héroe?-Han pasado dos meses, dos largos meses desde aquello y ella por fin ha sacado el tema. Me mira, esperando una respuesta, pero no sé qué contestar. Podría mentirle, pero no se miente a la persona a la que quieres, podría decirle la verdad, pero sería mostrarme como un arrogante y un imbécil, y sería como pegarle un tiro a mi ego masculino delante de ella. Así que no contesto, la oigo suspirar, levanto la cabeza. -¡Maldita sea, Javi!, va a tener un bebé, ¿sabes lo qué me ha dicho Jenny? –Niego con la cabeza, no, no lo sé, pero seguro que ella me lo va a decir, empiezo a estar harto de que insista tanto, me pone de los nervios. –Que su niño no va a tener padrino, porque el idiota que tiene el título no se habla con el padre. Serías el padrino de ese niño, Javi, el padrino del hijo de tu mejor amigo, ¿tanto te cuesta perdonar?-¿Perdonar?, ¡no!, perdonar es fácil, lo que me cuesta es renunciar a este maldito orgullo. Un hijo… mi amigo va a tener un hijo… -¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Un hijo! ¡Tu ahijado!, ¿es qué no tienes sangre en las venas?-La miro, voy hacia ella, la beso con ímpetu, por fin se calla. –Gracias. -Me separo y voy hacia la puerta. -¿A dónde vas? –Le sonrío. –Tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Por qué no? –La desespero, niego con la cabeza, sonriéndole divertido. –No lo llamaremos Kevin, me niego. –Se muerde el labio y cruza lo brazos como una niña pequeña. No entiendo porque tiene tantas ganas de llamarlo como yo si resulta ser un niño. Se supone que soy yo el que debería desearlo, no ella. –Pero a mí me haría ilusión que se llame como su papá. –Me dice melosa, se acerca a mí, me pone ojitos, sabe que no puedo resistirme a ello. Tengo que ser fuerte, niego, ella me mira enfadada, intento no reírme, me divierte verla así, en cierto modo me recuerda a una versión femenina de Castle. –Mi padre fue muy cruel cuando me puso su nombre, ¿quieres qué él bebé me odie?, además podría ser niña. –Ella va a la cocina y bebe un vaso de agua, me sonríe diabólica. –Bueno, siempre podemos llamarlo como mi padre. -¿Llamar Bartholomew a un niño?, eso sí que es crueldad, veo en sus ojos un brillo de triunfo, intenta jugar conmigo, no soy idiota. –Bueno, si quieres, es un poco antiguo, pero no está mal. –Me mira horrorizada, me rio, ella se sienta en mi regazo y me da un manotazo. –No juegues conmigo amorcito, estoy muy sensible. –Sonriéndole, aparto un mechón de su cabello y la beso, con ternura. –Tú ganas, le pondremos Kevin, pero con una condición. –Me mira, esperando. –Será su segundo nombre.

Estoy nervioso, recuerdo esa vez que tuve que pedirle perdón a mi primera novia, cuando me pilló besando a su mejor amiga… bueno, por lo menos esta vez mi entrepierna está segura… escucho risas en el apartamento, puede que estén ocupados, mejor me voy… una voz me grita "cobarde" y se parece mucho a la de Lanie, me pone histérico. No soy un cobarde, estuve en el ejército, soy poli, puedo con esto.

-Cielo, llaman al timbre. –Me levanto con frustración, ella se acomoda el vestido. En cuanto abro la puerta me quedo sin habla. Debo de estar soñando. Jenny se levanta y nos mira, carraspea. –Cariño, ¿no vas a invitarlo a pasar? –Me hago un lado, entra despacio, le sonríe a mi mujer, ella le da un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. -¿Cómo estás, Javier? –Le oigo responder con un tímido bien, gracias, por cierto, ¡enhorabuena! Sorprendido lo miro, ¿cómo lo sabrá? El nombre de Lanie viene a mi cabeza. Esposito se sienta en el sofá, acompañado por mi mujer, que me sonríe y va al dormitorio. Cojo una silla y me siento enfrente. Bien, ha venido, y ahora ¿qué?

Tanto ensayar un lo siento aceptable y ahora estoy mudo. Ahora recuerdo cuando en clase la profesora me castigó por tirarle de las trenzas a mi compañera de pupitre y me miraba con sus ojos fríos y penetrantes, esperando una disculpa. La diferencia es que los ojos de mi amigo no reflejan enfado, sino confusión. Pruebo a romper el hielo. -¿Qué tal está Jenny? –Se encoge de hombros, dice que todo va bien, algunas nauseas y cansancio, nada fuera de lo normal. Otra vez silencio. -¿Le sacaste algo a la ayudante del senador? –Pregunto por el caso de la madre de Beckett, ese caso que él lleva junto a la bruja, mientras que yo sigo llevando casos menores. La voz de esa bruja resuena en mi cabeza: le he dado la oportunidad de trabajar con el inspector Ryan en este caso, pero ya veo que es incapaz de dejar sus diferencias de lado, así que vuelve a estar fuera… por ahí no Javi, no has venido a discutir, sino a pedir perdón.

No debo hablar de esto con él, pero me da igual, en esto estamos todos metidos, por mucho que Gates lo niegue. –Dice que no sabe nada, que el senador es un buen hombre, ya sabes, lo típico. Creo que tienen una aventura…, por eso lo defiende tanto. –Él asiente distraído, me pregunto si me estará escuchando. De todas maneras, dudo mucho que haya venido aquí por el caso, sigo esperando, pero mi paciencia empieza a agotarse. Tiene una bolsa en las manos, lo miro con curiosidad. -¿Qué es eso? –Me alarga la bolsa, sin hablar. Veo un biberón con ositos, dos chupetes, uno rosa y uno verde, un sonajero, un peluche con forma de perrito y varios baberos, uno más grande de lo normal. Lo miro y me rio: "A mi papá se le cae la baba conmigo" –Vaya… gracias Javi. –Esboza una sonrisa. –Sabiendo cómo eres con Jenny, supuse que necesitarías un babero para cuando nazca tu hijo, no lo vayas a llenar de babas. –Otra vez silencio. Abro la boca, pero no sé qué decirle, al fin y al cabo, no le voy a pedir disculpas, le salvé la vida a mi amiga, no me arrepiento de eso. –Kevin yo… lo siento tío-Nos miramos y suspiro. -¿Quieres una cerveza? –Asiente. Vamos a la cocina, Jenny vuelve del dormitorio, le sonrío. –Mira lo que le ha traído su padrino. –Y ahí estamos, otra vez somos nosotros dos, los compañeros, los amigos, los hermanos.


	22. Chapter 22

Roma. La ciudad eterna. Cuna de un imperio. Reflejo de su glorioso pasado. Reflejo del Cinquecento, del barroco. Hogar de un Estado, centro de una religión. Florencia es la hija del arte, Roma podría ser la madre. Caminamos despacio, hace calor, pero no importa. Se agacha junto a una de las numerosas fuentes, cuya agua es fresca, limpia. Utiliza sus manos a modo de cuenco, luego se moja el cabello. Algunas gotas de agua bajan por su camiseta de tirantas. Me sonríe. La tomo de la mano y señalo el majestuoso templo redondo que tenemos enfrente. El Panteón… antaño templo a los dioses, ahora consagrado a Santa María y a los mártires. Por fuera quizás sea su portada la que llame la atención, por dentro es color, claridad. Y en el centro esa circunferencia, perfecta, que en los días de lluvia deja caer el agua haciendo un círculo, también perfecto. Cuesta creer que este templo haya visto pasar a tantas y tantas generaciones de romanos, de turistas, de enamorados del arte. Le hago varias fotos y luego salimos fuera, dejando atrás ese sepulcro de reyes y artistas. Me mira y sonríe. – ¿A dónde?

Me lleva de la mano, parece que sabe muy bien a donde va. Llegamos al destino y me sonríe. –Bienvenida a la Piazza Navona. –Sonriendo como una niña paseamos, dando la vuelta a la plaza, antiguo estadio romano. Es una obra de arte en sí misma. En el centro, imponente, cuatro ríos nos miran. Contemplo a los gigantes, los animales, el agua limpia y clara, un emblema y el obelisco, todo representa un conjunto artístico, que sorprende a cualquiera, aunque lo haya visto en fotos, no es lo mismo tener a esos cuatro gigantes delante de ti. –Dicen que uno de los gigantes le vuele la cara a la iglesia de Santa Inés. –Comenta. -Todos saben de la rivalidad de Bernini y Borromini. –Me mira, pienso en contarle la verdad, que la fuente se construyó antes que la Iglesia, pero es mi escritor, mi imaginativo escritor, amante de la magia, de pasiones e historia de este tipo y hoy, no voy a ser yo quien le quite la ilusión. Le beso y sonrío. –Vamos, quiero entrar en Santa Inés.

Santa Inés es pequeña, recargada, haciendo honor al horror vacui. Al contrario que en el Panteón, llama más la atención su exterior, el interior es… bueno como una iglesia cualquiera de Roma. -¿Quieres ver el cráneo? –Pero niega con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a tomarla de la mano, salimos fuera. -¿Por qué no has querido verla? –Se encoge de hombros. –Puede que para los cristianos sea una reliquia, pero para mí es solo un cráneo más… el cráneo de una niña, una niña asesinada… no algo para exponer en una vitrina… -Asiento con la cabeza y salimos de la Iglesia. –Sentémonos en esa terraza, tomemos algo, hace un calor horrible. –Nos sentamos y pedimos un café helado. -¿Te apetece volver al hotel un rato, o prefieres ir a dar un paseo?

-Podríamos ir a la Fontana, quiero echar una moneda. -Sugiero. Él sonríe, pero niega con la cabeza. -¿Confías en mi? –Asiento. –Bien, en ese caso déjame a mi Fontana, no te arrepentirás. -¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora? Me sonríe, le brillan los ojos. -¿Te gustaría conocer a Pinocho? –Lo miro con curiosidad, sin decirme nada sigue bebiendo su café y yo hago lo mismo. Luego paga y me sonríe. –Sígueme preciosa.

No tiene ni idea de a donde la llevo, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa. Es una tontería, algo infantil, pero espero que le guste, a Alexis desde luego le encantó, aunque ella era una niña cuando la traje. Caminamos unos minutos y me paro en un callejón rodeado de andamios. Kate me mira sorprendida, una dulce sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en su rostro. Parece que le ha gustado mi idea. -Ahora entiendo que querías decir con conocer a Pinocho. –Comenta. Le sonrío y le digo que se siente junto al muñeco de madera, de tamaño natural, a la entrada de la tienda de juguetes. Le hago varias fotos con el muñeco y otra con una moto, situada justo al lado, también de madera. La tienda sigue igual, tal y como la recordaba, me encanta. Relojes de madera con forma de animales o de Pinochos, accesorios para el baño, llaveros, percheros, todo de madera, pintado de alegres colores. –Sé que todo es infantil, pero quería traerte, aunque tú seas la adulta en nuestra relación. –Comento con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Me compras un reloj de Pinocho? –Le pregunto, sorprendiéndole. En realidad no sé que voy a hacer con el reloj, pero no importa. Quiero ilusionarle, es como un niño, pero es mi niño y quiero que mi niño sea feliz, además, en esta realidad paralela que hemos creado al otro lado del océano no importa nada, aquí no soy la dura inspectora, soy Stana, Stana Katic y Stana Katic es juguetona y se comporta como una niña. Me compra el reloj, aún sonriendo y luego salimos de la tienda. –Ahora si que podríamos volver al hotel, necesito una ducha, hace calor. –Él alza las cejas. –Lo siento preciosa, pero si volvemos al hotel no te vas a librar del calor… puede que incluso aumente.

-Bueno… -Ella se muerde el labio, me toma del cuello de la camisa, muerde sensualmente mis labios, susurra sobre ellos. –A lo mejor quiero que aumente.


	23. Chapter 23

Es de noche, Rick no ha cumplido su promesa de subir las temperaturas, y eso es raro, muy raro… hemos bajado a cenar y dado un paseo, la Piazza Navona es preciosa de noche, con las fuentes iluminadas. Hemos comprado una lámina pintada a mano, que refleja la belleza de Roma y luego nos hemos tomado un helado en una de las innumerables heladerías romanas. Ahora volvemos a estar en el hotel, en el ascensor, subiendo. Está muy callado, puede que esté cansado, lo tomo de la mano y se la acaricio. Tarda unos segundos en responder a mi caricia, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos me pierdo en ellos. No veo cansancio, fatiga ni nada por el estilo y tampoco veo el azul claro, no, lo que hay es algo muy distinto, lujuria.

Desde que salimos de la juguetería he tenido que luchar conmigo mismo para no abalanzarme contra ella y arrancarle la ropa, pero he conseguido mi propósito. Hoy voy a devolverle un poco de todo lo que ella me está regalando, quiero darle una noche especial, pero sus constantes susurros, sonrisas y caricias no me ayudan. Esa caricia ha vuelto a despertar todas las células de mi cuerpo, pero ahora no importa, es de noche, por el balcón de nuestra habitación se ve la luna llena y con suerte en el hotel se han ocupado de todo lo que encargué. Ha llegado el momento de darle esa noche. Hoy no importo yo, solo ella.

Se coloca detrás de mí cuando salimos del ascensor, sus manos en mi cintura y murmura. –Gracias por compórtate como una niña para hacerme sentir bien, eres extraordinaria. –Quiero responderle, decirle que no me tiene que dar las gracias, pero no me deja hablar, siento su aroma, es excitante. –Esta noche es para ti Kate, quiero que la grabes en tu memoria para siempre. –Creo que eso va a ser fácil, caminamos por el pasillo, llegando a la puerta de nuestra suite. –Abre la puerta, sin soltarme y me hace caminar hasta el centro de la estancia. -¿Confías en mí? –He oído demasiadas veces esa frase en este viaje, pero nunca como ahora. Su voz es ronca, sexy y a la vez, tierna y romántica. Asiento sin dudarlo. –No te muevas de aquí. –Va hacia el dormitorio y vuelve con un pañuelo de seda, malva. Lo interrogo con la mirada, me sonríe. –Quítate los pendientes, cariño. –Obedezco y los dejo en la mesa que está junto a nosotros. Me besa suavemente, mordiendo mi labio y me pide que me dé la vuelta.

Noto cierto nerviosismo en ella, acaricio suavemente sus hombros. –Tranquila amor, esta noche va a ser única. –Dejo su cabello a un lado y coloco el pañuelo en sus ojos, no aprieto, solo lo suficiente para que no se caiga. Agito un par de veces la mano delante de ella, que no inmuta. No ve, perfecto. Oigo su respiración acelerada. Beso sus hombros. –Deja que te guíe. –La llevo hasta la habitación y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama. –Este olor… es agradable… -Murmura. Sonrío y la beso, lo sé, respondo. Me agacho a su lado y le quito los tacones, acariciando sus pies, la oigo suspirar de alivio. Miro el vestido, corto, turquesa, escotado, otra muestra más de sus métodos de tortura. Me río. -¿Qué?

-Eres irresistible. Y lo peor es que lo sabes. –No contesto, siento sus manos corriendo por mis piernas y no puedo hablar. Me quita el vestido lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, la temperatura aumenta varios grados, sus manos pasean por mi cuerpo y lo encienden. Lo oigo suspirar. –Dios Kate, me lo estás poniendo difícil. –Supongo que se refiere a mi lencería, ojalá pudiera ver su cara ahora mismo, pero estoy cegada y es… excitante. Escucho un ruido, algo cae al suelo y creo que es su cinturón, unos segundos después se echa sobre mí, solo lleva sus bóxers de seda. Su piel está ardiendo, igual que la mía. –Hoy voy a ser tu amante, Kate, te voy a llevar al límite, voy a volverte loca, voy a reclamar tu cuerpo como mío y tú, tú vas a rogar para que esta noche no acabe nunca. –Mi cuerpo estalla en llamas.

-Estás ardiendo… -Es puro fuego. Cada centímetro de su piel es una pequeña muestra de su excitación. Le quito el sujetador, sus pechos, endurecidos, cremosos, contrastan con el suave bronceado que ha adquirido. Los acaricio y se agita. Me deshago de la última prenda que la cubre y ahora sí, ya tengo a mi diosa lista para esta noche. Cubro todo su cuerpo con el mío, hablo en su oído. –La clave para ser un buen amante es fijarse en los detalles, oír a tu compañera, escuchar sus gemidos, sus suspiros, sentir su cuerpo arquearse, memorizarlo todo… pero contigo Kate… todo tu cuerpo se centra en el placer… y hoy, amor mío, voy a recorrerlo por completo.

No puedo más, necesito que deje de hablar y haga algo. Y de repente siento como va cumpliendo su promesa. Su lengua se desliza por mi cuello, sus labios dejan besos, sus dientes muerden con suavidad, bajan lentamente por mis pechos, quiero que se centre en ellos, pero tiene otros planes, se limita a morderlos unos segundos y continuar su erótico viaje. Quiere volverme loca, siento que voy a empezar a arder. Besa mi abdomen, mi ombligo, su lengua hace círculos alrededor, gimo. Viaja por mis piernas, sigue dejando rastros de saliva en todo mi cuerpo y luego vuelve a ascender, hasta llegar a mis labios. Me besa suavemente, pero necesito más y lo atraigo, acariciando su pelo, profundizo el beso, mi lengua juega con la suya, sus dientes se chocan con los míos, nos quedamos sin aire, se separa. –Date la vuelta.-Susurra. Obedezco y empieza de nuevo, deja pequeños rastros de fuego en mis hombros, mi espalda, me hace estremecer. Muerde mis nalgas, juega con ellas, sigue bajando, me arqueo, no quiero suplicar, se ríe sobre mi piel y vuelve a besarme hasta que de nuevo llega a mi cuello, me hace girar. –Tu cuerpo es mío Kate, todo mío. –Sí, mi cuerpo es suyo, y el suyo es mío. –Rick…

No contesto, me limito a besar de nuevo sus pechos. Gime de placer, paro, suelta un gruñido de frustración, sonrío. –Me gustan tus pechos Kate, quiero saborearlos… -No responde, pero se arquea, es una invitación. Este juego está consiguiendo lo que quería, que ambos perdamos la cordura. Beso y muerdo uno de ellos, pellizco el otro, solloza, sonrío y continúo. Saben a cerezas y son sensibles, muy sensibles. Me centro en ellos, me olvido de todo lo demás. Su respiración empieza a agitarse, sus gemidos acarician mis oídos, es demasiado y quiero liberarla. Muerdo con fuerza de nuevo, pellizco y ahí es mía y a la vez, libre.

Me cuesta unos largos minutos volver a la realidad y controlar mi respiración. Él ha notado mi cuerpo temblar, mis labios gemir y gritar su nombre al mismo tiempo, pero yo no. He perdido el sentido, con él cada orgasmo es único, irrepetible e intenso, tanto como para olvidarme de mi nombre. Me siento mareada, aún sigo temblando. Cuando puedo volver a razonar me doy cuenta de que ya no está sobre mí, está tumbado, a mi lado, tiene cogida mi mano y me la acaricia suavemente, haciendo círculos con el pulgar. -Eres sorprendente. –Comenta. Pero no puedo responder, mi cerebro se ha desconectado con el resto del cuerpo, no puedo pensar ni hablar. Ahora mismo, solo hay una cosa que quiero, o mejor dicho, solo hay un escritor al que quiero.

Parece más tranquila, perfecto, porque esta noche va a ser así. La necesito completamente relajada para que se centre en mis movimientos. Me echo de nuevo sobre ella, que suspira. –Rick, te necesito, por favor. –¿Mi diosa rogando? No está mal… -Aún no cariño… esta noche no ha acabado. –Si no estuviera vendada me echaría una de sus miradas, lo sé. Se cruza de brazos. -¿Y bien?, ¿vas a hacer algo o no? –Impaciente… la miro con malicia y murmuro. –Sienta bien que ruegues… es agradable para variar. –Aprieta los dientes como una niña pequeña. Infantil… Beso su cuello y muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja. –Vamos mi amor, dame ese gusto… te compensaré… -Acaricio distraído su clítoris y sus caderas vuelan, literalmente, de la cama ante el suave toque. Siento como palpita, está caliente y húmedo, muy húmedo. -¿No? –Niega, es testaruda. Suspiro y dejo de acariciarla. -Es una lástima, te hubiera gustado… -Comento con falso pesar y con arrogancia. –Castle te juro que te voy a mat… -Aprieto mis labios con los suyos, haciéndola callar. –No se le dice esas cosas a un amante. –La reprendo, divertido. Me encanta verla así, desesperada, furiosa, excitada y a la vez, tan enamorada. Pero de repente veo algo más, malicia. Su mano vuela con rapidez, entra sobre mis bóxers y aprieta mi erección. Suelto un gruñido de excitación. –No hagas trampas, preciosa. –Cojo su mano y aunque me muero porque siga acariciándome así la coloco por encima de su cabeza, sujetándola junto con la otra, mientras que beso su cuello. –Kate…

Dios, no puedo más, necesito que me toque, pero él sigue centrado en mi cuello, besando mi punto sensible. Me retuerzo y me escucho a mi misma suplicar, gemir y llorar al mismo tiempo. –Rick, por favor… no puedo más… -No quiero imaginar la chulería que reflejarán sus ojos, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello porque de repente noto su lengua sobre mi clítoris. -¿Sabes? Los antiguos romanos consideraban que esto era una deshonra… que un hombre no debía centrarse en darle placer a una mujer… pero para mí… esto es un regalo… poder saborearte… tener tu placer en mis manos, ser dueño de tus gemidos… -Habla en susurros, lamiendo entre frases, frotando suavemente con su pulgar. Enredo mis piernas en sus hombros, aprieto con todas mis fuerzas las sábanas, siento que voy a caer por un acantilado, un peligroso acantilado, que me llevará al abismo, pero él está ahí para sujetarme. Noto como dos de sus dedos entran en mi interior, el abismo se acerca con asombrosa rapidez, sus dedos salen, vuelven a entrar, su lengua acaricia mi palpitante clítoris, siguen saliendo y entrando hasta que de repente exploto y ya no pueden moverse.

Atrapa mis dedos con fuerza, los humedece, noto como se derrite en mi boca de placer. Me deleito en cada movimiento, cada gemido, cada temblor, su boca entreabierta, hermosa… aparto mis dedos con cuidado y saboreo su sabor. Luego beso su frente, suelta un último suspiro, de felicidad. Acaricio su mejilla, sus labios, su pelo. Sé que le gustan estos pequeños gestos mientras que hacemos el amor, es apasionada, pero también romántica. Toma mi mano con la suya y la besa, entrelaza nuestros dedos. –Mi amor… -Me conmueve. Nunca, en todos mis años de conquistas de una noche o relaciones de unos pocos meses he sentido lo que siento por esta mujer. Quizás por eso quiero que esta noche sea única, especial, suya. Me deshago de la ropa interior y me coloco sobre ella, que tiene las piernas separadas, esperándome, sonriendo con ternura. -¿Juntos? –Pregunta. –Siempre.

Y despacio, como si fuera la primera vez, entra y por fin en esta increíble noche me siento completa. Para durante unos segundos, disfrutamos de la sensación de ser uno y empieza a moverse. Se retira y vuelve a llenarme, una y otra vez, poniendo especial cuidado en acariciar justo donde debe hacerlo, mientras que no deja de besarme. Puede que esta noche sea para mí, pero yo también quiero que disfrute y por eso no me quedo quieta, lo acaricio, juego con su pelo, su espalda, aprieto sus nalgas, arqueo mi cuerpo con cada embestida. Nuestros cuerpos están húmedos y calientes, casi pegados por el sudor, del esfuerzo y de la excitación. Ahogo gemidos y suspiros, algunos en mi garganta, porque me está dejando sin aire, otros en su boca, porque necesito que sepa lo increíble que está siendo para mí. Me habla. –Te espero mi amor… -Y, puede que llevada por su generosidad, o tal vez porque no puedo soportar más placer me dejo ir por tercera vez esta noche, pero esta vez acompañada por mi amante. -¡Kate! –Grita mi nombre, pero no lo oigo, no puedo oír nada, no puede decir nada, solo puedo sentirle. Cuando me recupero lo siento sobre mí, aunque tiene cuidado con no aplastarme. Acaricio su espalda, completamente satisfecha.

-Rick… ¿puedo quitarme el pañuelo? –Su voz es muy suave y ronca, está agotada, igual que yo, ha sido intenso. Le desanudo el pañuelo y sonrío. Parpadea un par de veces, me mira, medio dormida. –Hola… -La beso, con cariño y me separo, tumbándome a su lado, abrazándola. –Rick… esto es… ¡vaya! –Me río, me había olvidado. Acaricio su mano. –Esta noche es toda tuya.

La luna llena, los pétalos de rosas y las velas, colocadas por toda la habitación, son otro de sus regalos. Algunas ya están apagadas pero da igual. Se equivoca, esta noche es de los dos, nuestra.


	24. Chapter 24

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir? –Los oigo hablar, mirarse, preocupados… tengo en mis manos las fotos, fotos antiguas, de hace dieciséis años. Es curioso como algo sucedido hace más de quince años puede causar tanto dolor, me pregunto qué sentirá ella cuando sepa esto. Quizás no deba decírselo, no es relevante, pero sus amigos se lo dirán, si no lo hicieran y se enterara… prefiero no pensarlo, sería un huracán, un huracán que lo destruiría todo. No sé porque me preocupo por esto, al fin y al cabo, yo solo soy la jefa, la dama de hierro, no soy amiga de mis inspectores, ni de los que fueron, pero yo querría saberlo, necesitaría saberlo y ella también necesita saberlo, necesita la verdad tanto como a ese escritor suyo. -¿Señor?, ¿va a llamarla? –Levanto la cabeza, ahora mismo estarán en Roma, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que un romance de verano puede entregar, es una suerte que al final le pidiese a Castle que me mantuviese informada sobre el destino… pienso en Emma y en mí, nuestro primer viaje romántico, en Paris, ciudad de la Luz y del Amor, ellos ahora están en Roma, la otra ciudad del amor y a nadie le gustaría que le dieren una horrible noticia. Niego. –Esperaremos a septiembre, hablaré con ella cuando vuelvan, ahora no quiero estropearles el viaje. –Me miran con sorpresa, otra vez esa expresión, empiezo a estar harta, harta. ¿Tanto les sorprende que me comporte como una persona con corazón? Pienso en Emma, ambas en la Torre Eiffel, mirando la noche de Paris, sus manos abrazando mi cintura. "Eres hermosa, Vicky, ojalá todos te conocieran como yo lo hago, algún día se darán cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y no me refiero al exterior". Me pregunto si cuando me dejó pensaba lo mismo. -¿Señor? –Me vuelven a interrumpir, los interrogo con la mirada. -¿Soltamos al senador entonces? –Asiento con la mirada, hacen una inclinación con la cabeza y se van, dejándome sola. El senador… que equivocados hemos estado con ese hombre… tengo sus ojos, llenos de dolor y desesperación, en mi mente. "Jamás le haría daño a Joy, la amaba. Le pedí que no siguiera con ello, que abandonara, pero se empeñó…", lágrimas, "…durante todos estos años me he odiado a mí mismo, si la hubiera protegido, debí… debí hacer algo más, yo la quería, no debí permitir que fuera sola a ese maldito callejón… " y más lágrimas… en cierto modo me recuerda a Beckett, la muerte de Johanna cambió muchas vidas. Su amante dedicó el resto de su vida a la política, pensando que algún día tendría poder para encontrar al asesino y hacer justicia. Su hija dejó la universidad y cambió sus apuntes por una placa. Su marido se dedicó a otra esposa, envenenadora y fría, hasta que su hija lo alejó de ello. ¿Hubiera sufrido igual por la muerte de su mujer sabiendo que le engañaba? ¿Hubiera sufrido más? ¿Menos? Miro las fotos… una hermosa Johanna sonríe en una cama, con una flor en el pelo, las sabanas tapan todo su cuerpo, salvo los hombros, en otra besa a su amante, que la abraza y la protege, estirando el otro brazo para sostener la cámara. Son la viva imagen del amor. Pero… pensaría Johanna Beckett en el dolor que un día le causaría a su hija y a su marido… ¿pasaría algunas noches llorando, en silencio, junto a su esposo, dormido? ¿se odiaría a si misma por las mañanas, desayunando junto a una sonriente hija a punto de graduarse? Johanna ya no podrá pedir perdón por ello, pero ahora… será el momento de saber que siente Kate cuando le cuente que su madre no era quien ella pensaba. Y una vez más, me odio a mí misma, por hacerle daño a esa vulnerable mujer.


	25. Chapter 25

Duerme con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. No quiero despertarla, está agotada, tengo el móvil en la mano, el número marcado, debo llamarlo, decirle que debe regresar, por su hija, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin decirle lo que Alexis acaba de contarme? No se lo digas, me suplicaba, se lo he prometido, a cambio de otra promesa. Se lo dirá, cuando su padre vuelva se lo dirá… pero mientras… Alexis se hunde cada vez más, apenas come, apenas duerme, debería estar pensando en la universidad, tiene que terminar la matricula, elegir las asignaturas, ir a la residencia, empezar a llevar sus cosas, el curso empieza en dos semanas, pero no está lista, no después de lo que ha pasado. Quisiera decirle algo, pero… ¿qué le digo? ¿Cómo decirle que yo también lo pensé? Richard no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá jamás. Mi hijo no se merece saber que un día pensé en… ¿matarlo?, no, matarlo no es la palabra. Mi nieta no es una asesina, no, ella no es como esos animales que Richard y Kate meten entre rejas, ella no es como ellos. Alexis es buena, lo sé. Y yo tampoco soy mala persona por haberlo pensado. Se revuelve inquieta, acaricio su pelo, como cuando Richard era pequeño y las pocas veces que yo estaba en casa me llamaba llorando. Observo el móvil, dos semanas… Kate dejó bien claro que en septiembre volvería, faltan dos semanas para eso, puedo soltar el móvil, ocuparme de esto yo sola, dejar que Alexis hable con Richard cuando esté lista, o puedo llamarlo, decirle que su niña está mal, que lo necesita. Me pregunto cómo se lo va a tomar… ¿la comprenderá, estará decepcionado?por las explicaciones de mi niña ha sido un accidente, ella no lo buscó, lo evitó, pero no funcionó. Richard no puede enfadarse con ella por esto, ¿no? –¿Abuela?... –Sus ojos, azules como el cielo me miran desde mis rodillas, le sonrío con ternura. Se incorpora, mira el móvil, lo dejo en la mesa. –Tranquila, no le he llamado.

-Gracias. –No es miedo, ni cobardía. Voy a decírselo a mi padre, aun no sé cómo, ni cómo va a reaccionar, pero se lo diré, solo que no ahora. Está en Roma, con la mujer de su vida, merece estar tranquilo, disfrutar de este verano, ser feliz, siempre hay tiempo para dar horribles noticias, pero para ser feliz… nadie debería quitarle a alguien un momento inocente de felicidad, porque esos momentos son difíciles de conseguir, todos los buscamos, algunos tenemos suerte de encontrarlos, pero es imposible mantenerlos siempre, tarde o temprano el momento feliz se va y vuelven las preocupaciones, el miedo, el dolor, el sufrimiento, las dudas, hasta que otro día vuelven esos pequeños momentos. En eso consiste la vida de los adultos, felicidad y dolor, lástima haberlo aprendido tan pronto. Miro a mi abuela, mi egoísmo me ha obligado a contárselo todo, compartir el dolor con ella, romper su momento de felicidad después de haber estrenado una obra, con mucho éxito. Felicidad y dolor. Le pido perdón. –Abuela… siento haberte contado esto hoy… -Niega con la cabeza. –Querida, lo único que lamento es que no me lo hayas contado antes, ojala hubiera podido estar contigo en esos días, ayudarte a superarlo. –Mi abuela es una de esas personas que aman el éxito, pero lo deja de lado cuando alguien que le importa sufre. Me acaricia la cara. Se siente mal, por mí, por mi padre, por todo lo que mi decisión ha provocado y va a provocar. No quiero preocuparla, esta es mi carga, no la suya –Estoy bien. –Intento sonreír, me mira con compasión y niega. –No lo estas, eres infeliz, te sientes mal, egoísta, créeme, lo sé. Pero algún día te darás cuenta de que has hecho bien, tu vida apenas acaba de empezar cariño, ahora irás a la universidad, donde se supone que te enseñarán a enfrentarte al mundo real. –Dice, con cierta ironía. –Pero permite que sea yo la que te de un consejo hoy. Nunca, nunca te hagas cargo de un acto del que no te podrás responsabilizar, créeme, evitarás hacerte daño y evitarás daños a terceras personas.

-Tú también lo pensaste, ¿verdad? –Me dice. Creo que esta es la primera conversación entre adulta que hemos tenido, las otras eran charlas sin importancia, maquillajes, ropas, pero nada como esto. Las conversaciones entre adultos siempre las he dejado para Richard, aunque parezca mentira. Pero Alexis ya no es una niña, es hora de que hablemos de mujer a mujer. –Sí, querida, yo también lo pensé. Y aun hoy, cuando pienso en el daño que le hice a tu padre, dejándolo en casa, con niñeras durante horas o incluso días, algunas completamente irresponsables, sin tener mi atención, me pregunto si no hubiera estado mejor con otra familia o… -No termino la frase, quiero a mi hijo, más que a nada en este mundo, Richard no merece que termine esta frase. Alexis me coge la mano. –Papa te quiere, fuiste valiente abuela, tomaste una decisión y gracias a ello ahora tienes un hijo maravilloso.

-Y una nieta maravillosa. –Me limito a abrazarla y pienso en nosotras, en nuestras opciones, en nuestras decisiones, en lo que nos convierten. Hasta hace unos minutos me sentía como un monstruo, pero ahora, cuando miro a la mejor mujer que conozco, sabiendo que ella también estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo que yo, me digo a mi misma que ella no es monstruo y puede que yo tampoco… quizás el dolor haya pasado por ahora y por fin pueda tener un poco de felicidad, al menos hasta que llegue mi padre, tenga que decirle todo y el ciclo vuelva a empezar. Dolor y felicidad.


	26. Chapter 26

**Este capítulo arranca unas horas después de la última escena de sexo de la parejita. Lo sucedido en los capítulos siguientes sobre la foto, Alexis y Martha sucede a la vez que esa escena, aprovechando la diferencia horaria. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto, si disfrutáis leyendo, ya sabéis, dejad un comentario que es gratis. Un beso y gracias por leer.**

* * *

-Despierta mi amor. –Acaricio con ternura su rostro, está profundamente dormida, no me extraña, hace solo unas horas hicimos el amor y ahora está agotada, pero tiene que despertar. O bueno… podría dejarla dormir y llevar a cabo mi plan mañana… se revuelve, empieza a abrir los ojos, despacio, adormilada. –Rick… ¿Qué hora es? –En su voz noto que tiene mucho sueño, pobre, quizás es mejor que la deje dormir, sacarla de la cama ahora parece demasiado cruel, aunque ya la he despertado… me mira, le cuesta abrir del todo los ojos. –Las cuatro de la mañana. –Se incorpora despacio, intentado entender. -¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que me despiertes a estas horas? –Su voz es una mezcla de sueño, confusión y enfado. Mi querida gruñona. Acomodo un mechón de su cabello, jugando unos segundos con él y llevándolo después detrás de su oreja. Me sigue mirando, esperando una respuesta. –Tengo una sorpresa para ti y tenemos que salir a estas horas, pero si estás muy cansada y quieres seguir durmiendo podemos dejarlo para mañana. Todavía nos quedan cinco días en Roma. –Parece meditarlo, echa atrás la sábana y se sienta en el borde de la cama, buscando a tientas, aún medio dormida. -¿Qué buscas? –No contesta, se incorpora y sigue mirando por la habitación. Al final encuentra lo que estaba buscando, señala a la araña que cuelga del techo. -¿Te importa? –Miro sin entender, me rio, vaya puntería, me subo a la cama y tomo la prenda, dándosela, divertido. –Suerte que soy alto.

-La próxima vez me lo quitaré yo. –Respondo mientras que me dirijo al baño, con el sujetador en la mano. Me vuelvo para mirarle, aún sin terminar de despertar. – ¿Te importa si me ducho primero?-Niega, pero me pide que no tarde. La verdad es que estoy tentada de volver a la cama, taparme y seguir durmiendo, pero no quiero ofenderle y además, tengo curiosidad, aunque no voy a demostrárselo, lo castigaré un rato por haberme despertado. En la ducha el agua termina de despejarme y me doy cuenta de que no he cogido nada de ropa, además, no se que se le está pasando por la cabeza así que no se que ponerme. -¿Rick?, ¿te importaría traerme algo de ropa? –Salgo de la ducha, con una toalla en el pelo y envolviendo mi cuerpo con otra. Entra y me da la ropa, un vestido de tirantes sencillo, unas sandalias de tacón alto y un tanga negro, de encaje. Cojo este último y arqueo una ceja, mirándole, simulando estar molesta. Me mira, como un niño que ha tirado la harina al suelo de la cocina y pone carita de arrepentimiento, para que mamá no se enfade. –No sé qué te sueles poner con estos vestidos… así que…

-Vaya Ricky, hubiera preferido que me dijeras que te encanta como me sientan los tangas. –Me dice, con una voz sexy y a la vez burlona. Se ríe de mí, como de costumbre, parece que ya se le ha pasado el enfado por haberla despertado. Me sonríe y se da la vuelta, dejando la toalla en el lavabo, lentamente desliza el tanga por sus piernas, colocándolo. Dios… le sienta tan bien, se le cae la toalla del pelo al suelo y se agacha para cogerla, dándome una vista que pondría en peligro la moralidad de cualquier hombre. Coge la toalla y se da la vuelta, mordiéndose el labio. –Ya me he vengado, ahora fuera, déjame vestirme Castle. –Prácticamente me echa del baño, cerrando la puerta, escucho su risa, alegre, divertida. Niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, esta mujer va a volverme loco. Sale unos minutos después, lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza desaliñada lateral, que le da un look juvenil. No se ha maquillado, solos los labios con su habitual tono suave. El vestido, como no podía ser de otra manera le sienta genial. Me sonríe. -¿Vamos? –Asiento y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Debería coger algo de abrigo… -Comento dudosa, pero él niega con la cabeza. –Hace mucho calor fuera, aquí no lo notamos por el aire, no te preocupes. -Cogidos de la mano salimos y llegamos hasta la Piazza Navona, que sigue igual que como la vimos hace unas horas. Los establecimientos ya están cerrados o están a punto, no hay mucha gente por la calle, alguna pareja que se va a casa o algún adolescente que llega tarde y le espera una charla sobre el peligro de las calles de madrugada. -¿Alguna vez ha llegado Alexis a estas horas a casa? –Se ríe, como si la pregunta fuera un buen chiste. -¿Alexis?, salvo la noche de graduación no recuerdo una sola en la que a las doce y media no estuviera en la cama. –Al hablar de su hija le brillan los ojos, se que la echa de menos, ayer hablaron y se quedó preocupado, dice que la nota rara. Acaricio su mano. –Tienes mucha suerte con ella. –Le comento, mientras que pasamos por la plaza del Panteón, completamente vacía. -Sí que la tengo.

-Espero que nuestros hijos sean así. –Freno de golpe. ¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?

Suelta mi mano, lo miro horrorizada. ¡Dios! ¿He dicho lo que creo que he dicho? –Kate…

-Lo… lo siento Rick, olvídalo, no sé en que estaba pensando. –Camina con prisa delante de mí, va por la dirección equivocada, pero ahora eso no me importa en absoluto. Me apresuro a pararla, cogiéndola de la mano. –Espera, cariño. –Me mira avergonzada, parece al borde las lágrimas. Balbucea palabras sin sentidos, para sí misma, entre las que entiendo "estúpida", "estabas pensando", "como querer hijos contigo". Hay un banco de piedra a pocos metros, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el, obligándola a sentarse. Sigue hablando consigo misma. Tomo con decisión su rostro entre mis manos y hago que me mire a los ojos. –Kate, ya basta. –Un par de lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos, acaricio su mejilla, esta enrojecida, casi febril. Habla en voz baja, parece arrepentida, avergonzada. –Lo siento… perdóname, no debería…

-No deberías ¿qué, Kate? –Me interrumpe, con tranquilidad y una amable sonrisa. Me limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano. –Haberte dicho esto… lo entiendo… no te preocupes… -Se queda en silencio. ¿Por qué diablos habré dicho nada? ¡Estúpida!, ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Su voz, cálida y suave interrumpe mis pensamientos. –Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que entiendes? –Lo miro, no quiero decirlo en voz alta, es demasiado doloroso, pero él sigue esperando, parece un poco, ¿confundido? –Que no quieras tener hijos conmigo… tienes a la hija perfecta, ¿Por qué ibas a querer ten… -Me hace callar posando con rabia sus labios sobre los míos, durante unos interminables segundos. Ahora soy yo la que estoy confundida.

-Dios Kate, no sé si reírme por lo tonta que estás siendo o enfadarme por lo que acabas de decir. –Sus ojos, confundidos, avergonzados y tristes me miran en silencio. Cojo su mano y hago círculos con mi pulgar, pero sin apartar la vista de ellos. –Kate, quiero tener hijos contigo, uno, dos, tres, los que tú quieras, eres la mujer de mi vida, te quiero y deseo una casa llena de niños correteando con tus preciosos ojos y tu increíble sonrisa. –Vuelve a llorar. Esta nueva Kate Beckett es más llorona de lo que pensaba. La abrazo, acariciando su espalda reconfortándola. Estamos así unos minutos, hasta que se separa, riendo entre lágrimas. –Soy una tonta, ¿verdad? –Asiento con la cabeza, con decisión, ganándome un golpe suave en el hombro. Me levanto y le tiendo mi mano, que acepta, mientras que con la otra se limpia la cara. –Supongo que coincidirás conmigo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre los nombres de nuestro futuros hijos… -Se ríe, divertida, negando con la cabeza. -…además yo tenía una sorpresa preparada, ¿vamos? –Caminamos, pero apenas unos pasos más tarde ella se para y me mira. –Rick, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, gracias por ser como eres.

No contesta, se limita a perderse en mis ojos durante unos segundos y después besarme con infinita ternura. Luego volvemos hacia atrás, de nuevo hasta la plaza del Panteón, donde me lavo los ojos en la fuente, es una suerte que no lleve rímel. Callejeamos por el centro vacio de Roma cogidos de la mano. Hasta llegar a una esquina donde se para y me sonríe, sacando el mismo pañuelo que me puso unas horas antes, para hacerme el amor. Lo miro con curiosidad pero no hago preguntas, solo me doy la vuelta y dejo que me vende los ojos. Me acaricia cariñosamente los hombros y me da un beso en la mejilla. Camino cegada unos pocos metros, con el guiándome, sin soltarme, empiezo a oír un ruido agradable, debe de ser otra fuente como la de antes. –Ahora vamos a bajar unas escaleras, ten cuidado, deja que yo te guie cariño. –Despacio me ayuda a bajar, el ruido del agua se hace más fuerte, no es una pequeña fuente, eso desde luego. Toma mi mano izquierda y la sumerge en agua fresca, empiezo a adivinar dónde estamos. Se coloca detrás de mí y siento sus manos en el nudo del pañuelo. -¿Preparada? –Asiento, nerviosa, no puedo esperar más. –Es toda para ti.

Le quito la venda y suelta una exclamación de asombro. -¡Rick, es… preciosa! –El amor de mi vida parece ahora mismo una niña ilusionada, la Fontana de Trevi se alza sobre nuestros ojos, majestuosa, bella, elegante, limpia y clara y aunque parezca increíble, completamente solitaria. De día miles de turistas abarrotan este bello monumento, de noche otros cientos hacen lo mismo, pero una vez me aconsejaron venir muy de madrugada, para, con un poco de suerte, poder disfrutarla sin nadie alrededor y he querido compartir esta bella e increíble experiencia con ella. -¿Te gusta? –Asiente sonriendo. Me siento en un escalón y empiezo mi sesión de fotografías, hay momentos en la vida que valen la pena guardar para siempre con una imagen y no solo con un recuerdo y este es uno de ellos. Pasea una y otra vez admirando cada detalle, mojando su mano y haciendo pequeños dibujos en el agua, contando las monedas, todo sin parar de reír. Vuelve al centro, frente a mí y me mira, tendiéndome la mano. Pongo el temporizador de la cámara y la coloco a buena altura. Veinte segundos, tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de ella mientras que el aparato hace su trabajo. Acaricio su perfil, sus labios, choco suavemente su nariz con la mía, la oigo suspirar y la beso. Con tranquilidad, sin prisas, despacio. Paramos cuando nos quedamos sin aire, va hacia la cámara y mira la foto, me la enseña, como una adolescente enamorada. –Me encanta, estoy deseando revelarla. –Estoy de acuerdo. Busco en mi bolsillo y saco varias monedas de céntimo. -¿Sabes cómo se hace?

Asiento, cojo las monedas y me coloco de espaldas a la fuente. Me hace una señal para que espere mientras que vuelve a preparar la cámara. Miro las monedas, tengo tres en la mano. Recuerdo la leyenda. Con una volverás a Roma. Con dos te enamorarás de un romano. Con tres, te casarás con él. Lo miro pelearse con la cámara, dejo caer dos monedas al suelo, quedándome solo con una. -¿Ya? –Asiente y tiro la moneda con mi mano derecha, por encima de mi hombro izquierdo. No quiero un italiano, y mucho menos casarme con uno. Solo quiero volver a Roma con Rick. Cambiamos los papeles, pero él si echa tres monedas. Lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, se ríe. –Son de parte de Alexis y de mi madre, para mí solo he tirado una. –Se acerca a mí y vuelve a besarme. Me separo. –Primero me haces el amor como nunca nadie lo había hecho, luego me ayudas a eliminar mis absurdas dudas y mis miedos, ahora me regalas la Fontana de Trevi. Jamás un hombre me había dado una noche así. Te quiero. Gracias, mi amor. –Acerca su boca a mi oído, su voz es un susurro y una caricia. –Siempre.


	27. Chapter 27

-¿Emma?-Me mira en silencio, está igual que siempre, el cabello perfectamente peinado, su ropa impecable, unos tacones de unos doscientos dólares, un correcto maquillaje, hermosa. Pero algo ha cambiado, en sus ojos no vive la habitual alegría que la caracteriza, que me enamoró de ella, que hizo que cambiase mi vida, que dejase a mi marido para vivir con una mujer. Ahora sus ojos están tristes y reflejan algo que no consigo descifrar, ¿arrepentimiento?, ¿miedo?, ¿cansancio? –¿Puedo pasar?-Susurra. Dudo un instante, mi plan de hoy consistía en comer comida china, compartirla con Milley, darme un baño caliente, leer un rato y ver una película. Ese es mi plan para mi día libre. Triste, ¿verdad? Quizás sea eso lo que me lleva a aceptar y hacerme un lado, dejándola pasar. Observa la comida, recién traída por el repartidor. -¿Has comido? –Niega, ladeando la cabeza, Milley se acerca y la olisquea, parece que la reconoce. Se sube a la silla, alzándose sobre las patas traseras, se apoya en el respaldo. Emma la acaricia, el animal ronronea, siento envidia por una gata. Triste, ¿verdad? –Siéntate, traeré vino. –Me mira, dudosa, sigue acariciando a la gata. –No puedo beber alcohol. –Me dice. Sorprendida me encojo de hombros y voy a la cocina, vuelvo con una jarra de limonada y dos vasos. Empiezo a abrir los envoltorios de la comida, ella aparta con suavidad a Milley de la silla y se sienta. La gata se sienta a nuestros pies, esperando el ritual de recibir algo de comida, aunque por una vez en muchos meses eso no va a pasar, hoy la compartiré con un ser humano. Comemos sin hablar, tiene la mirada perdida, me preocupa, rompo el silencio. -¿Qué tal Allison? –Alza la vista, esboza una triste sonrisa. –De viaje. Como siempre. –Asiento sin decir nada, cojo una galleta de la fortuna, la rompo y leo el papelito. "Si una segunda oportunidad llama a tu puerta, aprovéchala". Perfecto, chinos adivinos, genial. Dejo el papel en la mesa y vuelvo a mirarla, sus ojos se clavan en los míos con intensidad, me hipnotizan. Basta, está casada, no te quiere, deja de hacerte estúpidas ilusiones. –Estoy embarazada. –Dejo lentamente el vaso de limonada que tengo en la mano. La miro con incredulidad. –No sabía que buscarais un bebé. –Me sonríe, otra vez tristemente, se encoge de hombros. –Se lo propuse y aceptó. Luego me enteré de que lo hizo para complacerme, ella no quiere hijos. –No sé qué decir. Eso explica su mirada triste y su… espera un momento. –Emma, ¿dónde está tu alianza? –Se levanta y me da la espalda, Milley la sigue, se sienta en el sofá con ella en su regazo, me mira y me hace un gesto, me siento a su lado. -¿Mi alianza? –Se ríe con amargura. –De viaje también. Se la di antes de que se fuera, ¿sabes lo que me dijo? –Niego con la cabeza, ansiosa. –Nada, no me dijo nada, me miró como si nada y se fue. Triste, ¿verdad? –Necesito unos segundos para asimilar esta información. Emma, el amor de mi vida, está aquí. Emma, la mujer que reorganizó mi vida, ha dejado a su mujer. Emma, está aquí, en mi casa, con mi gata y embarazada. –Lo siento. –Es lo único que puedo decir. Se encoge de hombros de nuevo. –Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no? -¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Me levanto incomoda, Milley me sigue con la mirada, su ronroneo es lo único que se oye en la casa. No puedo más. -¿Por qué estás aquí? –Pregunto, con cansancio y cierta rabia. Se levanta, el felino la sigue con la mirada, se acerca a mí. –Por ti. –Acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, tomo aire y lo suelto lentamente, tengo los ojos cerrados, pero los abro cuando noto su fresco aliento en mi boca, su rostro está a unos milímetros de mí. –Emma, yo… -Niega con la cabeza, me hace callar, toma mi rostro con ambas manos, pasan unos segundos interminables antes de que me bese, despacio, probando, hasta que soy yo la que enredo mis dedos en su pelo e invado su boca, con ansia. Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire, me sonríe y yo le respondo. Me toma de la mano y me lleva a mi dormitorio.


	28. Chapter 28

Me mira en silencio, mientras que contemplo la hermosa vista. Apenas hay espacio, esto está lleno de turistas que al igual que nosotros no han querido perderse las vistas desde la cúpula de San Pedro. Admiro los jardines de los palacios, pero sobretodo la belleza de la Plaza de San Pedro, barroca, con la impresionante Columnata de Bernini, los brazos que acogen a la cristiandad. Me apoyo en la barandilla y me limito a mirar el paisaje, a los lejos veo el castillo de Sant´Angelo y el puente que une el Vaticano con Roma. Siento como me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y apoya mi cabeza en mi cuello, como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor. -¿En qué piensas? -Sonrío y niego con la cabeza, me doy la vuelta y lo miro, perdiéndome en sus ojos. -Nunca había estado tan cerca del cielo. -Es irónico, viviendo en Nueva York, la ciudad de los rascacielos, pero es así. Me sonríe.

-¿Sería incorrecto besarte en una Iglesia? -Le pregunto, ella niega. Me da igual que haya tanta gente, la tomo con delicadeza y la beso cariñosamente, disfrutando unos segundos de su aroma. Luego la suelto. -Ahora soy yo el que está en cielo. -Ambos nos reímos. Me toma de la mano y tras echar una última ojeada empezamos a bajar, con cuidado, pero soy torpe y me doy con el techo, tan bajo e inclinado, me mira preocupada. -¿Estas bien? -Asiento, mientras que me froto la cabeza, dolorido. Me acaricia con suavidad y luego sigue bajando, sin soltarme. Es agotador, una tortura y no estoy exagerando. Escaleras estrechas, en caracol, con tejados horriblemente inclinados y de poca altura, sensación de encierro, pero no es peor que la subida. No, la subida es mucho peor, el cansancio se nota cuando ya estás cerca. Pero llega el alivio cuando llegamos a los tejados de la basílica, donde puedo descansar y tomar el aire, aunque todavía queda mucho. Ella me señala un bar, situado en la terraza y asiento. Compramos un refresco para los dos y luego nos mojamos la cara en la fuente. Me mira con preocupación. -¿Estás cansado? -Le miento y digo que no. Ahora soy yo quien la coge de la mano y seguimos bajando, las escaleras son más amplias, pero apenas puedo dar un paso más. Me arrepiento profundamente de no haber pedido el viaje en ascensor, creyendo que con las escaleras lo disfrutaríamos más. Seguimos bajando, sin parar hasta que vemos una luz. Grito de alegría, ante la mirada burlona de un guardia y una sonrisa divertida de ella, que niega con la cabeza, reprendiéndome. Nos sentamos en un banco a descansar. -¿Sabes?, esto me ha recordado mucho a nuestra relación. -La miro extrañado, invitándola a seguir. -Ha sido difícil, doloroso, a veces pensaba en darme la vuelta y no seguir, pero ha merecido la pena, por lo que me esperaba tras la subida.

-El cielo. -Susurra. Asiento con la cabeza y por segunda vez en este recinto sagrado me toma de la nuca y me besa, con amor, ternura y cariño. Quizás sea una falta de respeto, pero pensándolo bien, ¿no predicaba Jesucristo el más puro amor?


	29. Chapter 29

-Este calor es insoportable. –Se queja. Me quito la camiseta de mangas cortas que llevaba puesta y la dejé en la silla, haciendo luego lo mismo con los pantalones, me dan calor solo de verlos. Hemos dado un buen paseo desde el Vaticano, estaba empapada de sudor, me siento sucia. –Voy a darme una ducha. –Le anuncio. El asiente, distraído y se echa en la cama, desabrochándose dos botones de su camisa. Me muerdo el labio al verle hacer ese gesto. –Rick. –Lo llamo. Me mira, medio incorporado. Me doy la vuelta, dejando caer mis braguitas al suelo, caminando hacia el baño. No necesito verle para saber que me está siguiendo con la mirada. Me quito también el sujetador y se lo arrojo. Giro un poco la cabeza justo para ver como lo atrapa y sonríe. Me acomodo en el marco de la puerta, completamente desnuda, mordiéndome el labio de nuevo. -¿Vienes?

Me provoca, como siempre. Kate sabe perfectamente cómo moverse, como sonreír, como susurrar, como morderse el labio para volverme loco. Se pierde en el baño y oigo abrir la mampara de la ducha y sonar el agua. Me la imagino con las gotas de agua llevándose las de sudor, pasándose las manos por el pelo, cogiendo la pastilla de jabón y paseándola por toda la piel. La oigo cantar una canción, con voz sexy, hipnotizante. Me dirijo al baño y por el camino me quito la ropa dejándola desperdigada por la habitación. Observo su silueta a través de la mampara, siento como mi erección termina de despertar. Abro la mampara pero ella me ignora, como si no notase que estoy ahí. Pero lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, le gusta provocar. Se coloca de perfil, mirando hacia los azulejos, pero ahora puedo contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, al detalle. Sus pechos, firmes y cremosos, con ese delicioso sabor a cereza que me fascina, sus caderas que se mueven provocativamente mientras que se inclina para frotar el jabón en sus muslos, sus nalgas, redondeadas, que me muero por tocar. Gira y me da la espalda, se agacha un poco para coger el champú, que empieza a frotar suavemente sobre su cabello, mientras que mueve sensualmente las caderas. No puedo más. Entro en la ducha y cierro la mampara, atrapo sus brazos, lentamente los hago bajar, colocándolos en sus costados, mientras que la inmovilizo, hablo en su oído. –No deberías hacerme esto. –No se gira, pero puedo notar en sus labios una sonrisa, que pretende ser inocente, pero no lo es. -¿Hacer qué? –Murmura. Sonrío, como si no lo supieras bien. Llevo las manos a su pelo y termino de darle el masaje que he interrumpido, mientras que pego mi cuerpo al mío, queriendo que sienta lo que ha provocado.

Siento sus manos en mi pelo y su erección en la parte baja de mi espalda, muy cerca de mi tatuaje. Es excitante. Da un masaje con suavidad, acariciando mi cabello. Mientras la ducha sigue mojándonos, gotas de agua resbalan por mi cuerpo y aunque no lo pueda ver, también por el suyo. Siento que termina su masaje cuando coge la alcachofa de la ducha y empieza a enjuagarme. –Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. -Murmura. Obedezco y cierro los ojos, mientras que siento la espuma del champú resbalar por mis hombros y por toda mi piel. Unos segundos después deja de nuevo la alcachofa y pasea sus manos por mi cuerpo, lentamente. –Quiero hacerte el amor. –Susurra en mi oído y cada centímetro de mi piel se estremece ante sus palabras. Intento darme la vuelta pero me lo impide. –Tenerte así es excitante. –Intento calmar mi respiración, que empieza a ir a un ritmo frenético, ritmo que aumenta cuando me aparta el cabello y empieza a besarme en el cuello. Su lengua y sus labios hacen maravillas mientras que sus manos bajan lentamente, una por mi espalda, otra en mis pechos. Cojo esta ultima y la aprieto con fuerza, cuando siento como la otra acaricia suavemente en mi humedad. –Rick… -Se ríe y eso me excita aun mas, puedo notar su mirada arrogante en mi nuca. Empieza a frotar suavemente su pulgar contra el clítoris y no puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido. De repente para. –Quisiera probar una cosa…

Ladea suavemente la cabeza y me mira, veo en sus ojos oscurecidos el placer que siente. Tengo sus labios a mi alcance así que los beso, los muerdo, juego con ellos. Pero Kate no es de las que se quedan quietas y su lengua empieza a batallar con la mía. Nos quedamos sin aire, separamos nuestras bocas pero nuestros cuerpos siguen pegados. Vuelve a mirar hacia los azulejos, apoyando las manos en ellos. Llevo una de las mías a reunirse con ellas y se las acaricio con suavidad. –Despacio. –Me dice. La beso cariñosamente en el cuello. –Siempre. –Mientras que sigo acariciando sus manos con la mía llevo la otra a su espalda y la acaricio, lentamente. El plato de la ducha es lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que quiero hacer, así que me arrodillo, sin dejar de acariciarla. Kate no se mueve ni un milímetro, sus manos siguen en la pared. Muerdo suavemente sus nalgas y con cuidado separo sus piernas.

Cierro los puños con fuerza cuando su lengua entra en contacto con mi clítoris y empieza a lamerlo y a succionarlo con lentitud. Grito de placer cuando sus dedos se unen al juego. Mis caderas se mueven al compas de su boca, buscando desesperadas más fricción. Rick aumenta el ritmo y siento como voy a explotar, pero cuando ya creo que no voy a soportar más placer, lentamente introduce un dedo en mi ano, haciendo que mi cuerpo convulsione con violencia y mi vista me nuble.

Ha sido increíble, es maravillosa. Me levanto y la abrazo con cariño mientras que siento las sombras de su orgasmo, el temblor, la respiración entrecortada, los sollozos que se escapan de sus labios al más mínimo roce de mi cuerpo con el suyo. Aprieta mis manos con las suyas y vuelve a ladear la cabeza, buscando mis labios. La beso suavemente, dándole tiempo para recuperarse. –Eres extraordinaria. –Le digo con sincera admiración. Ella se ríe, y me rodea la espalda con sus brazos, besándome. Mi erección palpita dolorosamente, necesita atención. Sonríe y lleva su mano hasta mi miembro, acaricia la punta, lo rodea con firmeza y hace lentos movimientos arriba y abajo.

Un gruñido animal se escapa de sus labios. Con habilidad salto sensualmente y rodeo su cuerpo con mis piernas, gimiendo los dos al sentir el delicioso e increíble contacto. Pero necesitamos más, los dos necesitamos más. Lleva su erección hasta mis pliegues y acaricia mi clítoris con ella, me aferro a su espalda, clavándole las uñas, mi cuerpo está extremadamente sensible, no puedo más, lo necesito dentro. Me besa con furia, nuestras lenguas vuelven a luchar pero esta vez no rompemos el beso por la falta de aire, no, nuestro beso termina cuando siento como de golpe Rick entra en mi cuerpo y me llena por completo, haciéndome gritar. Empieza a moverse con rapidez, cada embestida me golpea contra la pared y arranca un grito de placer de mis labios. Baja la cabeza a mis pechos y los muerde, los lame, disfruta con ellos, no puedo más. Dentro de mí vuelve a formarse otro intenso orgasmo, pero esta vez es para los dos. Mi cuerpo lo aprieta y lo endurece aun más. Gruñe, sollozo, embiste de nuevo, con más fuerza, más intensidad, mi cuerpo lo nota completamente endurecido, no soporto mas placer, necesito liberarlo, pero Rick no me deja y sigue empujando dentro de mí como nunca antes.

-Vamos, un poco mas mi amor, espérame, deja que haga esto, déjame llevarte al cielo. –Llora de placer cuando una última embestida la lleva a otra realidad. Su cuerpo me aprisiona, me tortura y voy con ella, los dos juntos. Es intenso, fuerte, placentero, romántico y nuestro. No puedo sostenerme, me dejo caer con cuidado en el plato de la ducha, con ella sobre mi regazo. Kate me abraza y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, la noto débil, pero sé que es un cansancio agradable. Beso su pelo con dulzura. -¿Rick? –La miro con curiosidad, esperando. -¿Por qué nunca antes nos habíamos duchado así? –Me rio. Estamos de acuerdo.


	30. Chapter 30

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? –La veo sonreír, con ese brillo en la mirada que solo las embarazadas pueden tener. Me da un beso en la mejilla. –Te echaba de menos. –Asiento y la tomo de la mano, vamos a la sala de descanso. Le preparo un descafeinado y me siento a su lado. -¿Qué tal las nauseas? –Niega con la cabeza, tranquilizándome, quitándole importancia. Me gusta tenerla aquí, me hace sentir bien. Me coge la mano y la coloca sobre su vientre, sonríe. –Estoy deseando conocerlo o conocerla. ¿Tú no? –Asiento, su alegría me contagia. Yo también deseo verlo, tenerlo en mis brazos. Pero todavía queda mucho. La atraigo hacia mí y la beso con dulzura, probando tentativamente sus labios. Me acaricia cariñosamente. Su mano es muy suave. Su tacto es realmente agradable para la piel, me la imagino acariciando con esa mano las cabecita del bebé, mientras que le canta una nana. Se me humedecen los ojos, me mira sorprendida. -¿Estás llorando? –Me rio y niego. Cojo su mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, la miro a los ojos. –Te quiero, te quiero Emma. –Me sonríe y me da un abrazo, besándome de nuevo. –Yo también te quiero. –Por la ventana siento como mis hombres me miran con incredulidad, pero me da igual. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo besarla, queriendo acariciarla y me da igual que me vean y lo que piensen de mi. Además, no se atreverán a decir nada, soy la Dama de Hierro.


	31. Chapter 31

He terminado mi libro. Lo dejo en la mesita del hotel y me estiro, sintiendo el cansancio típico de las tardes de verano, cuando el calor no te deja salir a la calle y te quedas en casa aburrida sin tener mucho que hacer. Lo miro. Esta sentado a mis pies, con un libro de crucigramas sobre las sábanas y un bolígrafo en la mano. Me coloco detrás de él y lo abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Me mira durante unos segundos, me regala un beso y una sonrisa y sigue con su pasatiempo, muy concentrado. Está casi terminado, tiene la punta del bolígrafo sobre una de las dos definiciones que le quedan. Me inclino un poco sobre su hombro para leer.

Pronombre español. (Cinco letras)

-Nosotros. –Digo. Me mira sorprendido y con el entrecejo fruncido. Se encoge de hombros y empieza a escribir. Vuelve a mirarme, ahora como un niño pequeño al que han engañado. –¡Sobran letras!, ¡me has estropeado el crucigrama!-Se cruza de brazos, definitivamente es un niño pequeño, mi niño pequeño. Me mira acusadoramente. Me defiendo. –Lo has escrito mal, no me culpes a mí. –Ahora se ríe, burlón. Me entrega el bolígrafo y el librito.-De acuerdo, señorita "Tengo razón en todo", deletréalo. -Escribo al final de la página, con mayúsculas y mucha claridad.

TU Y YO


	32. Chapter 32

Miedo. El diccionario define la palabra miedo como "Perturbación angustiosa del ánimo por un riesgo o daño real o imaginario.". Y sin embargo, nosotros, quizás por llevar la contraria, nos limitamos a decir que miedo es lo contrario de valentía. Tiene gracia… hace no mucho yo también pensaba así. De pequeños te enseñan a ser valientes, ahuyentando el miedo. Tienes que ser valiente cuando el médico te pinche o tienes que dejar tus miedos de lado y hablar con él… pero nadie te dice que el miedo y la valentía van siempre de la mano. Parece como si no pudiera existir el valor cuando el miedo está presente. Absurdo… ahora, mientras que volvemos a Nueva York, por petición de Victoria Gates siento angustia, temor, miedo… ¿qué será lo qué me espera? Mejor dicho, lo que nos espera, porque él viene conmigo. Y vuelvo a preguntarme si lo que siento es valentía o miedo. Miedo por no saber qué voy a encontrar… valor por subir a este avión y volver, sin dudar. Quizás la gente se equivoque y el valor y el miedo sean amantes, uno no puede vivir sin el otro. O quizás el miedo sea un camino para llegar al valor, no hay que eliminarlo, solo superarlo, como un obstáculo, al que miras con respeto, sabiendo que un tropiezo te puede hacer terminar la carrera antes de tiempo y que siempre está ahí, hasta que termines la carrera y ganes o tal vez pierdas. Miedo… me pregunto qué sintió mi madre esa noche. Una puñalada, sangre, oscuridad, pensaría en mi padre, en mí, o el miedo ocuparía su mente y nada más. Dolor, intenso. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla sin darme cuenta, mi madre… mi mamá. Una noche, cuando aún era muy pequeña, antes de que me negase a tener mi lamparita de noche, desperté de una pesadilla, temblorosa, llorando, asustada. Mamá, mamá, mamá… Aquí estoy mi niña, shhh, no llores, mami está aquí, mamá está aquí, contigo. Y me calmé, volví a dormir, con su mano sobre la mía. No hay mejor consuelo que el que otorga una madre. Pero mi madre no tuvo consuelo, ella murió sola y con miedo. Nadie merece morir así. Nadie… tampoco mi mamá…

-Mamá… mamá…mamá… -La miro asustado. Está en la otra esquina de la cabina, envuelta en sus pensamientos, pero sus labios se mueven, una sola palabra, mamá… solloza, se encoge, abraza sus rodillas, llora, la llama. Esa no es mi hermosa inspectora, es una niña, una pobre niña que solo necesita a alguien, a su mamá. Y yo, que no puedo darle lo que más necesita, me limito a cogerla en mis brazos y dejarla llorar, sintiendo como envuelve sus puños en mi camisa. –Llora, mi amor, llora, yo estoy aquí, contigo.


	33. Chapter 33

Los recuerdos. Los recuerdos son dolorosos, recordar un momento feliz es sufrir sabiendo que no vas a vivirlo de nuevo… recordar momentos tristes es sufrir por pensar en ello, es curioso como un hombre vuelve a recordar esos momentos, quizás disfrute sufriendo, quizás lo haga solo por sentir algo, quien sabe… pienso en mi niña, Katie, ¿qué va a ser de ella cuando sepa la verdad?, ¿cómo le explico que yo lo sabía?, ¿cómo le digo que su madre me engañaba?, mi niña… es una mujer, una hermosa, valiente e increíble mujer, creció demasiado pronto, me la hicieron mayor de golpe, arrebatándole a lo que más quería. Mi niña, esas lágrimas, esas noches, abrazada a sí misma, ella pensaba que yo no la escuchaba, que estaba centrado en mi botella, pero no es cierto. Aún así la dejaba sola, no iba a consolarla, no la abrazaba, no limpiaba sus lágrimas, la dejaba sola, vaciando mi botella, oyendo su llanto. Cobarde, era un cobarde, pero no podía ir, no podía abrazarla, no podía mirarla a la cara sin decirle que su madre amaba a otro hombre. Pero ahora, obsesionada con la verdad se enterará y volverá a sufrir, lo sé, más que nunca, ¿cómo le explico que esto no cambia nada?, que su madre la quería más que a nada en el mundo… mi niña… otra vez a sufrir, más lágrimas, espero que esta vez alguien sea valiente y se las limpie, espero que esta vez alguien la abrace y la cuide, ya que yo no pude hacerlo.


	34. Chapter 34

El avión despega y salimos en silencio. Él me sujeta la mano y tira de mi con suavidad, yo no tengo fuerzas para nada. Llegamos hasta un coche, distingo a Esposito y a Ryan en su interior. Lanie está fuera apoyada sobre la puerta del copiloto. En cuando me ve viene hacia mí y me abraza, con fuerza. Respondo con debilidad al amable gesto, se separa un poco y me mira con compasión y también con tristeza. Esas miradas y el gesto serio de los chicos me preocupan aún más, no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, necesito saber la verdad, las pocas palabras que recibimos en Roma por parte de Gates no ayudan y la tensión que se puede cortar con un cuchillo tampoco. Esposito y Ryan salen en silencio, le dan la mano a Rick y me miran. No puedo más y exploto. -¡Dejad de mirarme así y decidme que está pasando!

Kate está nerviosa y la entiendo. Se ha pasado todo el vuelo llorando y tiene los nervios a flor de piel. Está asustada, necesita saber la verdad. Los chicos nos miran, se miran entre sí, Lanie evita mirar a Kate, empiezo a impacientarme yo también. -Chicos, por favor, ¿qué es lo qué ocurre?

-Aquí no. -Miro a Esposito y contengo las ganas de darle una bofetada. Lanie se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano, abre la puerta del coche, me hace un gesto. -Entrad, iremos a tu apartamento Kate y te lo contaremos todo, por favor, tranquilízate. -Niego con la cabeza, estoy harta de esperar y de tranquilizarme, quiero saber lo que está pasando y lo quiero saber ahora. Rick me abraza desde atrás, sus manos rodean mi cintura. -Vamos Kate, parece importante, es mejor que hablemos en un lugar más seguro. -Entro en el coche, en silencio, aunque lo único que quiero es ponerme a gritar. Rick se sienta a mi lado y me toma de la mano, inconscientemente apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro, necesito sentirle cerca. Lanie se sienta detrás con nosotros y los chicos delante. Durante el trayecto nadie habla, Rick no deja de acariciarme la mano, dándome pequeñas dosis de fuerza y tranquilidad. Llegamos a mi piso y sin saludar al portero ni coger las maletas entro, seguida de él y de Lanie. Los chicos paran un momento para tomar nuestro equipaje y luego vienen con nosotros. Cuando todos estamos en mi apartamento escucho la puerta cerrarse y miro fijamente a Esposito, no hablo, solo lo miro. Se sienta enfrente de mí y suspira.

-Hemos descubierto información sobre el asesinato de tu madre. -Asiento y espero a que siga. -Aún no sabemos quien la mató, pero sabemos que está relacionado con el senado.

-¿Fue el senador? -Rick mira a Esposito y luego a Ryan, ambos niegan. -No, no fue el senador, pero creemos que el asesino está relacionado con él y el partido, de hecho nos está ayudando y hemos encontrado unos documentos, unos documentos relacionados con los casos de extorsión cometidos por Montgomery y sus compañeros. Estamos investigando los documentos, quizás alguno nos lleve directamente al asesino. -No entiendo nada. -¿Si no fue el senador en quien pensáis?, ¿y por qué el senador sabe tanto de esto?

-Porque él también ha investigado sobre esto, lleva haciéndolo muchos años. -Lo miro sorprendida, ¿por qué querría un senador investigar este caso? -¿Por qué investigaba? -No contesta, mira hacia otro lado. Frunzo el ceño y miro a Ryan, quien tampoco puede sostenerme la mirada, empiezo a ponerme histérica. -¿Por qué investigaba?

Los chicos y Lanie están nerviosos, muy nerviosos, no lo entiendo. Kate parece a punto de sufrir un colapso. Vuelvo a cogerla de la mano y se la aprieto, con fuerza. Miro a Esposito. -Javier, ya basta, responde.

-El senador investigaba la muerte de su novia. -Kate lo mira extrañada y se encoge de hombros. -¿Era una de las compañeras de mi madre que también murieron?, ¿por qué os preocupaba tanto decírmelo? -Pero yo sí lo entiendo y ahora soy yo el que no puede mirarla a la cara, el silencio vuelve a invadir la sala, Kate espera. Ryan respira hondo.

-Kate... la novia del senador... -Ella lo mira, en silencio, asiente. -...era tu madre. -Y ahí todo cambia.


	35. Chapter 35

Los demás se han ido. Ella está sentada en la misma silla, sin hablar, con la mirada ausente. No veo el menor rastro de lágrimas en su cara ni tampoco parece que vaya a hacerlo. No sé que se le está pasando por la mente, ni por su corazón. Me arrodilló en el suelo, a su lado, coloco mis manos en sus piernas, cojo las suyas, pero no responde al gesto, es como si ella no estuviera allí. La llamo con suavidad. –Kate… -Mueve un poco la cabeza, me mira, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos durante unos segundos, echa la silla hacia atrás y se levanta, va en dirección a su dormitorio. Decido seguirla, pero ella se apoya en el marco de la puerta y niega con la cabeza. –Por favor, hoy no. –Intento hablar, decirle que estoy aquí, que se desahogue conmigo si quiere, que lo que le han dicho de su madre no cambia nada, que el amor de una madre por una hija no lo borra nadie, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, ella no me deja, coloca dos dedos en mis labios, niega con la cabeza, intenta sonreír. –Estoy muy cansada Rick, por favor, hoy no. –Repite. Asiento con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, no sé si quedarme en el sofá y esperar a que ella me necesite, quizás debería ignorarla y abrazarla, así se relajaría y lo soltaría todo, o puede que simplemente deba dejarla sola durante un rato y nada más. Una vez más es ella la que me da la respuesta. –Alexis te echará mucho de menos, deberías ir a verla. –Una nueva débil y forzada sonrisa. Suspiro y asiento, me acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios, durante unos segundos. –Te quiero. –Me contesta con un "yo también" apenas audible. Siento como se aferra a mí durante unos segundos, no quiere que me vaya, por mucho que disimule. La sostengo con ternura, abrazándola contra mi pecho en silencio. Nos quedamos así durante incontable minutos, hasta que se separa de nuevo, se da la vuelta para entrar en el dormitorio. –Ve a ver a Alexis, Rick, yo estoy bien, de verdad. –Miente, pero será mejor que le haga caso. La abrazo por la cintura y la beso en el pelo, apoyando luego mi barbilla en su cabeza. –Vendré a verte esta noche, llámame si necesitas algo. –Asiente en silencio. –Y Kate… por favor, no salgas de casa, por favor. –Se gira lentamente y me mira a los ojos, parece enfadada, pero su rostro se suaviza y asiente. –Solo necesito estar sola, Rick, tranquilo. Te llamaré luego. –Asiento de nuevo y le doy un último beso, marchándome.

Oigo cerrarse la puerta y me doy cuenta de que estoy sola. Cojo la foto de la pista de patinaje, esa en la que salgo con mi madre, con una sonrisa en los rostros. La miro y me tumbo en la cama, llorando, aprieto con fuerza la foto, arrugándola. Me bebo mi propio llanto y hablo con la foto, como si pudiera contestarme y darme una respuesta que sé que nunca tendré, nunca. -¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?


	36. Chapter 36

Duerme sobre mi pecho, tras haber pasado horas llorando. No puedo dejar de acariciar su pelo, mientras que lágrimas de rabia corren por mi rostro. Me odio a mí mismo, por haberla dejado sola durante todo el verano. Debí estar aquí, ayudarla, pero no estaba, estaba fuera con Kate. Kate… la discusión ha sido horrible, aún veo su mirada de dolor, triste, destrozada, me odio también por eso. Mi niña duerme tranquila, me pregunto cuando fue la última vez que durmió así. Mi madre me trae un café, se lo agradezco con una débil sonrisa, limpiándome las lágrimas. Me mira compasiva.

-Es fuerte, lo ha sido durante todo este tiempo, ahora que estás aquí se recuperará. Tú eres su guía, puede que sea una mujer, pero sigues siendo su estrella del norte. –Alexis ha llorado mucho, pensando que su padre la odia durante estas horas, pero ahora que sabe que no es así se siente mejor, quizás pueda recuperarse de esta pesadilla. Miro en silencio a Richard, me pregunto a donde ha ido durante el resto del día, tras la charla con Alexis.

-He estado con Kate. –Murmuro, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada. –Necesitaba aire, respirar, entender porque Alexis hizo lo que hizo. Necesitaba fuerzas y Kate siempre me las da. –Pero esta vez no ha sido así, porque ella también necesitaba fuerzas tras lo que ha descubierto de su madre. Miro el teléfono que tengo justo al lado, rezando para que suene, poder oír su voz, saber que está bien, pero sigue sin sonar. Me odio por lo que le he dicho.

-¿Y te ha dado esas fuerzas? –Lo dudo, Kate debería estar aquí, pero no ha venido. Mi hijo la necesita más que nunca, ¿dónde diablos está? Por una vez es él quien necesita al otro, no al revés. Richard siempre ha estado ahí para ella, ¿por qué no está ella aquí para él?

-No… hoy se ha enterado de algo horrible sobre su madre… -Mi madre me mira, esperando. –Johanna tenía un amante… antes de venir a casa la dejé allí asimilando la información. Tras enterarme de lo del abor… -Me cuesta decir la palabra, aprieto con fuerza el puño, miro a mi niña, que sigue durmiendo, respiro hondo. -…fui a verla, se lo conté y acabé…

-¿Qué le dijiste? –Temo por la respuesta.

-Le dije que si yo no estaba aquí cuando mi hija me necesitaba es por su culpa, le dije cosas horribles madre, descargué toda mi ira con ella. –Me mira con tristeza, suspirando. –Me pidió que me fuera. Traté de pedirle perdón, pero ya es tarde. Nunca le había hecho tanto daño. –Miro el móvil otra vez. Solo quiero saber que está bien por favor, nada más. Pero sigue en silencio, torturándome. –Salí de su apartamento y vine aquí, he perdido a la mujer de mi vida, no voy a perder a mi niña también. Me cuesta entender lo que ha hecho Alexis, madre, me cuesta muchísimo...

-Ha llorado toda la tarde. Tenía miedo de que no la perdonases.

-No tengo que perdonar nada madre, esta es su decisión y aunque me duela, la respeto. Es mi hija, la quiero, pero jamás voy a entender lo que ha hecho.

-No necesita que la entiendas, solo que la apoyes.

-Nunca he de dejado de apoyarla y no lo haré ahora. Soy su padre y lo seré siempre. Siempre.


	37. Chapter 37

Esa sensación de que todo el mundo te ha fallado. De que los que te importan no son quien tú creías. Que siempre te han mentido, te han engañado y un día todo explota y descubres la verdad. Personas por la que cambias tu vida, tu forma de ser, por las que dejas de vivir o vuelves a hacerlo. Dejé de vivir por mi madre, volví a vivir por Rick. Y ahora, me arrepiento de ambas cosas. Mi madre… ¿qué más cosas no sabré de ella?, ¿cuánto me habrán ocultado?, ¿qué se realmente de ella?... Rick… lo he apartado de su hija, eso dice y me odia por ello. Y ahora no deja de llamarme y mandarme mensajes. "Solo quiero saber que estás bien, contesta por favor" No estoy bien, ¿quien estaría bien sabiendo que la persona que más quiere le odia? "Este verano ha sido el mejor de mi vida, te lo ruego, perdóname" No hay nada que perdonar, simplemente ya no confío en ti. "Te quiero Kate, por favor, cógeme el teléfono, tenemos que arreglar esto" No, no hay nada que arreglar. Nada volverá a ser como antes. No volveré a apartarlo de su hija, ni volveré a pedirle que esté conmigo. No soportaría de nuevo sus reproches, ni la culpa por haberlo alejado de Alexis, ni su odio. Nunca debí intentarlo, debí quedarme donde estaba, encerrada en mi muro, es la única manera de no sufrir. Un muro que levanté por una mujer que ahora ni siquiera conozco, un muro que destruyó un hombre… el mismo hombre que ahora ha levantado otro, mucho más alto, infranqueable. Un muro que nadie más atravesará, porque no lo permitiré. Nadie. Nunca más.


	38. Chapter 38

-¿Papá? –Le llamo preocupada. Lleva tres días sin salir de su estudio. Solo come cuando le llevo una bandeja y apenas prueba la comida. Está triste, la echa de menos y necesita saber de ella. Pero parece que se la ha tragado la tierra. Nadie sabe dónde está, ni siquiera Lanie o su padre. Y eso no solo preocupa a mi padre, sino a todos los demás. Hay un asesino que quiere matarla y es difícil proteger a alguien si no sabes dónde está. Levanta la cabeza del ordenador y me recibe con una triste sonrisa. Me odio a mí misma, siento que es culpa mía, a pesar de que mi padre me asegure que no es así. No es culpa tuya cielo, sino mía, no debía tratarla así. Pero sigo culpándome, él jamás le habría dicho esas cosas de no ser por… mi padre se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo la bandeja que traigo en mis manos. -¿Vas a comer? –Pregunto, esperanzada. Él asiente y se sienta de nuevo, corta la carne y empieza a comer. Levanta la mirada. –Cielo, no hace falta que te quedes ahí, te prometo que me lo comeré todo como un niño bueno. –Me sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa de mi padre que tanto la caracteriza, en esta sigue habiendo tristeza, miedo y preocupación en su rostro. Me acerco a él y le rodeo los hombros con mis brazos. –Ella va a volver papá, estoy segura. –Asiente en silencio, poco convencido. Le doy un beso en la cabeza y me marcho, sabiendo que en estos momentos la soledad es mejor compañera que yo.

Vuelvo a mandarle un mensaje, pero sin la menor esperanza de que me conteste. Este es solo uno de los cuarenta o cincuenta que le he mandado en tres días, ¿por qué iba a contestarme? Aunque es un poco distinto, por primera vez no le pido que me perdone ni que me diga si está bien, solo le pido que llame a su padre. El hombre está asustado y sé lo que se siente cuando temes por tu hija, últimamente no hago otra cosa. Temer por Alexis y por cómo le van a afectar sus actos en su vida y por Kate. Miro de nuevo el móvil, pero sigue igual. Suspiro y sigo comiendo, no porque tenga hambre, sino por tener contenta a Alexis y a mi madre, o por lo menos tranquilas. De repente me atraganto con el vino, el móvil ha sonado, miro esperanzado, ilusionado, ¡es ella!, un mensaje suyo, por fin. "Dile a mi padre que estoy bien". Nada más. Eso me cabrea, entiendo que me odie y que no quiera hablarme, pero… ¿qué le ha hecho su padre? Cojo el móvil y tecleo furioso. "¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma?, ¡es tu padre!" Lo dejo en la mesa y cojo de nuevo el tenedor, temblando de rabia. Estoy a punto de terminar mi filete cuando me llega un nuevo mensaje. "Se me olvidaba que ya no puedo esperar nada de ti. Gracias. Se lo pediré a Lanie". Genial. Más odio. Quizás haya sido un poco brusco con el anterior mensaje, intento suavizar las cosas, quiero que me perdone, no que levante otro muro. "Lo siento, es solo que deberías hablar con él, está muy asustado Kate". Otra vez a esperar, miro mi bandeja, que está vacía. Bueno, entre mensaje y mensaje al final he comido, Alexis estará contenta. Me recuesto sobre el respaldo, suspirando, con el móvil en la mano. Tarda largo rato en sonar. "Me mintió. Él sabía lo de mi madre. No quiero hablar con nadie". Kate… entiendo que quiera estar sola, parece que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para decepcionarla. Le mando un último mensaje. "Se lo diré, a cambio quiero que me mandes un mensaje esta noche. Necesito saber que estás bien, cariño". Conociéndola ahora mismo estará pronunciando mi nombre acompañado de una palabra poco amable, pero me da igual. Prefiero que siga odiándome y saber que está bien que lo contrario. Necesito verla, tenerla cerca, decirle que la quiero, que me perdone, que fui un imbécil y que voy a cuidar de ella, pero sé que ahora eso es imposible, así que por lo menos un mensaje hará que respire tranquilo, sabiendo que al menos está a salvo. Suena de nuevo el móvil. "Eres un maldito manipulador. Te mandaré el mensaje para que veas que estoy viva, pero no te equivoques. No estoy bien". Dejo el móvil en el escritorio, suspiro, agotado. No está bien, pude haberla apoyado cuando más me necesitaba, intentar que la noticia sobre el romance de su madre no la afectara tanto, pero en vez de eso la dejé sola, le hice daño. Y ahora no está bien. Y todo por mi culpa. -Ojalá me perdones algún día, Kate.-Murmuro. Y de nuevo voy a mi mueble bar y me sirvo una copa y luego otra y otra más. Y, del mismo modo que antes vacié la bandeja para calmar a Alexis, ahora vacío la botella, para calmar mi culpa.


	39. Chapter 39

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Lo miro indignada, aguantando las ganas de darle una bofetada, pero sus ojos de cordero degollado y sus profundas ojeras me contienen. Me mira en silencio, haciendo un gesto de súplica. Me hago a un lado, para dejarle pasar, cierro la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero o descargo mi ira con la puerta o con él y la puerta no me puede demandar. –Lanie… necesito saber dónde está. –Ahora sí que empiezo a temblar de rabia. ¿Él necesita saber dónde está? Hijo de puta. Lo miro con furia, veo como se hace cada vez más y más pequeño. Respiro hondo, conozco a mi amiga y si le hiciera algo a su escritor me mataría, aunque se lo tenga más que merecido. –Por favor. –Susurra. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla, es la primera vez que lo veo llorar. Me acerco a él y suavizo mi voz, aunque no pienso callarme. –Le has ha hecho mucho daño.

-Lo sé. –Murmuro, agotado. Veo en sus ojos resentimiento, rabia y enfado y lo comprendo, yo siento lo mismo hacía mí, pero realmente necesito saber dónde está. Son ya dos semanas sin verla y es demasiado, sus mensajes con simples y cortos "Estoy viva" me duelen en lo más hondo, me hacen daño, pero me lo merezco, a diferencia de ella, que no se merecía mi desprecio. Por eso estoy aquí, soportando más miradas heladas, crueles, porque sé que Lanie sabe dónde está y necesito saberlo, aunque sea para poder mirarla a los ojos una vez más.

-No sé dónde está. –Le miento. Ante mí no veo al hombre divertido, ególatra, soñador e infantil que conozco, rasgos que en cualquier otro serían exasperantes, en él, adorables. No, ante mí tengo una sombra de alguien llamado Richard Castle, una sombra triste, deprimida, oscura. Sufre y mucho, tanto como sufre ella. Se sienta en mi sofá, agotado, con el rostro entre las manos, escucho un suspiro, parecido a un sollozo. Alza la mirada. –Será mejor que me vaya… -Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, suspiro, vas a odiarme Kate, pero quizás esto es lo mejor para ti, para él, para vosotros, quizás necesitéis esta oportunidad. –Espera…

-¿Esperando a qué vuelva a sonar? –Me pregunta con una amable sonrisa. Me encojo de hombros, con tristeza y acepto el café que trae entre las manos. Tomo un sorbo, el olor a la vainilla me recuerda a Castle y las mil veces que me ha traído un café cada mañana. Nuevas lágrimas quieren escapar de mis ojos, pero esta vez no las dejo, estoy agotada de tanto llorar. -Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad? –Asiento, con un sollozo. Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, con ternura, compasiva. –Tranquila, todo se arreglará, estoy convencida de que habéis nacido para estar juntos. –Me separo, limpiándome las lágrimas, mirándola, sorprendida. –No nos conoces… -Se ríe y se encoge de hombros, me coge la mano, la acaricia, dándome paz, como una amiga, una hermana mayor a la que no conozco. –Vicky me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Dice que sois como los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas, pero que os ha costado verlo. No lo conozco, no más de lo que escribe sobre él en sus libros, pero lo veo en tus ojos Kate, le quieres y esos mil mensajes me dicen que él a ti también. Lo necesitas y te necesita, de la misma forma que yo necesito a Vicky. Y yo también tardé en verlo de nuevo… pero lo arreglé y ahora soy feliz, sabiendo que tengo a mi lado a la mujer de mi vida y sabiendo que mi bebé va a tener una madre maravillosa. –Sonrío, asintiendo, esa mujer da paz a cualquiera, ahora entiendo porque Gates me dio las llaves de esta casa y me dijo que me fuera con ella, que su novia sabría escucharme sin agobiarme. Han pasado dos largas semanas oyendo el móvil, llorando, echándolo de menos y odiándolo a la vez. Dos semanas en la que Emma me ha dado espacio, limitándose a hacerme compañía en silencio, pero ahora, tras oírla hablar, necesito otra compañía, la de él, la de mi escritor.


	40. Chapter 40

-¡Kate!, Kate, ven, rápido. –Emma me llama desde la puerta, emocionada, feliz, no entiendo a que viene esa felicidad espontanea. Me acerco y la veo agachada, se levanta y me tiende algo, con una sonrisa. –Es un amor, por hombres como este yo me pasaba de nuevo a la otra acera. –La miro extrañada, cojo lo que me tiende, es una fotografía. La miro, soy yo, profundamente dormida, en su cama, desnuda, tapada por una sábana. Me pregunto cuando me hizo esa foto. Emma me sonríe. –Mira en el reverso. –Le doy la vuelta y leo.

"Esta fue La Primera Noche. No pude resistirme, estabas preciosa durmiendo en mi cama, desnuda. Te quiero."

Alzo la mirada y miro a Emma, no puedo articular palabra. –Si que estabas preciosa, si me permites la opinión. –Pongo los ojos en blanco, se ríe. –Tengo novia, pero todavía puedo mirar, ¿no? –Sonrío tímidamente, se escucha algo deslizarse, una nueva foto por debajo de la puerta. Emma se agacha, emocionada, como una niña pequeña. –¡Oh!, es preciosa, mira. –Somos él y yo, en el restaurante del hotel al que me llevó en nuestra primera cita. Miro a ver si hay un nuevo mensaje.

"Nuestra primera cita. La comida estaba increíble, pero no pude centrarme mucho en ella, no contigo delante. Por cierto, me encantó el truco del hielo. Te quiero."

-¿Truco de hielo?, ¿qué truco? –Me rio y niego con la cabeza, no pienso contarle eso a Emma, pone mala cara, la misma que Lanie cuando quiere saber algo y la dejo con las ganas. –Vale… -Refunfuña. –Me voy al salón, pero luego quiero el resto de las fotos. -Se marcha y me deja allí, sola. Me siento en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta, sé que él está al otro lado. Una nueva foto. Es una mano, su mano y en ella una preciosa "A" de oro y con un diamante, una A que ahora cuelga de mi cuello, junto al anillo de mi madre, porque no he querido quitármela, porque me sentiría desnuda sin ella. Le doy la vuelta ansiosa.

"Always. Daría lo que fuera para hacerlo realidad. Te quiero."

Limpio las lágrimas que corren por mi rostro. Miro al suelo, expectante, una nueva imagen se desliza por la puerta. Nosotros, con el puente Vecchio de fondo, atardece, es casi…

"Mágico ¿verdad? Ese día me demostraste que puedes ser tan bella como un atardecer en Florencia y tan salvaje como una pantera. Te quiero."

Esa noche fue increíble, tenerlo detrás de mí, dentro de mí, sujetar con fuerza ese cabecero de hierro forjado, gemir, sentirlo, disfrutar de él… El sexo con él es maravilloso, quizás porque no pierde esa chispa que tiene siempre. En la cama es más él que nunca. Divertido y tierno. Castle. Una nueva foto, dónde solo veo unas cerezas, me hace reír, confirmando lo que estaba pensando. Divertido y tierno.

"Cerezas. ¿Sabes que por tu culpa no puedo entrar en una frutería sin pensar en… Te quiero."

Otra más. Esta es de un libro que conozco muy bien, ambos lo conocemos muy bien.

"Leerlo contigo en una bañera lo hace aún más emocionante. Tu escritor. Te quiero."

-Rick… -Susurro. Recordar cada momento especial con él me hace sentir algo extraño, una mezcla de felicidad y dolor. Me gustaría no sentir este último, pero no puedo evitarlo, a pesar de estas fotos, el recuerdo de aquella discusión sigue presente, muy presente. Otra imagen. En esa salgo yo sola, en un carrusel, el carrusel de Florencia. Sonrío como una niña, le tiro un beso con la mano. Desearía volver a estar ahí, ser de nuevo esa niña. Le doy la vuelta a la foto, pero no hay nada, me siento vacía, pero rápidamente desliza una nueva, con un gracioso reloj de Pinocho, mi reloj. Esta si tiene escritura.

"Mi niña. Te quiero."

Su niña… ahora no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Soy la dura inspectora, bueno, era la dura inspectora, nunca nadie, ninguno de mis novios me habían llamado "niña", pero él es especial. La niña de Richard Castle, si hace cuatro años me hubieran dicho eso me hubiera reído del chiste, ahora siento algo cálido dentro de mí. Pero la discusión sigue ahí. Otra más, no es una foto, son dos postales, El nacimiento de Venus y La Primavera. Leo.

"Ver contigo esos cuadros, saber lo que significan para ti… Kate, no te haces ni idea de lo que significas para mí. Te quiero."

Y tú para mí, Rick, pero sigo dolida. Otra más, esta es única. Nosotros, de noche, frente a la Fontana de Trevi, besándonos, una pareja de enamorados.

"Otra noche mágica. No puedo regalarte la fontana, pero puedo y quiero regalarte muchas noches más como esas. Te quiero."

Ya no puedo más, seco mis lágrimas y me levanto, dejo las fotos en la mesita que hay junto a la puerta. Tomo aire y respiro profundamente. Le abro la puerta.

Me llevo la mano a la mejilla, dolorido. Me siento derrotado. No me ha perdonado. Veo en ella dolor y tristeza, rabia también. El bofetón no me ha dolido más que esa mirada. Me doy la vuelta, no me ha perdonado y no quiero hacerle más daño. Pero entonces una mano cálida y suave me sujeta y me hace girar lentamente. Y siento sus labios furiosos y calientes en los míos, su lengua entra en la mía sin pedir permiso, no lo necesita, muere mi labio con fuerza, noto el sabor de la sangre, entramos en la casa sin parar de besarnos, conectados y cierra la puerta con furia y se abalanza sobre mí, sus manos en mi pelo, sus labios en mi cuello, su desesperación en el ambiente. Llevo mis manos a su chaqueta y se la quito, desabrochando su camisa de un tirón, rompiéndola, ella hace lo mismo con mi la mía, pero entonces una tos nos interrumpe y nos hace recordar que no estamos solos. Una mujer se acerca y sonríe, tranquila, no parece incomoda. –Hola, supongo que tú eres el príncipe azul. Por mí no os cortéis, me voy y no volveré hasta mañana, pero si queréis un consejo, antes de hacer el amor como estabais a punto, hablad, ambos lo necesitáis. –Me deja un poco descolocado, la mujer le sonríe a Kate, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Miro a Kate, sus labios hinchados, me muero por besarlos, pero la mujer tiene razón, tenemos que hablar. -¿Me sirves un café?


	41. Chapter 41

41

-Emma, La novia de Gates. –Aclaro a su pregunta. Me mira sorprendido, intentando asimilar esa información. En otro momento haría un comentario gracioso y diría que Emma será un nuevo personaje en su próximo libro, pero ahora mismo ninguno de los estamos para chistes. Bebe su café en silencio, el mío está intacto. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta. -¡Kate, no te vayas por favor! –Lo ignoro y cojo las fotos que había dejado en la mesita de la entrada, vuelvo junto a él, que respira, aliviado. Me siento y le enseño la primera foto. -¡¿Me hiciste una foto desnuda?!

-Bueno… técnicamente no estás desnuda, te tapan mis sábanas. –Me defiendo como puedo a su mirada de indignación, ella dibuja una sonrisa y mira la foto, negando con la cabeza, suspirando. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Castle? –Sonrío y me encojo de hombros, tomando un sorbo de mi café. Vuelvo a dejar la taza en la mesa y estiro el brazo, dejando mi mano cerca de su taza, pero sin hacer nada más. Ella la observa, pero no mueve la suya. -¿Cómo está Alexis?

-Bien, ya sabes, superándolo… es fuerte. –Noto cierto dolor en su voz, pero a la vez alivio y algo más, que no puedo identificar. Me pregunto si sigue estando tan orgulloso de ella, recuerdo aquella charla que tuvimos en la noche de la Fontana… cojo la foto de esa noche y la miro. Siento algo reconfortante dentro de mí, no solo por el momento vivido delante de esa fuente, sino por la charla que mantuvimos poco antes, cuando hablamos de tener hijos. Que lejano me parece ese día… -¿Kate? –Alzo la mirada, encontrándome con sus ojos azules. Veo ojeras, cansancio, dolor, culpa… obviamente lo ha pasado mal. También yo siento culpa, él también ha pasado por un momento muy difícil y yo no estuve ahí. Pero la parte más egoísta de mí me obliga a abandonar ese pensamiento, recordándome que fue él quien me echó de su vida, diciéndome que todo era culpa mía. –Lo siento Kate, no sabes cuanto… me gustaría echar el tiempo atrás, pero no puedo. Solo puedo ofrecerte mi más sincero lo siento. Sé que no es suficiente… que un lo siento no borra el dolor que te he causado… pero si solo…

-¿Si solo qué, Castle? –Pregunta con frialdad, pero con temblor en la voz. Esto último es buena señal, duda… -Si pudieras perdonarme, darme una oportunidad para intentar… hacerte feliz de nuevo… -Aparta la mirada y se levanta, camina hacia el dormitorio, cierra la puerta, dejándome solo. Escucho un débil sollozo y me siento como un miserable. Me acerco a la puerta, me apoyo en ella, acaricio el picaporte. –Kate… Kate cariño si quieres que me vaya, dímelo. No quiero hacerte más daño. –Golpea la puerta desde el otro lado, me aparto por el bien de mi otra mejilla. Está enfadada. Me alejo, dándole aire y espacio, porque con la puerta no basta. Una foto llama la atención, es la mujer de antes, Emma y a su lado la Dama de Hierro, con unos vaqueros y una blusa, el pelo recogido en una coleta y lo más sorprendente de todo, una sonrisa. Esa no es la Dama de Hierro, es… humana, sería la palabra correcta. Gates es feliz con su novia y yo estoy aquí rezando para que Kate me perdone. La vida al revés, podría decirse. Miro de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, tomo aire y lo suelto lentamente, bien, es el momento de apostar fuerte o irse a casa. Y en casa estarán dos pelirrojas esperando ansiosas a que les cuente todo así que…

Abre la puerta con brusquedad y se acerca a mí con decisión. Me toma de la nuca y mirándome a los ojos me besa, con pasión. Me aparto y le doy una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, pero eso no le asusta, al contrario, se acerca de nuevo y vuelve a besarme, ahora es él quien muerde mi labio, hasta hacerme sangrar. Vuelvo a apartarme y le doy otro bofetón, pero este es más débil, con menos rabia. Y de nuevo se acerca, me toma de las muñecas y me gira con brusquedad, me apoya sobre la pared, alzando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, vuelve a besarme, pero ahora lento, sensual y aunque no es el momento, dulce. –Puedo soportar muchas bofetadas Kate, pero no me iré. No me voy a rendir, no lo hice hace cuatro años, cuando no quisiste cenar conmigo… -Me besa suavemente la comisura de los labios. - …no lo hice el año pasado, cuando te dije que te quería e hiciste como si nada… -Me suelta las manos y me acaricia el pelo y la mejilla, dándome un beso justo debajo de mi oreja, mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo. -…y no lo haré ahora, no cuando sé como eres cuando te dejas querer. –Y ya no habla más, me da un último beso y me mira, sonriendo. Se aparta, saliendo de la habitación, descolocándome. ¿A dónde diablos va? Salgo, siguiéndole. –Espero tu respuesta mi amor.

No me da tiempo de dar un par de paso cuando la tengo detrás, cogiéndome la mano con fuerza y obligándome a girar, quedando frente a frente. -¿A dónde te crees que vas? –Su pecho sube y baja sin control, sus ojos están oscurecidos, sus labios hinchados. Intento ser fuerte y me encojo de hombros. –Supuse que querrías pensar… -Me mira con odio, rabia, furia, deseo y amor, sobretodo amor. –No quieres perdonarme… no quieres que hagamos el amor, no quieres que me vaya, ¿qué quieres, Kate? –Susurro.

-Solo te quiero a ti. –Sollozo. Esta vez no aparto la mirada, esta vez no dejo de llorar ni finjo que estoy bien. Lloro, sin parar, sin dejar de mirarle. Me rodea con los brazos, cálidos, protectores. Me besa en el pelo e intenta limpiar mis lágrimas, pero son demasiadas. –Kate… -Susurra mi nombre y me separo de él. Miro sus labios y siento que dentro de mí nace de nuevo ese deseo y esa rabia, esas ganas de olvidar estas dos malditas semanas. Ahora vuelvo a ser yo la que lo toma de la nuca y lo besa con desesperación, caminamos como podemos hasta el dormitorio, mientras que nuestras prendas van quedando olvidadas en el recorrido. Me tumba en la cama sin delicadeza alguna y me quita el sujetador, para morder mis pechos. Primero uno, pellizcando el otro, luego cambia los papeles. Me siento cada vez más excitada, esos besos y mordiscos van a dejarme marcas, pero me da igual. Me aferro a su pelo, mientras él no deja de jugar, endureciendo aún más mis pezones, si es que es posible.

La oigo gemir y jadear, la noto retorcerse debajo de mí, siento como sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo y me empujan con brusquedad, acercándome más a ella. Bajo por su estomago, mordiendo y besando cada centímetro de su piel. Nada de romanticismo, ni de palabras dulces. Ninguno de los dos lo deseamos ahora mismo. Mi lengua pasa por su ombligo y hace remolinos dentro de él. Se retuerce, desesperada, beso su ropa interior y paro. Me mira furiosa, frustrada. Me río, provocador, encantador, haciéndola rabiar, aumentando la temperatura de esta habitación, al negarle lo que quiere. Pero he cometido un gran error, olvidar quien es la mujer a la que intento provocar y voy a pagarlo caro. Me hace una llave y en dos segundos me encuentro debajo de ella, me mira, triunfante. –Mi turno. –Susurra sensual. Me mira con malicia y ataca mis labios, mi mandíbula, mi oreja, mi cuello. Deja un rastro de ardientes besos por cada zona y luego para. Sonríe mientras que pasea su mano por mi torso, hasta llegar a mis bóxers. La introduce dentro de ellos, presionando sobre mi ya de por sí excitado miembro. Me retuerzo y me aferro a las sábanas, le lanzo una mirada suplicante, pero niega. –Y tú, Castle, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? –No sé si esto es su forma de mantener la pasión o simplemente su venganza por estas dos semanas de angustia, solo sé que si me sigue acariciando así no voy a durar. Se inclina y me besa de nuevo, se aparta unos milímetros, susurra. -¿Qué quieres Castle?, deseo saberlo. Dime que quieres que te haga en este momento.

No contesta, me mira fijamente, siento su respiración acelerada, su miembro, caliente y duro bajo mi mano, sus ojos de un negro intenso, pero sus manos dejan de sujetar las sábanas. Ahora estás en mi espalda, acariciándola, con suavidad, viajando hacia mis nalgas, quitándome la poca ropa que me queda en el cuerpo; yo misma le ayudo a quitarla. Ambos sonreímos. Me aparto de él, dejando de torturarle, le hablo, mi voz más autoritaria que nunca. –Quítate eso, Castle. –Obedece sin dudar ni un segundo, quedándose desnudo, mientras que suelta un suspiro de alivio. –Ven aquí. –Se coloca sobre mí, esperando. –Acaríciame. –Lo hace despacio, poniendo atención donde tiene que ponerla, sus dedos vagan por mis piernas, mi vientre y mis pechos y cuando llegan ahí, yo le cojo la mano y beso su palma, para después chupar sus dedos, metiendo dos en mi boca, lamiéndolos sensualmente. Castle no aparta sus ojos de mí. Suelto su mano. –Ya sabes que hacer.

Claro que sé que hacer. Sin dejar de mirarla llevo mis dedos hasta su intimidad y la penetro con ellos, con rapidez, con brusquedad, con rabia. Está excitada, tan excitada que en pocos segundos noto como su cuerpo empieza a inmovilizar mis dedos, pero no voy a dejar que acabe tan rápido. Aparto mi mano y los llevo hasta mi boca, lamiendo, dejándola al borde del orgasmo y por supuesto furiosa. -¡Castle! –Su voz, su mirada, su cuerpo, todo ella es pura pasión y rabia. –Puedo satisfacerte de otro modo, cariño. Ya sabes lo bueno que soy con mi lengua… -Ella me mira fijamente y se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros. –Si tú lo dices… -Eso ha dolido, pero sé que miente. Separo con firmeza sus piernas y acerco mi boca a sus pliegues. Soplo suavemente y le doy un solo beso sobre el clítoris. Basta ese sutil toque para que sus piernas se enreden en mis hombros. Me río y me desembarazo de ella, con cuidado. –No, no, no, Kate, ahora me vas a reconocer que soy bueno, mejor dicho, muy bueno en esto.

-Ni lo sueñes. –Pero ni yo misma me lo creo, es bueno, claro que es bueno, pero yo tengo mi orgullo. Orgullo que se cae en pedazos cuando me acaricia de nuevo, pero esta vez con la yema de su pulgar. –Vamos Kate, noto como te retuerces gracias a mis caricias, piensa en lo bueno que será con mi lengua… solo tienes que decirlo. –No lo soporto más, lo necesito, necesito descargar toda mi rabia y sentirle dentro y por mucho que el disimule, sé que también lo necesita. –Castle, basta de juegos.

A sus órdenes. La penetro con toda la rabia que siento dentro de mí ahora mismo, dejándola sin aire. Durante unos segundos la miro con preocupación. –Kate, ¿te he hecho… -Pero con su brazo empuja mi cabeza hacia su rostro y me besa, me dice que siga, que ni se me ocurra parar ahora. Salgo y entro de nuevo, repito el movimiento y entonces es cuando empiezo a moverme, con embestidas llenas de pasión, continuas, rápidas. Ella se aferra a mi espalda con los brazos, me rodea con las piernas, me clava las uñas. Grita, me tira del pelo, está cerca. Y entonces recuerdo que no he venido aquí a por sexo, sino a que me perdone y, sin dejar de moverme dentro de ella con fiereza, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la acaricio con amor, besándola suavemente, para después mirarla a los ojos. –Te quiero. –Susurro.

Una lágrima se pierde entre mis cabellos y acaricio su mandíbula. –Yo también. Hazme el amor. –Y así, tras una intensa sesión de rabia, el amor vuelve, se mueve dentro de mí con la misma rapidez que antes, pero ahora entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me acaricia con dulzura. Y esa mezcla entre pasión y ternura me vuelve loca y me abandono a él, liberándolo conmigo. Se deja caer completamente agotado, nuestros cuerpos, sudorosos, se niegas a separarse. Intenta apartarse pero lo sujeto con mis piernas, aunque apenas tengo fuerzas. –Quédate así Rick, por favor, solo un momento más.

-Sí, mi amor. –Nos miramos de nuevo y sonriendo nos besamos, esta vez sin rabia alguna. Ahora solo queda el amor.


	42. Chapter 42

-¿Y bien? –Le pregunto con curiosidad, mientras que una parte de mí se pregunta desde cuando me importan la vida sentimental de mis hombres. Ella me sonríe alegremente y me abraza, rodeándome el cuello mientras que yo hago lo mismo con su cintura. –Se arreglan, ahora mismo estarán soltando toda esa rabia y después se arreglarán te lo aseguro. –Me da un beso en los labios y me mira radiante. Ella parece realmente ilusionada, la verdad es que me sorprende, al fin y al cabo apenas los conoce. –Tengo una sorpresa para ti. –La miro, expectante, se da la vuelta y la veo sacar algo de su bolso, es un sobre, me lo entrega. Me basta con leer las primeras líneas, suelto el papel y la abrazo, besándola con entusiasmo. –Genial, ahora eres solo mía. –Asiente y me besa, con dulzura, mientras que juega con un mechón de mi cabello. –Sí, soy libre y tuya. Solo tuya, siempre y cuando tú seas mía. –Me río, como si quisiera estar con cualquier otra. Le doy otro beso y nos abrazamos durante varios largos e intensos minutos. Desde aquí puedo oír el latido de su corazón. –Te quiero Vikcy. –Me separo con suavidad y acaricio su vientre, que empieza a redondearse. –Yo también. –Me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta la habitación. Nos desnudamos la una a la otra y hacemos el amor lentamente, sin saber que al otro lado del Atlántico, en un país que últimamente nunca sale bien parado en la prensa, ha dado un paso más por los derechos de hombre y mujeres como nosotras. La miro mientras que se recupera de un delicioso orgasmo, le sonrío. Dicen que es pecado y nosotras inmorales, que arderemos en el infierno. Bueno, quizás sea así, quizás nuestro hijo no viva en su cielo, puede que viva en el infierno, pero es nuestro infierno.


	43. Chapter 43

Es preciosa. No tengo otra palabra para describirla. Me mira con esos ojitos idénticos a los de ella y me llama, mamá, mamá. Y ahí se me enternece la mirada, la cojo en brazos y me siento con ellas en el sofá de nuestra casa. Nuestra casa, que bien sienta volver a decirlo, nuestra casa. Milley se acerca, celosa y se sienta en el regazo de Emma, mira a la niña, la olisquea, pero se aparta cuando el bebé intenta cogerle del cascabel. Emma se rie y regaña a nuestra pequeña, le dice que eso no se hace, que Milley es de la familia y no hay que hacerle daño, pero la nena solo la mira, se ríe y le echa los brazos, a su mamá. Su mamá. Yo. Ella. Las dos. Sus mamás. Las mamás de Laura. Suena bien, muy bien.

-Que paz. –Suspira. Sonrío y asiento, estoy de acuerdo con ella. Se está tan bien aquí, en esta cama, mirando los grandes ventanales de la habitación del hotel, jugando con su pelo y haciendo dibujos en su espalda. Se vuelve y me mira, sonriendo, me acaricia la barba de dos días, me da un corto beso en la mandíbula. –No quiero irme. –Murmura. Ni yo tampoco, me quedaría en este hotel para siempre, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. Le coloco un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y la beso. –Volveremos el año que viene. -Le aseguro. Se ríe y asiente, se despereza y se coloca sobre mí. Llevo mis manos a sus caderas, se agacha para volver a besarme, pero con más de pasión. -¿Es una promesa?

-Es una promesa. –Responde. Sonrío y empezamos de nuevo. Mañana habrá que volver al trabajo, pero hoy el día es para nosotros. De Javi y mío. Nuestro.

-¿Y el niño? –Pregunto, con cierto cansancio. Ha sido un día agotador, al menos mañana vuelve mi compañero y nos repartiremos el trabajo. –Está dormido. –Responde, con voz tranquila, mientras que me acerca una copa de vino. Le doy las gracias con una sonrisa y bebo un poco, mientras que dejo la chaqueta en el perchero y me dirijo a la habitación del bebé. Duerme como un angelito. -Ha pasado toda la tarde llorando. Pobrecito, quizás deberíamos llevarlo al médico. -Asiento, estos días están siendo difíciles, le están saliendo los dientes y apenas nos deja dormir. Jenny está cansada, se lo noto en las ojeras. -Vamos, aprovechemos ahora que está dormido. -La tomo de la mano y salimos de la habitación, apagando la luz. -La cena está... -La hago callar con un beso y la llevo al baño. La desnudo con lentitud y me desnudo yo también, abro el grifo del agua caliente y ella vierte sales aromáticas. Nos metemos en la bañera y suspiramos aliviados. -Que bien sienta esto. -Susurra. La beso en el pelo y hablo sobre su oído. -Te quiero.

-¡Te vas a caer! -Le grito preocupada, él me sonríe y niega, con una alegre sonrisa, mientras que sube un peldaño más y consigue llegar al tejado. Dos segundos después la pluma cae. Me río divertida, dejo la raqueta en el suelo y la cojo. Él baja y da un salto, ignorando los dos últimos escalones, hace una reverencia y una señal de triunfo. -Mi héroe. Aunque creo que ha sido demasiado riesgo por una pluma de badminton, ¿no? -Se encoge de hombros y me da un beso, antes de ir a por su raqueta. -Solo nos quedaba esa, deberíamos jugar cerca de la piscina, al menos allí solo nos mojamos si se cae. -Se quita la camiseta, hace mucha calor, estamos muy morenos, bueno, él lo está, yo tengo la piel enrojecida, la crema protectora no me sirve de mucho. Me gusta estar así con él, en la casa de la playa juntos y solos. Una vez más le doy las gracias mentalmente a mi padre por habernos cedido la casa. Podría haber venido el con Beckett, pero prefirió que viniéramos nosotros. -¿Vamos? -Me apremia. Asiento y le sigo. Me quito las chanclas, él me imita y coge la pluma, esperando a que me prepare. Hace un intento, pero la pluma se cae a pocos centímetros de él, me río y me mira ofendido. Vuelve a hacer un segundo intento, esta vez la pluma se le queda enredada en la raqueta, suelto una carcajada. Deja la raqueta y se acerca a mí, suelto la mía, me abraza por la cintura. -¿Te estás riendo de mí, pelirroja? -Me encojo de hombros, lo miro con inocencia y le doy un corto beso, me acaricia la cara. -Gracias por estar aquí. -Susurro. Él niega, profundiza el beso y me abraza. -No hay otro sitio donde quiera estar. -Soy feliz con él y lo mejor es que él lo es conmigo. No he olvidado lo ocurrido el año pasado, nunca lo haré, pero ahora soy feliz, él me hace feliz.

Miro mi nueva casa con una sonrisa, emocionada. Richard detrás espera, me doy la vuelta. -Querido... esto es demasi... -Pero él niega con la cabeza, me impide seguir hablando. Mi nuevo estudio está en la misma calle que el loft, es precioso, espacioso y luminoso, está amueblado a mi gusto. -Te mereces esto y más, madre. Esta casa es mi regalo por haber estado ahí todos estos años. Disfrútala. -Lo abrazo, veo en sus ojos sinceridad, no hace esto de forma egoísta, no quiere librarse de mí, solo quiere que tenga mi espacio, sin preocuparme por nada. Ahora que es feliz estoy tranquila, puedo disfrutar de esta maravillosa casa sin miedo, sabiendo que está cerca, a solo unos pasos y sabiendo que está bien. -Ven, te enseñaré lo mejor. -Me lleva hasta la zona de la cocina y me indica una esquina. La pared está cubierta por un enorme botellero, lleno de vino de las mejores bodegas. Me río, mi hijo me conoce bien, ¿qué sería de mí sin una buena copa de vino? -Richard no sé que... -Y vuelve a hacerme callar, me coge la mano y coloca un llavero en ella, cerrándomela después cariñosamente. -Disfruta de tu nueva casa, te quiero madre. -Me da un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo se marcha, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Suspiro, sentándome en el cómodo sillón. He criado a un buen hombre, que ha cumplido todos sus sueños y es feliz, ¿qué más puede pedir una madre?

_Dos semanas después_

-Deberíamos levantarnos. -Murmura. No contesto, no tengo intención de levantarme de aquí, estoy cómoda, muy cómoda y no quiero moverme, aunque empiece a hacer fresco. Una suave brisa marina levanta un poco de arena, me hace cosquillas en la piel. Su mano acaricia justo ahí donde la arena se ha posado y la aparta. Él también me hace cosquillas. Sonrío y hundo el rostro en su pecho, su piel está tibia, después de habernos pasado todo el día tomando el sol. Se incorpora un poco y a regañadientes hago lo mismo, quedándome sentada en la toalla. No hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, por el día hay mucha gente, pero ahora, esta playa está vacía. Se arrodilla a mi lado y busca dentro de la mochila que hemos traído, me pasa mi vestido, verde agua. -Póntelo, empieza a hacer frío. -Me levanto y me cubro con el vestido, cojo las sandalias,medio enterradas en la arena y las sacudo. Él se pone una camiseta y se cuelga la mochila al hombro, tras guardar la toalla. Coge sus zapatos y me da la mano, empieza a caminar hacia el pueblo, pero yo niego, tirando de él, estando a punto de hacerlo caer. -Caminemos un rato por la orilla. -Sugiero. Me sonríe y lo llevo hasta el mar, el agua está fría, damos un largo paseo, cogidos de la mano, hablando de tonterías, disfrutando de la compañía. Él hace círculos con su pulgar en mi mano,sus caricias siguen erizándome la piel, no entiendo como después de un año aún provoca esa sensación en mí. Me nota temblar. -Vamos, volvamos al hotel.

-Espera. -Me pide. La miro preocupado, está seria, nada que ver con la feliz sonrisa que la ha caracterizado estas dos semanas. Parece luchar consigo misma durante unos minutos, recuerdo aquella vez, hace ya cuatro años, cuando quiso decirme algo pero Gina apareció en comisaria y nos marchamos. Le cojo de la mano. -¿Qué ocurre, Kate? -Deja de discutir mentalmente y alza la mirada, veo horrorizado su mirada, humedecida y brillante. Repaso con rapidez estos últimos días, preguntándome si he hecho algo mal, pero no se me ocurre nada. No, hasta cinco minutos todo iba bien. Por fin se decide a hablar. -Rick, yo... sé que estos años no han sido fáciles, que nos hemos hecho daño con otras personas y a veces... sin necesidad de ellas. Nos costó, mejor dicho, me costó ver lo que siento por ti y me encerré en mí misma, detrás de ese muro durante mucho tiempo, sin querer atreverme a ser feliz. -La escucho atentamente, no sé a donde quiere llegar con todo esto, pero ya no tengo miedo, ahora parece tranquila e incluso sonríe. -Tú me enseñaste a ser feliz, a disfrutar de la vida, disfrutar de verdad, algo que había olvidado. Tenerte cerca fue... no se me ocurre una palabra que pueda describirlo... por eso esa noche, cuando llegué a tu casa, empapada solo había una cosa que me asustara, que te hubieses cansado de mí y... -La acaricio y niego con la cabeza, intento interrumpirla, pero ella me lo impide, pellizcando mis labios. -... esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, nuestra noche, nuestra primera noche. y después de eso, ese verano en Italia... -Ambos sonreímos. Le propuse repetirlo, pero me dijo que quería cambiar de destino, por eso estamos aquí, en España, aprovechando el maravilloso clima que solo sus playas pueden ofrecer. Y ahora estamos aquí, en esta orilla y ella intenta decirme algo.- Fue maravilloso Rick. No sé como lo hiciste, pero me hiciste olvidar que estábamos allí huyendo del asesino de mi madre, fueron dos meses... supongo que la palabra que tú usarías sería mágicos. -Asiento. -Y después, esa discusión... fueron días horribles... -Murmura con tristeza, me siento culpable, intento hablar de nuevo, pero otra vez me interrumpe. -... y aún así aprendí de ellos. Entendí que por fin soy libre para vivir la vida que quiero, entendí que aunque mi madre engañase a mi padre... ella me quería y a mi padre también, o al menos lo quiso. Hubiera deseado poder hablar con ella de aquello, saber lo que sentía pero... me basta con saber que era una buena mujer. Ella me quería Rick y yo a ella también. Y saber que por fin descansa en paz, que su asesino está en la cárcel... todo eso me da paz. Este año ha sido como... he vuelto a vivir de nuevo Rick y ha sido gracias a ti. Si tú no hubieras abierto el caso de mi madre yo jamás hubiera cerrado esa herida y con esa herida cerrada por fin puedo ser feliz. Sé que te dije que estaba dispuesta a vivir, sin encontrar justicia, pero, te mentiría si te dijera que no me siento aliviada. Ahora estoy lista, lo estoy desde hace un año, desde que tú formas parte de mi vida de una forma tan... íntima. -Ambos sonreímos. -Estoy lista para tener esa vida que quiero tener, una vida contigo. Richard Castle, una vez te dije que a la tercera va la vencida, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


	44. Chapter 44

**Dos años después**

Cuando entro en casa no se oye ni un alma. Es tarde, las dos de la mañana, he querido volver un día antes para darles una sorpresa, pero el vuelo se ha retrasado unas horas. Los echo de menos, han sido dos semanas sin verlos. Cierro cuidadosamente la puerta y dejo las maletas a un lado, ya las desharé mañana. Tratando de no pisar fuerte subo la escalera, al llegar a la habitación la respiración acompasada de él me hace sonreír, duerme profundamente, abrazado a ese monito que le regaló su hermana. Ella por el contrario está despierta y en cuanto me ve sonríe, alzando los brazos, quiere que la coja. Sé que Kate no lo aprobaría, tienen que aprender a dormirse solos, pero tras catorce días sin verla no puedo resistirme. La tomó y me siento en el sillón, acunándola. La nena hace unos gorgoritos, balbuceos sin sentido, pero en mi imaginación son un "te echaba de menos, papá". También yo a ti te echaba de menos, princesa, murmuro. Clava sus ojos avellanas en los míos, son idénticos a los de su madre, salvo que tienen ese brillo de niño travieso que supongo ha heredado de mí. Canturreo en voz baja, olvidando algo, no sé cantar.

Los llantos de la niña me despiertan, suspiro, agotada, deben ser casi las dos. En camisón y descalza me dirijo a la habitación de los niños, donde la voz de un hombre me sorprende. Calla, calla nena, perdona, papá no quería cantar, perdona... algo muy cálido despierta dentro de mí, está en casa. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y no puedo evitar reírme con disimulo, está sentado en el sillón, con la nena sobre su rodilla, enseñándole un cuento, hablándole en apenas susurros. Nuestra hija agarra el libro y tira de él, empezando a golpearlo, Rick se ríe.

-Habrá que enseñarle a respetar los libros -miro hacia la puerta y sonrío. Incluso completamente despeinada y con cara de no haber dormido en varios días, está preciosa. Se acerca a mí y se sienta en mi regazo, tomando a la pequeña, que le echa los brazos al cuello. -¿Qué tal el vuelo? -Me encojo de hombros, con poco interés. Un ruidito llama nuestra atención, Kate niega con la cabeza y va a por el bebé, que se frota los ojos, muerto de sueño. -Este no va a tardar en caer -dice sentándose en el otro sillón, acomodándolo en su pecho. -Él ha salido a mí... ,mucho más tranquilo. -Aseguro y ella alza una ceja. Los ojos azules de nuestro hijo me miran y el niño empieza a echar los brazos hacía mí. Su madre me lo entrega; con cuidado sujeto a ambos niños. Ella ya está casi dormida, él es ahora el que está despierto; frota su manita contra mi barba, Kate cierra los ojos, apenas unos segundos.

-No te duermas -pide en voz baja. Lo miro y sonrío, negando con la cabeza, adivinando sus intenciones. Estoy cansada, él también. Pero quiero que me haga el amor y él, también. Me levanto y miro hacia a atrás. -Que no tarden en dormirse. -Vuelvo a nuestra cama, donde me tumbo a esperarle, peinándome un poco con los dedos. Escucho a uno de los niños llorar y cierro los ojos, la noche de pasión tendrá que esperar. -Ya estoy aquí -lo miro sorprendida, apenas han pasado unos minutos. -¿Cómo lo has echo?

-Soy el mejor padre del mundo -respondo mientras me quito los zapatos. Ella se apoya en los codos y pasa su lengua por el labio, humedeciéndolos, me obliga a acelerar el proceso. Torpemente me deshago de los calcetines y tropiezo, cayendo a su lado, suelta una carcajada. La miro, ofendido -estoy cansado -refunfuño. Ella se encoge de hombros, diciendo algo como podemos dejarlo para mañana. Gruño, disconforme y me inclino sobre ella, apartándole el pelo de la cara. La beso, violentamente, los niños podrían despertarse y llevamos dos semanas sin vernos, esto no va a ser romántico. Kate gime atrayéndome hacia ella, clavando sus dedos en mi nuca. Rapidamente lleva sus manos hasta mi jersey me lo quita, arrojándolo hacia el suelo. Yo hago lo mismo con su camisón, dejando a la vista un conjunto blanco, sencillo.

-Si hubiera sabido que venías hoy... -me excuso, pero él me hace callar con dos dedos en mis labios. Mis manos van hasta el cinturón y lo desabrocho mientras él empieza a besar mi cuello, muerde, fuerte, grito, eso me va a dejar marca. Sin mucha delicadeza me obliga a incorporarme y me quita el sujetador, lanzándolo. Va a parar a la lámpara, como no. -Eso lo vas a recoger tú -digo. Rick sigue con la mirada la prenda y luego me toma el rostro con las manos. -Kate, sexo, concéntrate -Volvemos a besarnos, nuestros alientos se entremezclan, hasta que él baja lentamente, paseando su lengua por mi garganta, llegando a mis pechos. Atrapa un pezón con los dientes y lo aprisiona, ganándome otro grito. Lo libera, masajeándolo y colma de atenciones el otro, hasta que ambos están completamente endurecidos. Gimo, tratando de quitarle los vaqueros, él se ríe.

-¿Impaciente? -Me fulmina con la mirada y me da un pellizco. Riendo, la ayudo a desnudarme, si ella tiene prisa, yo simplemente no aguanto más. Como puedo empujo los vaqueros hasta que consigo librarme de ellos. Kate me mira, con malicia y sin darme cuenta me encuentro aprisionado por su cuerpo. -Me toca -dice y frota su centro contra mi erección, noto su humedad a través de la ropa interior. Se agacha y empieza a recorrer mi torso con besos, hasta llegar a mis bóxers. De nuevo me mira, traviesa, antes de quitármelos. Lo toma con su boca, me sujeto a las sábanas, gruñendo, con fiereza. Su lengua me acaricia, sus labios me envuelven, sus manos aprietan. Cierro los ojos, apenas unos segundos, antes de sujetarla y negar. -No duraré -le advierto. Se encoge de hombros -antes durabas más -comenta. Es mi turno de fulminarla con la mirada antes de situarme de nuevo sobre ella, quitarle las bragas de un tirón y penetrarla de golpe, profundamente, arrancándole un sonido que es una mezcla entre un grito y un jadeo.

Me deja unos segundos, recupero el aire y le clavo las uñas en las nalgas. Siento como su impresionante miembro se mueve dentro de mí, rápido, sin delicadeza, sin romanticismo, duro. Le rodeo con las piernas, lo necesito aún más adentro, aunque pueda que sea imposible. Rick se apodera de mi pezón y lo muerde de nuevo, sin parar de embestirme. Tampoco yo tengo intención de estar quieta, cumplo con él, nos movemos al unísono, sigue jugando con mis pezones, yo le araño la espalda. Ruge.

Sus gemidos son gritos cada vez más histéricos, ya la tengo, ya es mía. Abandono sus pechos para invadir su boca, le muerdo el labio, sus uñas se clavan profundamente en mi torso. Noto ese familiar temblor, me aprieta cada vez más, ahí está. El ritmo se vuelve frenético, la beso hasta dejarla sin aliento, mi mano serpentea por su cuerpo hasta llegar a donde lo necesita y hace círculos, frotando el hinchado clítoris, lo noto palpitar. Su orgasmo me arrastra, el calor es intenso, la presión, la humedad, muerde mi hombro, grito. Hemos viajado a otro lugar, donde sólo estamos ella y yo, dónde no necesitamos a nadie más.

Cada ola de placer recorre todo mi cuerpo, sin darme tregua, gimo y grito, dejándome llevar por él. Se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo, agotado, dándome cortos besos en el hombro, reconfortantes. Sonrío, acariciando su pelo. Pega su frente a la mía, devolviéndome la sonrisa. El tiempo de tranquilidad no dura mucho, un llanto suena en el piso de arriba. Me da un beso en los labios, retirandose lentamente de mí. Siento una pequeña punzada de abandono, trato de levantarme, pero él suavemente me empuja, negando. -Yo voy -. Dios, como lo echaba de menos.


End file.
